My Angelic Dreams
by Elisa Cristine De La Torre
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Touched By an Angel They belong to Martha Williamson and CBS and I Do not own Kassie she belongs to someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Elisa December 16

Elisa December 16, 2009

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Touched by an Angel they belong to Martha Williamson and CBS. Any characters that you don't recognize are my own.

Chapter 1

The angels new assignment…

Tess: "Listen up babies we have a new assignment from the father."

Monica: "Where is this assignment Tess and what is her name?"

Andrew: "Let her finish angel she's just about to tell us be patient."

Tess: "Thank you Angelboy first of all it's at a school and the second answer is that it is a teacher at the school."

Andrew: "Is she my assignment Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, Angelboy but Monica will be working in the classroom right next to hers."

Rafael: "What will I be doing Tess?"

Tess: "You'll be with Andrew until it's time to take his assignment home."

Monica: "I'll be the teacher next door to her will I be taking over for her when Andrew takes her home?"  
Tess: "I don't know angel girl I don't know."

Adam: "I'll be taking her place Monica since Andrew will be taking her home."

In my classroom…

Me: "Okay, class we're going to have a couple of guests today."

Jennifer: "Mrs. Fernandez didn't we have a couple of guests last week?"

Me: "Yes, but those were two ghost hunters and my supervisors Jason and Grant these guests are two angels their names are Andrew and Rafael."  
Melissa: "Mrs. Fernandez is something wrong with you health wise that you haven't told us."

Me: "You'll know soon enough Melissa you'll know soon enough."

Enter Andrew and Rafael…

Andrew: "Rafael, why did Tess want you with me again?"  
Rafael: "Simple, because she felt that two angels of death would be better than one."

Andrew: "I don't know if she's going to like this much."

Rafael: "Are you referring to our assignment Elisa Fernandez Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Yes, I'm referring to her I'm not sure how she'll take it when she sees the two of us there."

Rafael: "She'll understand why we are there Andrew she'll understand."  
the assignment begins…

Me: "Aw, you must Andrew and Rafael Jameson we've been waiting on you to arrive."

Andrew: "Yes, we are Andrew and Rafael Jameson we came to talk to your class about an essay contest that is happening in two weeks."  
Melissa: "Really, what will be the prize for the best essay?"  
Andrew: "A college scholarship of course Melissa."

Me: "Ok. I'm going to leave you in the care of Rafael while Andrew and I chat in private outside."

Meanwhile in the quad with Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, why are you and Rafael really here I know it has something to with me."  
Andrew: "Before I tell you that Elisa how did you know that Rafael and I weren't here to tell the students about an essay contest what gave you the hint that it was something else."

Me: "Well, two weeks ago when I went to my oncologist's office I saw you there."  
Andrew: "What was I doing at your oncologist's office during that time?"  
Me: "I don't remember all I remember was you were talking to an Irish woman who was right next to you."  
Andrew: "Aw, you're referring to Monica right I was telling her that I wasn't sure when our next assignment from the father would be or who it would be and then two weeks later Tess is telling both of us that it's at a school and it also happens to be a teacher of the school."

Me: "Hence, I'm a teacher who works here could it be me?"

Andrew: "Tess, told me that it would be you because your test results indicated a recurrence of the cancer."

Me: "Meaning that it had returned after sometime of being in remission."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa anyhow when your oncologist told you that you would most likely die before the year was over you started to cry why was that?"  
Me: "Simple, I didn't know how I was going to tell my students about what I had."

Andrew: "You mean what you have right?"

Me: "Yes, that is what I meant Andrew I don't think they'd understand it really well."  
Andrew: "Tell you what you sit behind your desk and I'll explain it to them."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I wished that I could come up with the right words to say."

Andrew: "Elisa, sometimes it isn't all that easy I should know even angels get confused."

Me: "You mean to tell me that you're an angel Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I am and I'm here to take you home when you are ready to go."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I don't know when I'll be ready though I still have to explain to my students who are pretty concerned if you know what I mean."

Andrew: "Elisa, what was our initial agreement hmm?"

Me: "That you would tell them while I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork."  
Andrew: "That's right I'll tell them don't worry about it okay let me tell them."

Andrew and I reenter the classroom…

Rafael: "Yes, the students continuously asked me questions and I've already informed that Andrew was going to tell them about what was wrong with their teacher."

Me: "Class may I have your attention please!!!"  
The Class: "Yes, Mrs. Fernandez what is it?"

Me: "As you know I haven't been able to tell you what has got me depressed?"

Melissa: "Is a health problem Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Yes, I don't know if you all remember when we did the health class two weeks ago?"

Mitchell: "Was it about the male and female reproductive systems?"

Andrew: "Very good Mitchell that is what it was about what part do you guys know what your teacher is trying to tell you now?"  
Jennifer: "I do she has breast cancer is that Mr. Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Very good Ms. Martin yes she does have breast cancer and she may not live to see you all graduate so she'll be going home in a few minutes."

Jake: "Mrs. Fernandez please don't go we need you here with us."

Me: "I wished that I didn't have to go guys but it's my time to go now don't you cry for me remember that I'll be in heaven watching over you everyday."

Melissa: "Who will be our new teacher Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "I don't know but whoever it is be respectful to him or her."

A few minutes later…

Andrew: "Elisa, are you ready to go?"  
Me: "Yes, I'm very tired and my body is so weary Andrew let's go home."

Andrew: "Yes, let's go home little one don't worry Adam is going to be the new teacher."

Me: "Do I know him?"  
Andrew: "I don't think so no Elisa you don't."  
Entering Heaven with Andrew…

Tess: "Angelboy, what are you doing here?"

Andrew: "My part of the assignment is over Tess the father requested that I bring Elisa home and I have so now she's going to rest for awhile while Monica, Rafael, and Adam do their parts of the assignment that we were all on together."  
Me: "Andrew, do you have to go back down again?"  
Andrew: "No, Elisa not for awhile at least but when I do I know that Tess will take good care of you."  
Tess: "Angelboy, you're being requested by Monica I'll take good care of her don't worry."

Andrew: "I'll be back later Elisa listen to Ms. Tess she'll teach you everything that she taught us remember you'll be going on assignments soon and you'll have different supervisors along the way but your main supervisors will be Tess, Monica, Rafael, Gloria and I do you understand that."

Me: "Yes, Andrew I haven't forgotten that yet nor will I forget that."

Tess and I talk…

Tess: "Elisa, I know that you didn't want to die before your time but the father called you home you couldn't necessarily ignore now could you have?"  
Me: "No, Tess I couldn't have done that I know that he wanted me home and I was tired anyhow so I wanted to come home to be with God in the first place."

Tess: "Baby, it's okay to cry I know that you're frustrated that you didn't finish out your teaching term it is okay to be upset believe me even Monica and Andrew have been this way on assignments before just let it out Tess is here to help you through it."

The return of Andrew, Rafael, Adam, and Monica…

Andrew: "Tess, how's she doing?"  
Tess: "To be honest Angelboy she went to sleep five minutes ago Petey came to tuck her in."  
Monica: "I heard that she was crying Tess what had her so sad?"  
Tess: "Miss Wings I'm sure she'll tell you in the father's time."

Rafael: "She seemed so happy on Earth why would she cry in Heaven?"  
Tess: "Rafael as I told Monica all in God's time she'll tell you all in God's time."

Adam: "She's going to be okay I just went to check on her and Andrew was in there with her to make sure she was alright she said that you calmed her down Tess nice job!!!"  
Tess: "She needed to release all of the stress that she had and give it to the father Adam."  
Andrew: "She's okay she just went back to sleep five minutes ago and she said that was kind of Adam to be concerned for her she never really had someone that concerned for her."  
Adam: "What scared her Andrew why was she shaking so badly when I went into check on her?"  
Andrew: "Adam let's talk in the kitchen in private excuse us Tess and Monica."  
Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Adam: "Why didn't you want to say it in front of Tess and Monica?"

Andrew: "Simple, I didn't need them to overhear what I wanted to tell you about Elisa so listen up please she's not used to being an angel she starts remembering her life as a human and how she was abused sexually by someone who was not too kind to her."

Adam: "She was abused sexually I didn't know that Andrew no wonder she cried so much."

Andrew: "Yes, she had to relieve the pressure of all of the burdens that she carried from the times that she was living up until now she couldn't help it."

Adam: "No wonder Tess was such a good motherly angel to Elisa when you had to return to Earth for the rest of us she needed to talk to someone who would understand her."

Rafael: "I think she's awake Andrew and she's burning up she said she isn't feeling good."

Andrew reenters my room…

Andrew: "Elisa, it's Andrew can you hear me?"  
Me: "I can Andrew but I just can't see is all I have been wanting to see clearly."

Andrew: "Elisa, what have you got dear?"  
Me: "It's just a bad cold I'm sure I'll be over it before the assignment."

Andrew: "Close your eyes my child and I'll tell you a story of a new angel."

Me: "Ok, I'll listen closely I have been wanting to listen to that type of story."

Andrew: "Good, relax it'll be a short story since you aren't feeling well."  
Me: "I'm letting the heavenly music put me to sleep right away."

Andrew: "Well, this new angel was once a teacher at a school and she had a disease that took her life she met a group of angels whose names were: "Andrew, Monica, Tess, Gloria, and Rafael."

Me: "I'm listening I'm just letting it take affect now."  
Adam: "I'll finish the story Andrew she seems to be okay now."  
Andrew: "Thanks, Adam you're a big help buddy you know that."

Me: "Adam, did I ever meet you I don't recall if I had I can't really remember."

Adam: "Yes, I was once your teacher and oncologist if you can recall."  
Me: "Oh, that's right you were my oncologist and Braille teacher now I recall."

Adam: "Yes, I also told you that my colleague would be your Angel of Death."

Me: "Are you referring to Andrew the one who informed my former students about my disease and death that day."

Adam: "Yes, Elisa I am referring to Andrew very good my dear."

Me: "I think I can go to sleep now thanks for the story I'm that new angel aren't I?"  
Rafael: "That's right little one you're the new angel but don't worry it'll be okay you'll learn what you need to know in God's time and you'll know what to do on an assignment when Andrew, Adam, and I can't make it to be your supervisor angels."

Me: "Rafael, I don't think I'll ever be an Angel of Death unless I work under either of you guys."

The next day…

Andrew: "Never say never Elisa you never know what the father may have in plan for you."

Me: "I didn't know that it would happen Andrew when do we go on our first assignment?"

Rafael: "Soon little angel very soon I'm sure you know that I am going to be your supervisor for your first assignment."

Me: "When was this decided Rafael I didn't hear the announcement?"  
Andrew: "I just got the information this morning from the father and he said that Rafael will be your supervisor for one assignment and we'll alternate people after awhile."

Me: "Where are we headed Rafael?"

Rafael: "We'll find out when we get there."

On the way to the assignment location…

Me: "Rafael, where are we I don't know where we are?"

Rafael: "I'll show you instead of tell you Elisa because it'll be easier."

Me: "I can't wait anymore quit leaving me in suspense."

Rafael: "Little angel be patient with me I'll give you all the information that you need."

Me: "I'm trying to be patient Rafael I'm trying to be patient believe me it is hard."

Rafael: "Okay, here's what I know about our assignment it's your husband."

Me: "My husband what's going on with him is it a health situation and does Andrew need to be called in on it?"  
Rafael: "Elisa, yes to it being a health problem and no to Andrew being called in on it."

Me: "You mean that he isn't going to die?"

Rafael: "Yes, he's going to die but the father wants you to take him home."

Me: "Me I'm not an angel of death Rafael or am I?"

Rafael: "You were just promoted to angel of death two weeks ago."

Me: "Ok, I guess I can handle that I feel a little nervous forgive me for that."

Entering my house…

Me: "Luis Fernandez do you remember me?"  
Luis: "Yes, you're my wife who died two weeks ago right?"

Me: "That's right I'm here to take you home to God he's calling you home dear."

Luis: "I'm ready to go knowing that the next generation of technical people can handle what I have taught them they'll remember for that someday soon."

On the road to heaven…

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd the assignment go?"

Me: "Okay, I didn't know I had to bring my husband home Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Now who told you that you had to bring him home?"  
Rafael: "That would be me Andrew he wasn't doing too good health wise so I figured she would be the perfect angel to bring her husband home to heaven and she did an awesome job!!!"

Andrew: "Did you reveal that you were an angel Elisa?"

Me: "Yes, I did and he said that he was ready to go home."

The next week…

Andrew: "Elisa, are you ready for this assignment?"  
Me: "Yes, I am I hope that I don't have to take anyone home during this one?"

Andrew: "Don't you worry about that I am sure that you won't but if you do just remember to tell them that God does love them and is ready to welcome them home."

Me: "Okay, are you going to be my supervisor this week?"  
Andrew: "Yes, I am going to be your supervisor this week."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know that I was chosen to become an angel of death already?"  
Andrew" Who told you that Elisa I need to know so I can confirm it with Tess and the father."

Me: "Rafael, told me last week while we were on assignment he said that I had been promoted to Angel of Death but I didn't hear an announcement or anything so I'm curious is Rafael being truthful at this point."  
Andrew: "We'll find out as soon as we return from our assignment."

Me: "I guess we will won't we Andrew?"

Andrew: "Yes, we will don't worry Elisa you'll know the truth soon enough."

After the assignment…

Tess: "Elisa, Adam needs to see you he's with the father at the moment it's about the promotion I believe they need to confirm it is all."

Me: "I'm on my way over there now I will find out if it is true or not."

The meeting between the angels and the father…

Andrew: "Father, why did you ask us to come to this meeting if it is about Elisa's status as an angel of death."

Adam: "I think he wants to know who told Elisa that she was promoted to Angel of Death."

Rafael: "That would be me father I informed on the previous case."

Me: "I'm not in trouble Father am I?"

The father: "No, my child we just need to sort some things out about your promotion is all."

Me: "Phew!!! May I be excused so the senior angels can talk to you about me?"  
The Father: "Yes, You May my child please be here when the news is handed down though."

Me: "Yes, father I will be here for the announcement that is given."

Monica: "Elisa, how come you're not in there listening to what the father is saying to the others are you afraid that your promotion isn't real?"  
Me: "Yes and no Monica I'm just nervous about the news is all."

Tess: "Baby, it'll be okay I'm sure Andrew will come out with good news for you."

The decision is made…

Andrew: "Elisa, would you please come here for a minute please?"  
Me: "What's the matter Andrew did I do something wrong?"  
Andrew: "No, the father wanted me to tell you in private the decision that was made."  
In the conference room…

Andrew: "Well, there's good news and there's bad news."

Me: "I'd rather hear the good news first Andrew please."  
Andrew: "Well, the good news is that you are an angel of death but, the bad news is that you are still in the beginning of being an angel of death."

Me: "Which means I'm still learning what it is like to be an angel of death."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa don't be sad you'll be able to do more on your own soon enough on your own assignments as an angel of death."

Me: "So until then I can't bring his children home right?"  
Andrew: "The father didn't say that all he said was to make sure that a senior angel was with you when you do it though."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew thanks but how will I know when I'll be needed as an angel of death what will be some of the signs that I should look for to indicate that."

Andrew: "Well, Elisa first off you'll look for someone who is near death and needs an angel."

Me: "Sort of like our next assignment right Andrew?"

Andrew: "Very good Elisa our next assignment may need our help and is afraid to ask for it."

Me: "Where are we headed anyhow Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Somewhere that is familiar to you Elisa can you guess where that is?"

Me: "I'm going to say East Los Angeles College (ELAC)."

Andrew: "You'd be right too Elisa you're going to help a student by the name of: Andréa Thomas."

Me: "Andréa Thomas huh what is she struggling on now?"  
Andrew: "Well, she's struggling with writing and other subjects you're going to be her tutor but remember when I want to talk to you please excuse yourself long enough to debrief me about her struggles are I will be watching you and her work together."

Me: "Andrew, I understand that you would like for me to debrief you and I will be sure and do just that every five or ten minutes during the assignment I promise."

Andrew: "That is all I am asking for little angel that is all I am asking for."

Me: "The reason you called me "Little angel" is because I am the new angel right?"

Andrew: "You're catching on Elisa that is exactly why I called you "little angel."

The assignment at ELAC…

Me: "Andrew, I'm kind of nervous I've never taught a class before so I have to be prepared for what I am to expect out of my students this semester right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa don't worry as you say the words and remember what your job is here your students will eventually warm up to you."

Me: "Really, I haven't seen my assignment yet Andrew."

Andrew: "Do you see the girl that is all by herself right there Elisa?"

Me: "Yes, Andrew I do see her now is that Andréa Thomas?"

Andrew: "Yes, little angel that's her she's been trying to make friends since her freshmen semester here but has had no luck whatsoever on making friends and she seems to be a loner so to speak."

Me: "Meaning that she would rather be on her own what do I have to do to help her Andrew?"

Andrew: "You'll find out soon enough little one remember I'm expecting a debriefing on the assignment every five to ten minutes is that understood little angel?"

Me: "Yes, it is understood Andrew I will remember to debrief you every five to ten minutes."  
The assignment begins…

Me: "Good morning Class!!!"

The Class: "Good Morning Mrs. Fernandez!!!"

Me: "Has anyone seen Andréa Thomas today?"

Andréa: "I'm Andréa Thomas how may I help you Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Ok, can you tell me how you got into my first period parapsychology then Ms. Thomas?"  
Andréa : "A man named Adam told me to report here for first period ma'am."

Me: "I see and did he tell you that I would also be your tutor Ms. Thomas?"

Andréa: "No, Mrs. Fernandez he didn't mention tutoring services ma'am."

Andrew: "Remember our deal little one?"  
Me: "Coming, Andrew Excuse me class I need to speak to my supervisor for a moment."

Andrew and I chat in the quad…

Andrew: "Elisa, very good that is what I wanted to hear from you."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm surprised that Andréa Thomas is in my parapsychology class and she told me that someone named Adam put her there I don't understand why?"

Andrew: "Because she has something to tell you Elisa but she's not sure how to express it?"  
Me: "What do you mean Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, let's just say that she hasn't been well for quite sometime and is afraid that the other students may tease her because of it."

Me: "Oh, I didn't know that was it but is it something similar to what I had or something different?"  
Andrew: "You'll find out all in the father's time Elisa all in the father's time."

My return to the classroom…

Jennifer: "Andi, stepped out for a few minutes said that she wasn't feeling good."

Me: "Thank you Jennifer I'll go find her thank you for telling me right away."

In the ladies room…

Me: "Andi, it's Elisa your teacher what is it?"

Andi: "I have leukemia Elisa and I have had it since I was fifteen but no one understands."

Me: "I do I died from a different type of cancer but I know what having cancer is like."  
Andi: "You do then why are the doctors telling me that I won't live to see next year."

Me: "Andi, I wished that I knew the answers to those questions but I have no idea."

Andi: "Elisa, I don't feel so good I don't what it is but I hurt a lot Elisa I really hurt."

Me: "Excuse me a second my supervisor needs to see me and I'll be right back okay."

Andrew: "Good you got my signals what's going with her Elisa is she hurting?"

Me: "Yes, Andrew she's in a lot of pain she said that she's had leukemia since she was nine years old and doesn't want to stay in the land of the living anymore what should I do?"

Andrew: "Be there for her and ask the father for guidance if he says it's her time tell her to hold your hand until you two reach heaven's gates."

Me: "Okay, I'll go be with her she needs an angel right about now doesn't she?"

My return to Andi…

Me: "Andi, as promised I have returned how are you feeling?"

Andi: "I am still hurting Elisa why can't I go home already I want to go home."

My prayer is answered…

Me: "Andi, I'm an angel sent by God to tell you that he loves you and he's sad that you are in so much pain and also he's ready to welcome you home Andi Thomas."

Andi: "Where's your supervisor Elisa?"

Andrew: "I'm right here Andi don't worry did you really think that I'd let Elisa walk you to heaven's gates by herself you're kidding me right?"  
Andi: "Will the other students know that I am gone from this world?"  
Me: "Yes, Andi they will and they'll wished that they had the opportunity to get to know you."

Andrew: "Elisa, How's she doing is she okay?"  
Me: "Yes to both questions she's fine Andrew she just needed to go home to the father is all."

Andrew: "Tess is going to be extremely proud of you angel girl there's no doubt about it."

As we reenter heaven…

Adam: "Hey, Andrew, Andi and Elisa how are you all doing?"

Andrew: "Not bad Elisa did really well for her second time of taking someone home."

Tess: "How is that Angelboy?"

Andrew: "Well, she talked to her before the long process of bringing her home."

Monica: "Aw, so she brought another female home what is this new angel's name?"  
Me: "Monica O'Reilly meet Andi Thomas Andi Thomas meet Monica O'Reilly."

Andi: "How do you do Monica?"  
Monica: "I'm very well thank you Andi."  
Tess: "What is Andi short for Elisa?"

Me: "Andréa Tess Andi's short for Andréa."

Andrew: "Just like Andy would be short for Andrew Tess."

Tess: "Alright, I just needed to know so that when the father gives out the assignments he can say her name and who her supervisor will be at that time by the way nice job angel girl I am pleased with the way you handled this assignment very good."

Me: "Thanks, Tess I was a little nervous at first if it hadn't of been for Andrew I'm not sure I would have accomplished this assignment on my own I know I have to stop doubting myself since I am now an angel myself it is hard not to doubt myself."

Tess: "Now, Elisa there is no reason for you to doubt yourself and you know it the father will always provide you with the information when you need it believe me he will."  
Andrew: "Tess is right Elisa trust in the father he'll help you through it all."

Me: "Andrew, when's my next assignment and whose going to be my supervisor?"

Andrew: "It's in five minutes little angel and your supervisor will be Adam this time."

The briefing before the assignment…

Adam: "Elisa, has Andrew filled you in on the assignment yet?"

Me: "No, Adam aren't you supposed to do that as my superior or am I wrong?"

Adam: "No, Elisa you're not wrong you're right let's go sit down somewhere we can discuss the next assignment away from the other angels of course."

Me: "How about the conference room it's not being used much right now."  
Meanwhile in the conference room…

Adam: "Ok, Elisa are you ready for this assignment?"  
Me: "Where are we headed this time Adam I hope it is somewhere that is familiar to me?"  
Adam: "Yes, it is in fact it's a school to be exact you'll be teaching GED Prep. at this particular school can you guess where I am referring to Elisa?"  
Me: "Metro Skills Center right Adam?"  
Adam: 'That's right they have an opening for a teacher and they have requested you to teach GED Prep isn't that wonderful?"

Me: "Will Andrew and the other angels be with us on this assignment or will we be by ourselves?"

Adam: "We'll be on our own for part 1 of the assignment but by part 2 Andrew and the other angels will arrive and help us with delivering the message of love that God asks us to deliver on every assignment so don't you worry about that."  
Me: "I don't know how Tess will take to us doing this assignment on our own?"  
Tess: "Who said that you were going to do this assignment on your own baby?"  
Me: "Adam made mention of it stating that is how we as angels do things?"

Adam: "Tess, isn't that our protocol to do our assignments on our own?"

Tess: "No, Adam I don't know where you got that idea but that is incorrect."  
Andrew: "Adam, for crying out loud she's new to being an angel of death she can't do her assignments on her own as of yet she still needs to be trained on how to handle tough cases that will become tougher for her she'll have to face a bunch of questions and so far you have to prepare her properly if you don't she may never know."

Monica: "If you would like I'll be Elisa's supervisor since little Gloria is a supervisor herself."

Andrew: "Angel girl, are you sure that you can handle a female angel of death?"

Tess: "Andrew, if she was able to handle you what makes you think that she can't handle Elisa hmmm?"

Andrew: "I don't know because Adam's supposed to be her supervisor for this case."

Me: "Andrew, you heard what Adam said I'm sure that the father isn't pleased with his decision and would like for Monica to take over as my supervisor for this case."

Tess: "She's got you there Angelboy I hate to say it but it looks as though Adam is getting a hearty scolding for what he had decided to do with her on this assignment."

Andrew: "Ok, Monica you've convinced me you can be Elisa's supervisor on one condition and that is that she reports to you on what her students are doing every five minutes."

Monica: "Thank you Andrew please don't tell Adam that Elisa and I have left."

Adam returns to discover that Monica and I are already on assignment…

Adam: "Andrew, where's Elisa she wasn't supposed to leave right away?"  
Tess: "Adam. Baby she's on assignment with Monica she has the information with her don't worry she'll be back later tonight of course since the father was talking to you she didn't want to interrupt the conversation she figured it was something between you and the father."

Meanwhile at the assignment location…

Monica: "Did Andrew tell you who you were going to be working with this time?"

Me: "It sounded like he said Andrew Jr. or AJ for short."

Monica: "Andrew Jr. I don't remember having any children with Andrew unless we got married a few weeks ago."

Tess: "You did angelgirl of course I was the one who officiated that ceremony do you remember now?"

Me: "Was I at their wedding I can't recall Ms. Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, baby you were it was after you and Andrew came back from the assignment that you brought another former student to the father do you remember now?"  
Me: "Now, I do thanks for reminding me I didn't really remember that at all."

Monica: "Let's focus on the assignment Elisa do you know where we are?"  
Me: "Yes, Metro Skills Center I'm a teacher I teach GED ?"  
Monica: "Very Good Elisa and also you teach parapsychology two days a week."

Me: "I forgot about parapsychology thanks for telling me about that one also.

Monica: "Don't worry about it I just thought that I'd remind you about that class."

Entering Metro Skills Center…

Jenny: "You must be the new GED Prep. teacher Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Yes, I am who are my students in this class?"  
Marianne: "I'm one of them Mrs. Fernandez I have a tough time with writing essays though."

Me: "Don't worry Marianne I know a good friend who would be willing to tutor you."

Monica: "Elisa, excuse yourself for a moment so we can chat please."

Me: "Right, Excuse me for a moment class my supervisor and I need to speak privately."

Kevin: "Go for it we'll be waiting for you here in the classroom."

Monica and I go to the first floor to talk…

Me: "Well, so far I have a student who is struggling with writing and I don't know what the others are struggling with as of yet."

Monica: "Has any of them admitted having a health problem as of yet."

Me: "No, not yet Monica I'm sure one will eventually though I know that it will happen."

My return to the classroom…

Me: "I'm back sorry but I had to talk to my supervisor please understand."

Jake: "Don't worry Mrs. Fernandez we understand right guys?"

Marianne: "Yes, we do understand what is our homework for tonight Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "It's simple I would like for each of you to write who you consider to be your angel and why?"

Andrew: "Hey, Elisa Monica needs to speak to you in the hallway I'll give them the instructions for the angel assignments tonight."  
Me: "I'm stepping out for a moment class Mr. O'Reilly will tell you how to do your homework assignments."

Karen: "Okay, Mrs. Fernandez we'll be here waiting for you then."

The meeting with Monica…

Me: "So far the same although I'm suspecting that one of my students isn't saying anything to me and I'm starting to become concerned."

Monica: "Marianne is not your ordinary young woman she has a secret that may kill her if she doesn't tell someone quick she'll be dead by tonight Elisa before she dies she must talk to someone a counselor or a therapist."

Me: "Monica I have talked to Adam and he's agreed to help me with her she needs to talk to someone and I can't always be there but I know that God will give the right information at the right time."

My return to the class…

Andrew: "Marianne hasn't left she refuses to talk about what is bothering her?"

Me: "Andrew, I have already suggested that she talk to Adam and she has refused that also."

Marianne: "I have an inoperable brain tumor and I felt that I didn't need to talk about it."  
Me: "Marianne, you know that I want you to be honest with me about everything."

Marianne: "I have been feeling sick because of this tumor and I am constantly missing school because the treatments that my doctors give to me I am tired and I want to go home to heaven."

Me: "Well, Andrew and I need to talk for a moment in private and we'll let you know."

Marianne: "Thanks Mrs. Fernandez you're the best teacher ever."

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know you don't want to take her home yet but the father is calling her home."

Me: "I know but is she going to fight me when I reveal that I'm an angel of God."

Andrew: "She'll have to understand that Elisa but I will be there to help you and so will Adam."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew let's go tell her the news then huh?"  
Andrew: "It's okay angelgirl you'll be okay."

Our return to the classroom…

Me: "Marianne, I'm not sure if you are aware that I am an angel sent by God to tell you that he loves you and he's ready to welcome you home little one."

Marianne: "You mean to tell me that the people with you are angels too?"

Me: "Yes, Marianne they are angels also and we're here to take you home are you ready to go?"  
Marianne: "I'm ready to go are you going to be taking me home or will someone else be doing it?"  
Me: "No, I'll be doing it but with the guidance of Andrew and Adam my colleagues and also angels of death."

Andrew: "Elisa, it's time for her to go."

Me: "Marianne, close your eyes and hold my hand Andrew and I are going to take you on an exciting journey to see the father."  
Marianne: "I can't wait to go to heaven and see it again."  
On the road to heaven...

Tess: "Elisa, who is this new little angel dear?"

Me: "Tess, meet Marianne O'Grady she was one of my students."

Marianne: "It's nice to meet you Tess your colleagues tell me you're a stickler when it comes to the assignments that are given to each angel by the father is that right?"  
Andrew: "If Tess doesn't answer it's usually because she is trying to get the information into her head as quickly as possible that is why she just keeps quiet about it."

Tess: "Angelboy, thanks for you help I didn't know how to answer her questions."

Marianne: "I'm ready to go."

Andrew: "Relax, that's it you're doing great Elisa and I are here for you."

The return to heaven…

Me: "She didn't seem too tense after that journey Andrew."

Andrew: "that's because you were there for her like you were supposed to be and helped her with everything possible and she's grateful for an angel like you it's not all that easy."

Me: "Being an angel in general or being an angel of death?"

Andrew: "Both actually, you have to realize that although you didn't want to become an angel you became because it was your time to come home."

Me: "Andrew, I wonder what we do in-between assignments since we don't have any at the moment."

Andrew: "Well, Monica and I were thinking of going to Ireland for sometime and we thought that you'd like to go see where Monica originally came from?"  
Me: "I'd love to go to Ireland and check it out I haven't been there before."

Monica: "We're going to go sometime tonight and you're more than welcome to come unless Tess needs to talk to you for some reason."

Tess: "Babies, go ahead and go to Ireland Elisa and I have something to discuss."

Andrew: "Ok Tess you've convinced us we'll see you when we return Elisa."

Me: "Thanks for understanding guys I am sorry I am not able to go this time around."

Tess and I chat in private without Andrew and Monica…

Tess: "Elisa, listen baby I know you wanted to go to Ireland with Andrew and Monica but the father needs your help with an urgent case and I don't know who to send with you?"

Me: "What about Gloria I haven't worked with Gloria yet."

Tess: "Gloria, I'll see if I can talk to her and see what she says."

Enter Gloria…

Gloria: "You needed to see me Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, baby how would you like to be Elisa's supervisor for this urgent assignment?"

Gloria: "Where is this urgent assignment supposed to be?"  
Tess: "It's where Andrew and Monica are right now."

Gloria: "Elisa, you said that you wanted to see Ireland now's your chance let's go."  
Adam: "Not so fast ladies I'm coming with you to be on the safe side the father needs extra people there now Monica and Andrew are in danger because the demons are there too."  
Me: "Whose going to drive us there?'

Tess: "That would be me Angelgirl I'll drive you there don't worry."

Meanwhile in Ireland…

Monica: "Andrew, why isn't Elisa with us again?"

Andrew: "Angel, she said that Tess needed to talk her about something so we left."

Monica: "Aye, I remember now Tess said something about an urgent assignment but she didn't want us to know about the assignment."

Andrew: "I don't understand they should have told us about it."

In Ireland looking for Andrew and Monica…

Me: "Where could they be Gloria it's not like them to be late meeting us here at the café you know."

Gloria: "Here they come I see them coming right now."

Andrew: "Angelgirl and Gloria what are you two doing here?"

Tess: "We've got an urgent case it's going to take 3 angels of death to help these people."  
Me: "What Tess means Angelboy is that you, Adam, and I have to do our part ASAP."

Adam: "Elisa's right Andrew we've got to get moving on our part now."

Andrew: "I understand that now but why Ireland of all places?"

Me: "Easy, it's where you met Monica before you took her home to heaven correct?"  
Andrew: "That's right now I remember I spoke to her in Gaelic which is a language that she understands."

Adam: "Tess, are we going by car to our assignment or are we walking?"  
Tess: "Now, Adam do you think that the father would have you walking all over Ireland?"

Adam: "No, Tess he wouldn't do that to us unless we were familiar with it of course."

Tess: "Adam, Don't worry I'm sure that the father will give you the answers that you in time."

Andrew: "Why do we have an urgent case here in Ireland right now?"

Tess: "The Father needs the 3 of you to take some children home these children are dying of cancer."

Me: "What Tess means guys is that we have to go to a hospital here in Ireland and we don't have much time."

Adam: "I don't know why we have to do this it's bad enough we have allot of cases like this already."

Andrew: "Adam, if you don't want to do it you don't have to do it but we need your help do you understand that now."

Adam: "Andrew, don't snap at me I didn't mean to complain I'm not good with taking kids home is all."

Me: "Adam, You will get better with kids just be patient with Andrew and I will be there okay we're here for you okay."

Monica: "She's right Adam you're not the only angel on assignment here in Ireland you know I have an assignment here that may involve one of you so don't be all that surprised."

Adam:"You're right Monica I'm sorry I complained it is just tough since I'm not that great with children like Andrew is but i am trying my best to learn how to help them."

Andrew: "Adam, do you not remember a little girl named Brittany and how you were there for her you gave her a watch if I recall correctly and I was helping her teacher remember."

Adam: "Right, that was when I had time off after my last assignment I wonder how she's doing now Andrew?"

Andrew: "After this assignment ask for sometime off and check in on her Adam."

The return from the assignment in Ireland...

Me: "Monica, do we have any new assignments coming up?"

Monica: "I believe that we do little one we have to go and check on Andrew Jr. and Little Tess and see how they are doing?"

Me: "Weren't they our original assignments Monica?"  
Monica: "Aye, little one that they were but Andrew is going to be on this one also."

On the road to the next assignment with Monica and Andrew...

Andrew: "I gather you've never met our children Elisa is that right?"

Me: "Yes, that's right I Haven't met them before and I would like to meet them."

Monica: "We're nearing our home here on Earth Elisa don't worry they'll like you AJ's dealing with the whole glasses deal also."

Andrew: "Monica's not lying we had to take him to the eye doctor's two weeks ago and they said that he could become blind by the time he is fifteen that is why we requested your assistance on this case because you understand what blindness is like."

Me: "Yes, I do understand that since I was born blind and I accepted the way that I was as I got older and learned that no matter what happened I would be able to help out others like me with what I could do best."

Monica: "Although you didn't get to retire and die of natural causes like you should have you knew that what you had wouldn't leave you alone so when Andrew came for you that day that you had to tell your former students about what you had it broke their hearts yes but they understood that you would be apart of them forever."

Me: "True, I didn't know that the father had something else in plan for me."  
The Arrival at the O'Reilly residence...

Andrew: "AJ, Tess, kids we're home!!!"

Andrew Jr. :"Dad, I'm glad you're home where's mom at?"

Monica: "I'm right here little one."

Me: "Andrew would you care to tell your children why I am here please."

Andrew: "Guys, before we sit down to eat allow me to introduce you to our colleague Elisa Fernandez she's going to be your teacher at school."  
Andrew Jr.:"Dad, How can she be a teacher if she's deceased?"  
Andrew: "Very easily son she was a teacher when she was living and she has helped students like you both learn how to be effective test takers and she'll be able to help you through that process also."

Little Tess: "You mean just Andrew Jr. Right Dad?"

Andrew: "No, Little Tess I mean both of you since I received a Letter from your teacher that you aren't paying attention in class."

Andrew Jr.: "One of the counselors at school wants to put her in the special class."

Monica: "Why is that Andrew Jr?"

Andrew Jr.: "Since she isn't staying focused in class and the teacher is saying that she should be tested for dyslexia for some reason."

Andrew: "Andrew, Son how do you know all of this information have you stopped by her classes to check up on her."

Andrew Jr.: "Dad, everyday I have went to check up on her and one of her classmates Rochelle told me Tess wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad but the captain wouldn't allow her to."

Monica: "Was the captain's name Kathleen by any chance?"

Tess: "Yes, Mom it was she said no angels on my squad."

Me: "Well, since I'm now the new cheerleading advisor and Kathleen will not be allowed near my squad I will have any child who wants to join both male and female."

Andrew Jr.: "Would that include Little Tess and I Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Absolutely, you two are more than welcome to join in fact I think your parents are talking to our colleagues about having the school's name changed for our assignment."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa we've also informed the teachers that worked under Kathleen and her minions that they wouldn't be returning it'll be nothing but angels and archangels in this school."

Me: "Of course, you two will be helping me get ready for the students right?"

Andrew: "Yes, we will in fact we're going to take you to the school tomorrow to show you where we want you to meet with us each time a class lets out."

Me: "Okay, I'll try to remember where to meet with you."

The next day...

Me: "Wow, I like the way that they've changed the school name for our purpose."

Monica: "Look at the name at the front and tell me what you think of it?"  
O'Reilly Special Education Center It's the perfect name guys they should just dedicate to the both of you and be done with it."

Andrew: "Actually, we asked if they would and they said they will and so there'll many generations of students coming to attend classes here it's going to be interesting to see what they do here at O'Reilly Special Education."

Me: "When do we start the assignment here Andrew?"

Andrew: "Tomorrow, we just wanted you to see it first hand and tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up the kids we'll begin getting our classes organized and we'll meet with our students and get to know them."

Tess: "Babies, I love the name of the school and I know that you all are starting here tomorrow but there's been an accident and Andrew Jr'.s been hurt pretty severely."

Andrew: "What Tess thanks for telling me will Monica have to go with me?"

Tess: "She's already at the hospital baby Elisa will go with you Adam, Gloria, Jane, and I will set up the classes and the schedules will be sent to the students of the school don't worry."  
Andrew: "Thanks, Tess Elisa let's go we've got to get to the hospital and see Andrew Jr."

Me: "Calm down Angelboy he's not going to die he's just bruised up that's all."

Andrew: "I'm Just Concerned is all forgive me anytime I hear the word accident I automatically think that someone will die."

Me: "That's not always the case Andrew and you know it relax I'm sure Rafael will drive us there right Rafael?"  
Rafael:"Yes, Monica told me to drive her car to the hospital and she said for me to drive you and Andrew there right away."

Me: "He's going to be okay right Rafael?"  
Rafael:"Andrew Jr'.s a fighter he hasn't lost one yet."

on the road to the hospital...

Me: "Andrew, hold my hand and pray that Andrew Jr. makes it through the night."

Andrew: "I'm just hoping Monica's not going crazy because of what happened?"

The arrival at Angels and Saints Memorial Hospital...

Monica: "Oh, Andrew thank God they wouldn't let me in to see Andrew Jr. stating that I didn't have him and what have you."

Me: "Monica, listen to me I was there when you and Andrew brought him into the world I remember reading his birth certificate it said Andrew O'Reilly Jr."

Monica: "It did but my last name before Andrew and I married was O'Leary maybe they need to look under Monica O'Leary and they'll see that he's my son."

Andrew: "You mean our son dear I was there too you know."

Monica: "Aye, Andrew you were I meant our son can someone help me out here."  
Rafael: "I'm his uncle allow me Monica."

Nurse Jackson: "There is no one named Andrew O'Reilly Jr. Registered Here Mr. Hernandez."

Me: "Ma'am check again He's the son of Monica O'Leary and Andrew O'Reilly."

Nurse Douglas: "Aw, Yes he's in Room 356 on the third floor when you mentioned the mother's maiden name was O'Leary that helped us out."

Me: "His parents are concerned about him may they go and see him?"  
Rafael: "We're also family I'm his uncle and she's his cousin."

Me: "Right I am his cousin."

Dr. Jacobs: "Come With Me I'll Take you to his room his sister has not left his side."

As we enter Andrew Jr'.s hospital room....

Me: "Andrew Jr. It's okay to open your eyes it's us your family."  
Andrew Jr.: "Mom, Dad, Uncle Rafael, Cousin Elisa."

Andrew: "It's okay son what happened?'

Andrew Jr.: "I had just left practice and had picked up little Tess from school when out of nowhere this car came really fast and we had an accident all I remember was that both Little Tess and I had our seatbelts on and this man in a white suit came to the car and told us to come with him to the hospital and that is all I remember."

Me: "Was his name Adam by any chance?"  
Little Tess: "Yes, It was Adam he was so kind he told us that a friend of his loaned him her car and that we didn't have to wait for an ambulance or anything."  
Andrew: "Tess, I'm proud of the way you stayed with your brother and AJ that was smart that you both had your seatbelts you two were saved today it could have been a lot worse."

Monica: "What happened to the person in the other car though?"  
Adam: "He died instantly he was driving drunk and after he had crashed into Andrew Jr'.s car he crashed his own into a light pole."

Andrew: "Who took him home Adam did you?"

Sam: "No, That was me I needed Adam to make sure that your children got treated for the cuts and bruises that they had from the accident."

Rafael: "Are they going to be released soon?"  
Dr. Donaldson: "Yes, they've both stayed the required time here so they are allowed to go home and return to school just so long as they stay together during and after school hours."

Andrew Jr.: "Will I ever play sports again Doc?"  
Dr. Jackson: "Not right away son you have been through something traumatic it would be best to let the coach know before you do go back to it."

Little Tess: "Will I remain on the squad at school?"  
Me: "Yes, you will Tess don't worry you'll still be on the squad but right now it's best that we get you home so you both can rest and recover."

on the way back to the O'Reilly residence...

Petey: "Andrew, Monica, Elisa, and Rafael who are those two with you?"  
Me: "Petey, Allow me to introduce to you Andrew O'Reilly Jr. and Tess O'Reilly."

Petey: "Ms. Tess is waiting inside the house for you she has something to say to you."

Me: "Come on guys I don't think that we want to keep her waiting now do we?"

As we enter the house...

Tess: "Babies, Look at you what happened Angelboy?"  
Andrew: "It's a long story Tess."  
Tess: "I heard Adam's side of it let's hear it Andrew!"

Andrew: "Well, As Monica and I were showing Elisa the school that we would be assigned to the next day and we were getting to come back here you had informed us that Andrew Jr. had been in an accident and Rafael had taken to the hospital thank god they're okay they had their seatbelts on."  
Monica: "Adam was the one who found them and had taken them to the hospital in your car stating that he had permission to use it."

Tess: "He did I told him to use it so he wouldn't have to walk and I heard that Rafael used yours is that right?"

Monica: "Aye, I granted him the permission to use it to bring Andrew and Elisa because they weren't allowing me in to see my children so when Elisa Mentioned that My Maiden Name was O'Leary they allowed me to see them."  
Me: "That's not all but they'll be able to go to school and continue to live normal lives."

Tess: "That's wonderful news you three I'll get Rafael's side of it later."

Me: "So are we done with this assignment then?"

Tess: "Nowhere near it baby you all still have classes to teach tomorrow."

Me: "That's right we do thanks for being here for us Tess good night."  
The next day...

Me: Andrew Jr. Tess, come on you two we have to get a move on."

Andrew Jr. : "We're coming Elisa where are our parents?"  
Monica: "We're already downstairs little ones you must get something in your stomachs so you can be prepared for you day at school."  
Andrew: "Also, I made your lunches last night so you wouldn't have to buy the school lunches anymore."

Little Tess: "Thanks, Dad are you going to be at school with us?"  
Andrew: "Let's just say that I'll be in the counseling office."

Adam: "I'm your math teacher so don't worry since it's the first day no homework to be fair."

Andrew Jr.:"Sweet, Isn't it Little Tess?"  
Little Tess: "It's a beautiful moment Andrew Jr."

Me: "I'll meet you all there I ate breakfast earlier this morning besides Tess and I need to go over who'll be in my classes this semester."

Monica: "I'll bring Andrew Jr. and Little Tess in Elisa when you are ready of course."

Me: "Thanks, Monica what grades are they in so I know how to separate them?"

Monica: "Andrew Jr. is in the tenth grade and Little Tess is in the eighth grade."

Me: "Good, I happen to be working with that group this week."

Andrew: "Let's get going to the school little one we don't want to be late on our first day as teachers now do we?"  
Me: "You've got that right Andrew."  
On the way to O'Reilly Special Education Center...

Me: "Andrew, I'm not sure but I have a funny suspicion Kathleen is trying to mess up this assignment and we're not going to allow her to enter the school."

Andrew: "I'll do something about Kathleen don't you worry about her she's not going to enter this school it's strictly for angels and archangels only."

James: "Andrew, Ms. Monica needs your help in her classroom she's saying someone named Kathleen wants to enroll her daughter in this school."

Andrew: "James, I'm on my way up now and Kathleen will not enroll her daughter in this school."

Monica: "What's the matter Andrew something's distrubing you why aren't you telling me?"

Andrew: "Angel, It's Kathleen she wants to enroll her daughter at this school when we specified that this school was strictly for angels and archangels only."

Tess: "Angelboy, you're right we did specify that but Kathleen thinks that we didn't but we know that we did make it clear."

Me: "Guys, Kathleen and her daughter are driving me crazy get them out of here please!"

Rafael: "Patience little one patience it's okay Kathleen and her daughter are no longer here we sent them away and believe me they won't bother you again."

Me: "Thanks Rafael, what did you do to the schedule for her daughter?"  
Rafael: "I tore it to shreds we were clear on no demons in this school and we meant it."

Tess: "Rafael, I don't blame you for doing you did the right thing by doing that believe me you did the right thing by ripping her schedule since Kathleen is no longer allowed here she will just accept things the way that they are now."

Andrew: "I don't blame Rafael for doing what he did he had every right for doing what he did in the first he made the right decision it helps to keep the angels and archangels busy without the demons being there to disturb us on every assignment."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to say but I feel like something is wrong with one of my students and she's not telling me anything do I have a right to be worried about her?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you have every right to be worried about her she's not telling you what is going on with her so it's cause for concern for certain what is her name by the way?"

Me: "Melissa Jacobs and I'm not sure what I should do about her she won't let me help her out when I want to help her so badly I feel like I have failed as a teacher."

Andrew: "Angelgirl, you haven't failed as a teacher at all you just are struggling with how to get through to her she's not one of those people who wants to talk to others right now but she will see what you were trying to do in the first place."

My meeting with Melissa....

Melissa: "Mrs. Fernandez I don't understand why you wanted me to stay after school today?"  
Me: "Simple, I need you to come with me to the counseling office and talk to someone and he's very kind okay."

Melissa: "What is his name?"

Me: "His name is Andrew he's a good friend of mine he'll help you out believe me."  
Melissa: "My parents will be worried about me Mrs. Fernandez I don't know about this."

Me: "I'll Explain the reason that you are late to your parents don't worry."

Melissa's meeting with Andrew...

Andrew: "Aw, You must be Melissa right?"  
Melissa: "That is correct I am Melissa Jacobs why did you want to meet with me today Andrew?"  
Andrew: "I need to know why you aren't being honest with your teacher about your home situation what is going on at home that you are afraid of hmm?"

Melissa: "My parents are being abusive to not only me but my siblings and 3 times we have tried to leave that situation but we couldn't leave it at all."  
Andrew: "Melissa, you and your siblings don't have to take the abuse anymore you all can leave whenever you want."

Melissa: "We don't know where to go we're lost it has become hard for us to leave."

Me: "Andrew, What should I do when I drop her off should I stay with her?"

Andrew: "Elisa, Ask the father to guide them away from the abusive lifestyle that they grew up with."

Me: "So, should I stay with her yes or no?"

Andrew: "Angelgirl, I believe that she will need you but don't reveal that you are an angel until Monica, Tess, Rafael, and I arrive."

Melissa: "Mr. Andrew I don't want to go home to that house knowing that my parents will hurt my brothers and I again."

Me: "Melissa, You're not going alone my dear I'll be with you and so will the others."

Melissa: "Really, Elisa you'll be there for us."  
Me: "Yes, I will be there for you all and so will my colleagues."

On the road to Melissa's house...

Melissa: "Well, here I go Elisa wish me luck."

Me: "Melissa, I'll be out here waiting on you my dear."

Mrs. Jacobs: "Melissa Louise Jacobs where were you young lady?"  
Melissa: "I was at school Mom doing my homework since you and dad obviously don't allow me to do here at home."

Mr. Jacobs: "Don't talk back to your mother Melissa you were supposed to be home 5 minutes ago."

Me: "Melissa, What is it what's wrong?"

Melissa: "Get me out of here my parents are beating me up and I know that my brothers are next when they walk into the house oh God please help us."

Andrew: "He's heard your prayer Melissa and your brothers just got home ten minutes after you did here they come now."

Jack: "Melissa, what is it what did they do to you?"

Melissa: "They beat me up Jack I want to leave here and never come back."

Jack: "I can sympathize I got it pretty badly too and so did Jake we're going to go somewhere out of state want to come with?"

Melissa: "Yes, Let's go oh guys better yet let's just go to Aunt Miranda's instead you two can go the same school I go to believe me we'll learn so much there."

Me: "Andrew, do you think it's time to reveal that we're angels to them?"

Rafael: "I'm here let's wait for Monica and Tess to come and then we will reveal that we are angels to them."

Monica: "Tess and I here let's go tell them that we're angels guys."

Me: "Melissa, Listen to me I have something very important to tell you so please pay attention to what I'm going to say it may help you more than hurt you."  
Melissa: "What do you need to tell me Elisa?"  
Me: "Remember when you asked me if I was an angel and I didn't respond to your question."

Melissa: "Yes, what about that question are you one or not?"

Me: "Yes, Melissa I am an sent by God to tell that he loves but he doesn't love what your parents are doing to you and your brothers he also said to move away from the abusive home that you all lived in and stay with someone who will love you do you know anyone that will take good care you and your brothers Melissa?"  
Melissa: "We have an aunt in the next county where the school is located we were thinking of living with her she had offered us shelter previously and we've decided to take it."  
Me: "Good, I'm glad to hear that because you all didn't deserve that at all."

Andrew: "Little one we've got to go we've got another assignment just up the road."

Me: "I'll see you soon and remember what I said about God loving you take care of yourselves."

Jack: "Was that your teacher Melissa?"  
Melissa: "Yes, what did Rafael and Andrew tell you all the same thing I gather right?"  
Jake: "Yes, sis they said the same thing where did the two women with them go though?"

Melissa: "Aw, you're referring to Tess and Monica here they come now they are going to tell us something I am sure."

Monica: "Now, Melissa how did you know what we were going to do?"

Melissa: "Let's just say a certain angel told me to "listen up."

Tess: "Was that certain angel named Elisa?"

Jake: "Yes, that's the one she's very good at what she does."

Monica: "Aw, that she is my lad that she is."

Jack: "Andrew told Jake and I to expect the message that we are about to receive."

Monica: "Well, here it is plain and simple not only does God love you but he wants you three to look out for each other on the journey you are about to take on the road away from this house."

Tess: "Meaning that when you get to your auntie's be sure and tell her the whole story."  
Melissa: "Right she's a police officer how could I forget she's the reason that Jack wants to go into law enforcement and now he'll have the opportunity to do just that."

Monica: "Yes, and you'll be able to teach others what you have been through."

Jake: "I'll be the counselor for that school right Monica?"  
Monica: "That's right Jake you will be the counselor for that school."

Andrew, Rafael, and I wait on Tess and Monica...

Me: "What is taking them so long they've never been this late before."

Rafael: "Patience little one patience here they come now."

Monica: "Sorry, we're late but we had to make sure that they were okay with their Aunt."

Tess: "Babies, Let's go home we have sometime to kill before the next assignment."

Me: "Actually, Andrew, Rafael, and I are needed right away at another school we'll meet you there."

Tess: "ok baby, we'll see you later then."

The urgent assignment...

Me: "Why are we here again Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, we're here because the father needed us right away on this one."

Rafael: "Why am I with you two then Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, Rafael he needed three angels on this case and since we were assigned we may as well see it through right."

Me: "Right, Andrew who are we here for anyhow?"  
Andrew: "Do you remember Adam's friend Brittany Harrows?"

Me: "Yes, she was one of my previous assignment except that Adam was my supervisor at the time."  
Rafael: "From what I am reading from her file she was just diagnosed with breast cancer not too long ago and needs someone to be there for her."

Me: "So my half is to be there for her and to help her understand why that disease is taking over her body."

Rafael: "Right, Elisa exactly but don't worry I'm going to be her oncologist and you're going to be her sister Andrew's part will come soon after."

The assignment begins...

Me:"Brittany, what is it sister dear?"  
Brittany: "I don't feel so good Elisa please help me lie down."

Me: "It's okay I know that you don't want to go to the oncologist's office but you have to do you understand?"

Brittany: "Will Adam be there that is the only way that I will go."

Me: "No, but Andrew will be there his friend remember."  
Brittany: "Ok, I'll go but promise me that you won't leave my side."

Me: "Brittany would I do that to you I will be there for you."

At the oncologist's office...

Me: "I'm Elizabeth Harrows I'm signing my younger sister Brittany in to see Rafael her oncologist."

Gloria: "Aw, yes I'll just let his nurse Andrew know that she's here to see Rafael."

Me: "Thank you what was your name again?"  
Gloria: "I'm Gloria nice to meet you Elizabeth."

Me: "Likewise, Gloria I'm sorry if I forgot your name."

Andrew approaches the door...

Andrew: "Brittany Harrows the doctor's ready to see you now."  
Brittany: "Elisa, are you coming with me or am I going to go on my own."

Me: "Coming, Brittany hello Andrew how are you?"  
Andrew: "I'm good thanks why are you going in with her anyhow?"  
Me: "Brittany requested that I go in with her to hear what the oncologist has to say."

Andrew: "Aw, now that makes sense come along then."

Entering an examing room...

Me: "Brittany, Just follow Andrew's instructions and everything will go faster for you."

Brittany: "I don't know what they are yet?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll tell what they are I want you to go behind that curtain and get undressed so we can thoroughly examine you."

Me: "What would you like me to do while my sister's being examined?"  
Andrew: "If you don't mind you can wait in Rafael's office for us to come and get you."

Me: "Brittany be a good girl and let them check you over."

Brittany: "Don't leave me Elisa I don't want to be by myself please."

Me: "Britt, remember this I'm just down the hall in Rafael's office I need to do some paperwork for another case so don't worry my colleagues are good people they will help you with the questions that you may have at any given time."

Brittany: "Ok, I'll be a good girl and let them check me over Elisa."

Me: "Thank you I'll meet you in Rafael's office when they are done."

after the examination...

Me: "What's the news Dr. Hernandez?"

Rafael: "Well, She does have breast cancer but it was caught early enough to be treated properly which means that she has to go into the hospital for tests to confirm my diagnosis."

Me: "I know the best hospital in town it's called Angels and Saints Medical Center."

Rafael: "Take her there tonight and have her admitted for tests Monica will be her nurse Adam will be the oncologist taking over her case but also have him call me when she has been admitted."

Me: "Ok, so who'll be driving us there then?"  
Andrew: "That would be me Elisa I'll be driving you two to the hospital be strong for Brittany's sake she needs her sister to be strong."  
On the road to Angels and Saints Medical Center...

Brittany: "Elisa, why are we going to the hospital now?"

Me: "Brittany, I told you last night they want to figure what is really wrong with you."  
Brittany: "I don't understand I didn't have it before not until two weeks ago I discovered a lump and then my oncologist Jane told me to see her colleague Rafael."

Me: "Now, Rafael's sending you to see his colleague Adam don't worry I'll be there with you so will Andrew."

Andrew: "How's she feeling Elisa?"

Me: "Honestly Angelboy she doesn't want to go to see another oncologist and wishes this whole business with cancer was over."  
Andrew: "Don't worry about Brittany she'll be okay it's going to be a tough road for her just be there for her and show her that you will remain with her always."

the arrival at Angels and Saints...

Tess: "Angel Babies, what's the matter what's wrong?"  
Me: "Tess, I'm sure you remember Brittany Harrows right?"

Tess: "Yes, I do Angelgirl what's wrong with her?"

Andrew: "She's got breast cancer and Rafael referred to this hospital for testing and her oncologist was Elisa's oncologist if you recall."  
Tess: "Andrew, are you saying that Brittany's oncologist is Adam the one angel who was her friend for along time."

Andrew: "Yes, I am saying that Tess that's why Elisa couldn't answer the question it brought back memories of her going through what Brittany is experiencing now."

Me: "I'm sorry Tess I didn't answer that question It just reminded me so much of my experiences with that dreaded disease."

Tess: "Elisa, It's okay you're trying to be brave for Brittany's sake but it is hard to do that when you have been through that yourself."

Me: "Hi, I'm here to admit my sister Brittany Harrows into the hospital."  
Monica: "You must be Elizabeth Harrows her sister where is she?"

Brittany: "I'm in the wheelchair in front of her."

Me: "Brittany Ann you know better than to answer your nurse like that."

Brittany: "Elisa, I'm scared I don't understand what is going on?"

Me: "I'm going to do my best and help you out but you must allow Monica to take you to your room so you can be settled in."

Brittany: "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"  
Me: "No, Brittany I have a room in a hotel not too far from the hospital and will be there if you need me."

Andrew: "Little one what is it?"

Me: "Andrew, Brittany was defiant today when I had to admit her to the hospital."

Andrew: "Come here it's okay I'm not going to hurt you tell me what happened?"

Me: "Well, as I was telling Monica Brittany's nurse my name and that I was admitting her to the hospital she asked me where Brittany was and Brittany answered, "I'm in the wheelchair in front of her."

Andrew: "You mean to tell me that Monica asked you where Brittany and Brittany answered for you."

Me: "Yes, that's right she answered for me and didn't even allow me to answer Monica's question."

Andrew: "Little one you rest I'll stop by and see Brittany and tell her that she shouldn't have been defiant with you her own sister."

Me: "That's okay Andrew I think she has realized that already."

The next day...

Brittany: "Elisa, I owe you an apology I'm sorry I was so defiant with you last night."

Me: "Britt, I accept your apology wholeheartedly who came by last night to talk to you."

Brittany: "Andrew came by and told me that I should be kinder to you."

Me: "When Monica asked me the question of where you were you should have allowed me time to answer her question."

Brittany: "I didn't mean to be snappy I don't like hospitals or having cancer so I am deeply sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Me: "Brittany, what are you scared of honestly?"  
Brittany: "I'm scared that I may die before I get the chance to live."

Me: "Sis, listen I know that you're scared you have every right to be but allow the team of doctors and nurses to try and figure something out that will help you do you understand."

Brittany: "Yes, I do I haven't met my new oncologist yet."  
Me: "Here he comes now be a good girl and let him tell you what he sees is wrong with you."

Brittany: "You're not leaving are you?"

Me: "Brittany, I have other business to attend to I'll be back after he and his team examines you I promise."

Andrew: "Little one what is it?"  
Me: "Andrew, she wanted me to stay with her but I can't seem to stay long enough because it hurts too much to see her going through what I went through."

Andrew: "Go back to the hotel and rest I'll have Rafael stay with her tonight."

Me: "Thank you I'm sorry if I seem so out of it."

Andrew: "Little one you can only take so much it hard for an angel especially since you were once in her shoes scared and wondering whether you would live or die."

Me: "Yes, no kidding I was a teacher when I was diagnosed I do say so myself."  
Andrew: "Go relax you need to rest Tess and Gloria will be there for you."

Me: "Thanks tell Brittany that I'll stay with her tomorrow night."

Back at the hotel...

Tess: "Elisa, Baby what is it?"

Me: "It's Brittany she wanted me to stay with her tonight but I couldn't so Andrew sent me here instead."

Gloria: "Elisa, relax you'll be fine Brittany will understand why Rafael is there and you aren't."  
Me: "Do you mean that it wasn't just the three of us on assignment tonight?"

Tess: "That's right baby the father asked us to come and help you all out he figured the more angels here on Earth the better."

Me: "No arguments there Tess I'm okay now I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

Gloria: "Ok, good night little one."  
Me: "Night, Gloria, Tess, Monica, and Andrew."  
Andrew: "Good Night Elisa."  
Me: "How's Brittany doing Monica?"  
Monica: "Aw, the wee one isn't doing too good."

Me: "Meaning, that her cancer was caught too late for it to go into remission."

Andrew: "Yes, Adam's tried everything possible to keep it in remission but it's the stubborn kind and it has spread to her liver."

Me: "Oh, no Rafael didn't tell us that the last time around."

Andrew: "He didn't know anything until they did a biopsy and discovered it then."

Me: "Could she die if it isn't treated properly?"  
Andrew: "She's got six months to live Elisa."

Me: "So she could die within that amount of time right."

Andrew: "Yes, little one she could that is why God wants us to go and be with her."

Me: "I slept well last night and I'm ready to accomplish what the father has asked us to accomplish."

Andrew: "We don't have a lot of time to do it in so let's go."  
the arrival at Angels and Saints...

Brittany: "Elisa, Andrew, what are you two doing here?"  
Me: "Brittany, It's ok to cry I know how it must hurt just let it out."

Brittany: "I don't feel well at all Elisa I want to be well again."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa and I aren't leaving your side we're here for you."

Me: "Brittany, don't be afraid we're here for you sweetie."

Brittany: "Are you two angels?"  
Andrew: "Yes, Brittany we are and in a little while we'll be taking you home to see the father but you have to do one thing for us first."

Brittany: "What is that Andrew?"

Andrew: "Help another cancer patient see the light and feel God's love."

Monica: "Brittany you remember Jenna right?"

Brittany: "Yes, from my counseling sessions is it her daughter that is dealing with the cancer?"  
Jenna: "Yes, Nancy won't accept the diagnosis and says that the doctors are wrong."

Brittany: "Where's Nancy Now?"

Nancy: "I'm right here in the next bed crying."

Brittany: "Nancy, relax who's your oncologist by the way?"

Nancy: "His name's Adam I believe is he a good friend of yours?"  
Brittany: "Yes, he is just let him help you out like he did with me."  
Andrew: "Elisa, Brittany it's time to go ladies."

Me: "Brittany, close your eyes that's a girl we're taking you on a journey where there is no more pain."  
On the road to heaven with Brittany....

Me: "Andrew, when did you discover that Brittany had what I had?"

Andrew: "Two days after you and Adam had finished the first assignment with her."

Me: "Oh, I suspect that Adam told you she was crying after hearing the news of her health."

Andrew: "Yes, he also told me that you helped her understand that there are many others out there that understood what she was going through."

Brittany: "How far away from home are we guys?"

Me: "We're at the gates now Brittany."

Andrew: "It's okay go ahead and run into the father's arms he's been waiting for you."  
Me: "We'll be back we have to go get our colleagues Petey'll show you around you'll like him."

Petey: "You must be Brittany Harrows welcome home to heaven."

Brittany: "Thank you Petey I didn't know you were an angel also they didn't tell me that part."

Petey: "I am an angel but I died from a different disease called Cystic Fibrosis."

Brittany: "That must have been painful and debilitating for your mom and everyone in your community to deal with am I right?"  
Petey: "Yes, you are right don't worry you'll like it here I'm sure of it."

Brittany: "Is this where I am staying?"

Petey: "It does say Brittany Harrows does it not?"

Brittany: "Yes, it does."

The return to Earth for our colleagues...

Andrew: "Elisa, what's the matter you're awfully quiet."

Me: "Well, It's just that Gloria and I have an urgent assignment but we may need an angel of death on this case I'm not sure who it'll be though?"  
Andrew: "I'm thinking that It'll be Rafael since he and Gloria have worked together on some cases."

Me: "You're probably right Andrew It's her daughter Kassie she's dealing with something that I'm not sure how to describe right now."

Andrew: "Aw, Yes I remember Kassie well but don't worry with you three there I'm sure she'll be in good hands."

Me: "If we need extra help we can request you, Monica, and Tess right."

Andrew: "Exactly, we'll be available when you need us we'll be there for you."

Me: "There are Tess and Monica and Rafael but where's Adam he's the only one missing."

Andrew: "I think I know where he could be right now turn around."

Me: "Adam, what is it?"

Adam: "Where's Brittany her friends and family don't believe that she has died."  
Andrew: "We just took her home 5 minutes ago why?"

Adam: "How did she end up with breast cancer I'll never understand that."

Me: "Adam, ask her I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her the right questions."

The urgent assignment...

Gloria: "Elisa, I'm not sure if you've met Kassie before or have you?"

Me: "Gloria, I don't think that I have but she must be a pretty special one for you to have as your daughter."

Gloria: "You're right Elisa she is but I'm afraid that if she does her assignments by herself she'll get hurt."  
Me: "Hence, the reason that you requested Rafael and I in the first place right?"  
Gloria: "Right, I need one to be here for her when she gets out of school and the other to help her with her assignments."

Me: "Tell you what Gloria Rafael, Andrew, and I will discuss it tonight and decide who will pick up Kassie tomorrow from school."  
Gloria: "Thanks, you don't know how much of a big help you all are to me."

That night...

Me: "Rafael, Andrew, guys Gloria seriously is concerned about Kassie I'm not sure which one of us will be at the school for her and which one of us will help her on her assignments and so forth."

Andrew: "Elisa, if you would like I'll be glad to pick up Kassie from school and why don't you do her assignments with her she may need another female to talk to."

Me: "Besides her mother and Aunt right."

Rafael: "I think you mean besides her mother, aunt, and grandmother right Elisa?"

Me: "That's what I meant Rafael."  
Rafael: "I figured that is what you meant little one."

Me: "Rafael, will be here at the house when Kassie arrives?"

Rafael: "Absolutely, little angel I'll be here for her no problem."

Kassie's arrival home...

Rafael: "Hello, Kassie how are you dear?"  
Kassie: "Uncle Rafael what are you doing here?"  
Rafael: "I came to see you sweetheart."

Me: "Kassie, what do you need help homework wise?"  
Kassie: "Mathematics and Writing mostly I can do the rest on my own."

Gloria: "Kassie Sierra the reason Elisa you that is because you have an assignment later tonight and you need to have an angel with you on it."

Kassie: "Mom, I can do the assignment for the father on my own."

Gloria: "You will not do any such thing young lady because the father made a request for one of us to go with you."

Me: "Kassie, I've tried that argument before and I've never won with it before so I suggest that you allow me to be your supervisor for the assignment tonight dear."

Kassie: "Elisa, there's no reason that you should have to help me out I can do it on my own you know."

Andrew: "Angelgirl are you okay?"

Me: "No, Andrew she defied her mother's direct orders and she knows she did."

Gloria: "Elisa, you're right Kassie did defy me it's not your fault so don't blame yourself."

Me:"Thanks, Gloria you're too kind."

That night...

Me: "Kassie, You know I was right about arguing with your mom wasn't going to get you anywhere."

Kassie: "Yes, but I still have to do the assignment for the father and I can't do it on my own."

Me: "Hence, the reason I'm here to help you out on it."

Kassie: "We have been assigned to a children's hospital and we're needed right away."

Me: "Listen, since the senior angels are out I'll leave them a note that we went to do the assignment and will return after it is completed."

Kassie: "Ok, thanks Elisa."

Me: "No, thanks needed Kassie believe me It'll help me learn what being an angel is all about?"

On the way out of the house...

Me: "Kassie, where is there a pen and paper so I can write a quick note?"

Kassie: "Right here Elisa be quick before they get back."

Me:  
Gloria,

Don't worry Kassie and I went to do the assignment for the father we'll return soon after Please let Andrew, Rafael, Tess, and Monica know.

Signed,

Elisa"Little Angel" Fernandez and Kassie Sierra

Kassie: "I made sure to practice my signature last night."

Me: "Let's go we have an assignment to accomplish for the father."

The return of the senior angels...

Gloria: "Elisa, Kassie where are you two?"

Rafael: "Gloria, there's a note in Elisa's neat handwriting stating where they'd be and Kassie signed it also."

Andrew: "I thought Kassie wasn't supposed to leave the house Gloria?"

Monica: "No, Andrew the father called her away urgently that was smart of Elisa to remember to leave a note for Gloria the way she did."

Our return from the assignment...

Me: "Hi, guys we're back Kassie did a great job in fact the father says if she keeps it up she'll be an angel of death herself soon."

Rafael: "Really, Little Angel that's wonderful Where's Kassie though?"

Kassie: "Right here Uncle Rafael I'm just hanging up my coat and putting everything away."

Gloria: "Kassie Sierra where were you young lady?"

Kassie: "Mom, didn't you read the note?"

Monica: "She's right little one there was a note which Elisa wrote and they both signed here's a copy of it."

Gloria: "Oh, alright I'll let it slide this time but next time tell me ahead of time please."

Andrew: "Now, Gloria how were they supposed to know what the father had in the plans for them hmm?"

Tess: "I don't like taking sides here but Andrew's right Gloria Elisa's reliable and she wouldn't have let a demon near Kassie and she would helped her at the first sign."

Me: "Thank you Tess for that encouragement."

Tess: "Elisa, you're more than welcome baby."

On the road back to heaven...

Me: "Andrew, did I do something wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no you followed all of the rules to the letter Gloria just needs to stop freaking out so much everytime Kassie has an assignment from the father though."

Rafael: "I don't think she ever will

Andrew."

Me: "Why do you say that Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Easy, she's a mom and she's very protective of her little ones."

Me: "Aw, yes I work with little Sara next week."

Meanwhile in heaven...

Me: "Monica, did I disappoint you all on this assignment?"

Monica: "No, Little one Gloria has just got to realize that Kassie's growing up is all."

the meeting between the angels and the father...

The Father: "Elisa, my child I heard you helped little Kassie on one of her assignment congratulations!!!

Me: "On what?"

Andrew: "You've just been promoted to Liasion Officer although you will remain an Angel of Death."

Me: "May I be excused Father I need to tell the rest of my colleagues?"

The Father: "Absolutely. My child go ahead."

The announcement...

Me: "Tess, Monica, Adam, Rafael, Petey, Kassie, Sara, Britt."

Monica: "What is it little one what is it?"

Me: "I've just been promoted to Liaison Officer!!!"  
Tess: "That's Wonderful!!!"

Petey: "Where's my mom when I need her?"

Me: "Petey, Actually we're going to go see her she's our next assignment."

Petey: "YAY!!!"

Adam: "Elisa, I heard the wonderful news well done my dear."

Me: "Thanks, Adam I couldn't be happier with this promotion I was shocked when the father told me though."

Adam: "What was so shocking Andrew's one of those himself although he remains an angel of death."

Andrew: "Adam's right I am a Liaison Officer myself."

Me: "Right, I didn't know that Andrew?"

Andrew: "I just didn't tell you that I was one also."

Me: "I wished that you had told me."

Andrew; "Now you know my dear are you ready for your next assignment Elisa?"

Me: "Does it have to with Petey's mom Audrey?"

Andrew: "No, it's a different one entirely."

Me: "Where are we headed then?"  
Andrew: "We'll find out soon enough."

Me: "Tell me it doesn't have to do with your children."

Andrew: "Yes, it does little Tess needs our help and so does Andrew Jr."

Me: "I didn't know we would be requested again."

Andrew: "Well, we were and Monica's going with us."

Monica: "I am going to be there also."

Me: "Aren't you and Andrew going to be training me?"

Andrew: "You're right we are going to be training you."


	2. Chapter 2

Elisa December 16

Elisa December 16, 2009

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Touched by an Angel they belong to Martha Williamson and CBS. Any characters that you don't recognize are my own.

Chapter 1

The angels new assignment…

Tess: "Listen up babies we have a new assignment from the father."

Monica: "Where is this assignment Tess and what is her name?"

Andrew: "Let her finish angel she's just about to tell us be patient."

Tess: "Thank you Angelboy first of all it's at a school and the second answer is that it is a teacher at the school."

Andrew: "Is she my assignment Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, Angelboy but Monica will be working in the classroom right next to hers."

Rafael: "What will I be doing Tess?"

Tess: "You'll be with Andrew until it's time to take his assignment home."

Monica: "I'll be the teacher next door to her will I be taking over for her when Andrew takes her home?"  
Tess: "I don't know angel girl I don't know."

Adam: "I'll be taking her place Monica since Andrew will be taking her home."

In my classroom…

Me: "Okay, class we're going to have a couple of guests today."

Jennifer: "Mrs. Fernandez didn't we have a couple of guests last week?"

Me: "Yes, but those were two ghost hunters and my supervisors Jason and Grant these guests are two angels their names are Andrew and Rafael."  
Melissa: "Mrs. Fernandez is something wrong with you health wise that you haven't told us."

Me: "You'll know soon enough Melissa you'll know soon enough."

Enter Andrew and Rafael…

Andrew: "Rafael, why did Tess want you with me again?"  
Rafael: "Simple, because she felt that two angels of death would be better than one."

Andrew: "I don't know if she's going to like this much."

Rafael: "Are you referring to our assignment Elisa Fernandez Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Yes, I'm referring to her I'm not sure how she'll take it when she sees the two of us there."

Rafael: "She'll understand why we are there Andrew she'll understand."  
the assignment begins…

Me: "Aw, you must Andrew and Rafael Jameson we've been waiting on you to arrive."

Andrew: "Yes, we are Andrew and Rafael Jameson we came to talk to your class about an essay contest that is happening in two weeks."  
Melissa: "Really, what will be the prize for the best essay?"  
Andrew: "A college scholarship of course Melissa."

Me: "Ok. I'm going to leave you in the care of Rafael while Andrew and I chat in private outside."

Meanwhile in the quad with Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, why are you and Rafael really here I know it has something to with me."  
Andrew: "Before I tell you that Elisa how did you know that Rafael and I weren't here to tell the students about an essay contest what gave you the hint that it was something else."

Me: "Well, two weeks ago when I went to my oncologist's office I saw you there."  
Andrew: "What was I doing at your oncologist's office during that time?"  
Me: "I don't remember all I remember was you were talking to an Irish woman who was right next to you."  
Andrew: "Aw, you're referring to Monica right I was telling her that I wasn't sure when our next assignment from the father would be or who it would be and then two weeks later Tess is telling both of us that it's at a school and it also happens to be a teacher of the school."

Me: "Hence, I'm a teacher who works here could it be me?"

Andrew: "Tess, told me that it would be you because your test results indicated a recurrence of the cancer."

Me: "Meaning that it had returned after sometime of being in remission."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa anyhow when your oncologist told you that you would most likely die before the year was over you started to cry why was that?"  
Me: "Simple, I didn't know how I was going to tell my students about what I had."

Andrew: "You mean what you have right?"

Me: "Yes, that is what I meant Andrew I don't think they'd understand it really well."  
Andrew: "Tell you what you sit behind your desk and I'll explain it to them."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I wished that I could come up with the right words to say."

Andrew: "Elisa, sometimes it isn't all that easy I should know even angels get confused."

Me: "You mean to tell me that you're an angel Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I am and I'm here to take you home when you are ready to go."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I don't know when I'll be ready though I still have to explain to my students who are pretty concerned if you know what I mean."

Andrew: "Elisa, what was our initial agreement hmm?"

Me: "That you would tell them while I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork."  
Andrew: "That's right I'll tell them don't worry about it okay let me tell them."

Andrew and I reenter the classroom…

Rafael: "Yes, the students continuously asked me questions and I've already informed that Andrew was going to tell them about what was wrong with their teacher."

Me: "Class may I have your attention please!!!"  
The Class: "Yes, Mrs. Fernandez what is it?"

Me: "As you know I haven't been able to tell you what has got me depressed?"

Melissa: "Is a health problem Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Yes, I don't know if you all remember when we did the health class two weeks ago?"

Mitchell: "Was it about the male and female reproductive systems?"

Andrew: "Very good Mitchell that is what it was about what part do you guys know what your teacher is trying to tell you now?"  
Jennifer: "I do she has breast cancer is that Mr. Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Very good Ms. Martin yes she does have breast cancer and she may not live to see you all graduate so she'll be going home in a few minutes."

Jake: "Mrs. Fernandez please don't go we need you here with us."

Me: "I wished that I didn't have to go guys but it's my time to go now don't you cry for me remember that I'll be in heaven watching over you everyday."

Melissa: "Who will be our new teacher Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "I don't know but whoever it is be respectful to him or her."

A few minutes later…

Andrew: "Elisa, are you ready to go?"  
Me: "Yes, I'm very tired and my body is so weary Andrew let's go home."

Andrew: "Yes, let's go home little one don't worry Adam is going to be the new teacher."

Me: "Do I know him?"  
Andrew: "I don't think so no Elisa you don't."  
Entering Heaven with Andrew…

Tess: "Angelboy, what are you doing here?"

Andrew: "My part of the assignment is over Tess the father requested that I bring Elisa home and I have so now she's going to rest for awhile while Monica, Rafael, and Adam do their parts of the assignment that we were all on together."  
Me: "Andrew, do you have to go back down again?"  
Andrew: "No, Elisa not for awhile at least but when I do I know that Tess will take good care of you."  
Tess: "Angelboy, you're being requested by Monica I'll take good care of her don't worry."

Andrew: "I'll be back later Elisa listen to Ms. Tess she'll teach you everything that she taught us remember you'll be going on assignments soon and you'll have different supervisors along the way but your main supervisors will be Tess, Monica, Rafael, Gloria and I do you understand that."

Me: "Yes, Andrew I haven't forgotten that yet nor will I forget that."

Tess and I talk…

Tess: "Elisa, I know that you didn't want to die before your time but the father called you home you couldn't necessarily ignore now could you have?"  
Me: "No, Tess I couldn't have done that I know that he wanted me home and I was tired anyhow so I wanted to come home to be with God in the first place."

Tess: "Baby, it's okay to cry I know that you're frustrated that you didn't finish out your teaching term it is okay to be upset believe me even Monica and Andrew have been this way on assignments before just let it out Tess is here to help you through it."

The return of Andrew, Rafael, Adam, and Monica…

Andrew: "Tess, how's she doing?"  
Tess: "To be honest Angelboy she went to sleep five minutes ago Petey came to tuck her in."  
Monica: "I heard that she was crying Tess what had her so sad?"  
Tess: "Miss Wings I'm sure she'll tell you in the father's time."

Rafael: "She seemed so happy on Earth why would she cry in Heaven?"  
Tess: "Rafael as I told Monica all in God's time she'll tell you all in God's time."

Adam: "She's going to be okay I just went to check on her and Andrew was in there with her to make sure she was alright she said that you calmed her down Tess nice job!!!"  
Tess: "She needed to release all of the stress that she had and give it to the father Adam."  
Andrew: "She's okay she just went back to sleep five minutes ago and she said that was kind of Adam to be concerned for her she never really had someone that concerned for her."  
Adam: "What scared her Andrew why was she shaking so badly when I went into check on her?"  
Andrew: "Adam let's talk in the kitchen in private excuse us Tess and Monica."  
Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Adam: "Why didn't you want to say it in front of Tess and Monica?"

Andrew: "Simple, I didn't need them to overhear what I wanted to tell you about Elisa so listen up please she's not used to being an angel she starts remembering her life as a human and how she was abused sexually by someone who was not too kind to her."

Adam: "She was abused sexually I didn't know that Andrew no wonder she cried so much."

Andrew: "Yes, she had to relieve the pressure of all of the burdens that she carried from the times that she was living up until now she couldn't help it."

Adam: "No wonder Tess was such a good motherly angel to Elisa when you had to return to Earth for the rest of us she needed to talk to someone who would understand her."

Rafael: "I think she's awake Andrew and she's burning up she said she isn't feeling good."

Andrew reenters my room…

Andrew: "Elisa, it's Andrew can you hear me?"  
Me: "I can Andrew but I just can't see is all I have been wanting to see clearly."

Andrew: "Elisa, what have you got dear?"  
Me: "It's just a bad cold I'm sure I'll be over it before the assignment."

Andrew: "Close your eyes my child and I'll tell you a story of a new angel."

Me: "Ok, I'll listen closely I have been wanting to listen to that type of story."

Andrew: "Good, relax it'll be a short story since you aren't feeling well."  
Me: "I'm letting the heavenly music put me to sleep right away."

Andrew: "Well, this new angel was once a teacher at a school and she had a disease that took her life she met a group of angels whose names were: "Andrew, Monica, Tess, Gloria, and Rafael."

Me: "I'm listening I'm just letting it take affect now."  
Adam: "I'll finish the story Andrew she seems to be okay now."  
Andrew: "Thanks, Adam you're a big help buddy you know that."

Me: "Adam, did I ever meet you I don't recall if I had I can't really remember."

Adam: "Yes, I was once your teacher and oncologist if you can recall."  
Me: "Oh, that's right you were my oncologist and Braille teacher now I recall."

Adam: "Yes, I also told you that my colleague would be your Angel of Death."

Me: "Are you referring to Andrew the one who informed my former students about my disease and death that day."

Adam: "Yes, Elisa I am referring to Andrew very good my dear."

Me: "I think I can go to sleep now thanks for the story I'm that new angel aren't I?"  
Rafael: "That's right little one you're the new angel but don't worry it'll be okay you'll learn what you need to know in God's time and you'll know what to do on an assignment when Andrew, Adam, and I can't make it to be your supervisor angels."

Me: "Rafael, I don't think I'll ever be an Angel of Death unless I work under either of you guys."

The next day…

Andrew: "Never say never Elisa you never know what the father may have in plan for you."

Me: "I didn't know that it would happen Andrew when do we go on our first assignment?"

Rafael: "Soon little angel very soon I'm sure you know that I am going to be your supervisor for your first assignment."

Me: "When was this decided Rafael I didn't hear the announcement?"  
Andrew: "I just got the information this morning from the father and he said that Rafael will be your supervisor for one assignment and we'll alternate people after awhile."

Me: "Where are we headed Rafael?"

Rafael: "We'll find out when we get there."

On the way to the assignment location…

Me: "Rafael, where are we I don't know where we are?"

Rafael: "I'll show you instead of tell you Elisa because it'll be easier."

Me: "I can't wait anymore quit leaving me in suspense."

Rafael: "Little angel be patient with me I'll give you all the information that you need."

Me: "I'm trying to be patient Rafael I'm trying to be patient believe me it is hard."

Rafael: "Okay, here's what I know about our assignment it's your husband."

Me: "My husband what's going on with him is it a health situation and does Andrew need to be called in on it?"  
Rafael: "Elisa, yes to it being a health problem and no to Andrew being called in on it."

Me: "You mean that he isn't going to die?"

Rafael: "Yes, he's going to die but the father wants you to take him home."

Me: "Me I'm not an angel of death Rafael or am I?"

Rafael: "You were just promoted to angel of death two weeks ago."

Me: "Ok, I guess I can handle that I feel a little nervous forgive me for that."

Entering my house…

Me: "Luis Fernandez do you remember me?"  
Luis: "Yes, you're my wife who died two weeks ago right?"

Me: "That's right I'm here to take you home to God he's calling you home dear."

Luis: "I'm ready to go knowing that the next generation of technical people can handle what I have taught them they'll remember for that someday soon."

On the road to heaven…

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd the assignment go?"

Me: "Okay, I didn't know I had to bring my husband home Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Now who told you that you had to bring him home?"  
Rafael: "That would be me Andrew he wasn't doing too good health wise so I figured she would be the perfect angel to bring her husband home to heaven and she did an awesome job!!!"

Andrew: "Did you reveal that you were an angel Elisa?"

Me: "Yes, I did and he said that he was ready to go home."

The next week…

Andrew: "Elisa, are you ready for this assignment?"  
Me: "Yes, I am I hope that I don't have to take anyone home during this one?"

Andrew: "Don't you worry about that I am sure that you won't but if you do just remember to tell them that God does love them and is ready to welcome them home."

Me: "Okay, are you going to be my supervisor this week?"  
Andrew: "Yes, I am going to be your supervisor this week."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know that I was chosen to become an angel of death already?"  
Andrew" Who told you that Elisa I need to know so I can confirm it with Tess and the father."

Me: "Rafael, told me last week while we were on assignment he said that I had been promoted to Angel of Death but I didn't hear an announcement or anything so I'm curious is Rafael being truthful at this point."  
Andrew: "We'll find out as soon as we return from our assignment."

Me: "I guess we will won't we Andrew?"

Andrew: "Yes, we will don't worry Elisa you'll know the truth soon enough."

After the assignment…

Tess: "Elisa, Adam needs to see you he's with the father at the moment it's about the promotion I believe they need to confirm it is all."

Me: "I'm on my way over there now I will find out if it is true or not."

The meeting between the angels and the father…

Andrew: "Father, why did you ask us to come to this meeting if it is about Elisa's status as an angel of death."

Adam: "I think he wants to know who told Elisa that she was promoted to Angel of Death."

Rafael: "That would be me father I informed on the previous case."

Me: "I'm not in trouble Father am I?"

The father: "No, my child we just need to sort some things out about your promotion is all."

Me: "Phew!!! May I be excused so the senior angels can talk to you about me?"  
The Father: "Yes, You May my child please be here when the news is handed down though."

Me: "Yes, father I will be here for the announcement that is given."

Monica: "Elisa, how come you're not in there listening to what the father is saying to the others are you afraid that your promotion isn't real?"  
Me: "Yes and no Monica I'm just nervous about the news is all."

Tess: "Baby, it'll be okay I'm sure Andrew will come out with good news for you."

The decision is made…

Andrew: "Elisa, would you please come here for a minute please?"  
Me: "What's the matter Andrew did I do something wrong?"  
Andrew: "No, the father wanted me to tell you in private the decision that was made."  
In the conference room…

Andrew: "Well, there's good news and there's bad news."

Me: "I'd rather hear the good news first Andrew please."  
Andrew: "Well, the good news is that you are an angel of death but, the bad news is that you are still in the beginning of being an angel of death."

Me: "Which means I'm still learning what it is like to be an angel of death."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa don't be sad you'll be able to do more on your own soon enough on your own assignments as an angel of death."

Me: "So until then I can't bring his children home right?"  
Andrew: "The father didn't say that all he said was to make sure that a senior angel was with you when you do it though."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew thanks but how will I know when I'll be needed as an angel of death what will be some of the signs that I should look for to indicate that."

Andrew: "Well, Elisa first off you'll look for someone who is near death and needs an angel."

Me: "Sort of like our next assignment right Andrew?"

Andrew: "Very good Elisa our next assignment may need our help and is afraid to ask for it."

Me: "Where are we headed anyhow Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Somewhere that is familiar to you Elisa can you guess where that is?"

Me: "I'm going to say East Los Angeles College (ELAC)."

Andrew: "You'd be right too Elisa you're going to help a student by the name of: Andréa Thomas."

Me: "Andréa Thomas huh what is she struggling on now?"  
Andrew: "Well, she's struggling with writing and other subjects you're going to be her tutor but remember when I want to talk to you please excuse yourself long enough to debrief me about her struggles are I will be watching you and her work together."

Me: "Andrew, I understand that you would like for me to debrief you and I will be sure and do just that every five or ten minutes during the assignment I promise."

Andrew: "That is all I am asking for little angel that is all I am asking for."

Me: "The reason you called me "Little angel" is because I am the new angel right?"

Andrew: "You're catching on Elisa that is exactly why I called you "little angel."

The assignment at ELAC…

Me: "Andrew, I'm kind of nervous I've never taught a class before so I have to be prepared for what I am to expect out of my students this semester right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa don't worry as you say the words and remember what your job is here your students will eventually warm up to you."

Me: "Really, I haven't seen my assignment yet Andrew."

Andrew: "Do you see the girl that is all by herself right there Elisa?"

Me: "Yes, Andrew I do see her now is that Andréa Thomas?"

Andrew: "Yes, little angel that's her she's been trying to make friends since her freshmen semester here but has had no luck whatsoever on making friends and she seems to be a loner so to speak."

Me: "Meaning that she would rather be on her own what do I have to do to help her Andrew?"

Andrew: "You'll find out soon enough little one remember I'm expecting a debriefing on the assignment every five to ten minutes is that understood little angel?"

Me: "Yes, it is understood Andrew I will remember to debrief you every five to ten minutes."  
The assignment begins…

Me: "Good morning Class!!!"

The Class: "Good Morning Mrs. Fernandez!!!"

Me: "Has anyone seen Andréa Thomas today?"

Andréa: "I'm Andréa Thomas how may I help you Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Ok, can you tell me how you got into my first period parapsychology then Ms. Thomas?"  
Andréa : "A man named Adam told me to report here for first period ma'am."

Me: "I see and did he tell you that I would also be your tutor Ms. Thomas?"

Andréa: "No, Mrs. Fernandez he didn't mention tutoring services ma'am."

Andrew: "Remember our deal little one?"  
Me: "Coming, Andrew Excuse me class I need to speak to my supervisor for a moment."

Andrew and I chat in the quad…

Andrew: "Elisa, very good that is what I wanted to hear from you."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm surprised that Andréa Thomas is in my parapsychology class and she told me that someone named Adam put her there I don't understand why?"

Andrew: "Because she has something to tell you Elisa but she's not sure how to express it?"  
Me: "What do you mean Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, let's just say that she hasn't been well for quite sometime and is afraid that the other students may tease her because of it."

Me: "Oh, I didn't know that was it but is it something similar to what I had or something different?"  
Andrew: "You'll find out all in the father's time Elisa all in the father's time."

My return to the classroom…

Jennifer: "Andi, stepped out for a few minutes said that she wasn't feeling good."

Me: "Thank you Jennifer I'll go find her thank you for telling me right away."

In the ladies room…

Me: "Andi, it's Elisa your teacher what is it?"

Andi: "I have leukemia Elisa and I have had it since I was fifteen but no one understands."

Me: "I do I died from a different type of cancer but I know what having cancer is like."  
Andi: "You do then why are the doctors telling me that I won't live to see next year."

Me: "Andi, I wished that I knew the answers to those questions but I have no idea."

Andi: "Elisa, I don't feel so good I don't what it is but I hurt a lot Elisa I really hurt."

Me: "Excuse me a second my supervisor needs to see me and I'll be right back okay."

Andrew: "Good you got my signals what's going with her Elisa is she hurting?"

Me: "Yes, Andrew she's in a lot of pain she said that she's had leukemia since she was nine years old and doesn't want to stay in the land of the living anymore what should I do?"

Andrew: "Be there for her and ask the father for guidance if he says it's her time tell her to hold your hand until you two reach heaven's gates."

Me: "Okay, I'll go be with her she needs an angel right about now doesn't she?"

My return to Andi…

Me: "Andi, as promised I have returned how are you feeling?"

Andi: "I am still hurting Elisa why can't I go home already I want to go home."

My prayer is answered…

Me: "Andi, I'm an angel sent by God to tell you that he loves you and he's sad that you are in so much pain and also he's ready to welcome you home Andi Thomas."

Andi: "Where's your supervisor Elisa?"

Andrew: "I'm right here Andi don't worry did you really think that I'd let Elisa walk you to heaven's gates by herself you're kidding me right?"  
Andi: "Will the other students know that I am gone from this world?"  
Me: "Yes, Andi they will and they'll wished that they had the opportunity to get to know you."

Andrew: "Elisa, How's she doing is she okay?"  
Me: "Yes to both questions she's fine Andrew she just needed to go home to the father is all."

Andrew: "Tess is going to be extremely proud of you angel girl there's no doubt about it."

As we reenter heaven…

Adam: "Hey, Andrew, Andi and Elisa how are you all doing?"

Andrew: "Not bad Elisa did really well for her second time of taking someone home."

Tess: "How is that Angelboy?"

Andrew: "Well, she talked to her before the long process of bringing her home."

Monica: "Aw, so she brought another female home what is this new angel's name?"  
Me: "Monica O'Reilly meet Andi Thomas Andi Thomas meet Monica O'Reilly."

Andi: "How do you do Monica?"  
Monica: "I'm very well thank you Andi."  
Tess: "What is Andi short for Elisa?"

Me: "Andréa Tess Andi's short for Andréa."

Andrew: "Just like Andy would be short for Andrew Tess."

Tess: "Alright, I just needed to know so that when the father gives out the assignments he can say her name and who her supervisor will be at that time by the way nice job angel girl I am pleased with the way you handled this assignment very good."

Me: "Thanks, Tess I was a little nervous at first if it hadn't of been for Andrew I'm not sure I would have accomplished this assignment on my own I know I have to stop doubting myself since I am now an angel myself it is hard not to doubt myself."

Tess: "Now, Elisa there is no reason for you to doubt yourself and you know it the father will always provide you with the information when you need it believe me he will."  
Andrew: "Tess is right Elisa trust in the father he'll help you through it all."

Me: "Andrew, when's my next assignment and whose going to be my supervisor?"

Andrew: "It's in five minutes little angel and your supervisor will be Adam this time."

The briefing before the assignment…

Adam: "Elisa, has Andrew filled you in on the assignment yet?"

Me: "No, Adam aren't you supposed to do that as my superior or am I wrong?"

Adam: "No, Elisa you're not wrong you're right let's go sit down somewhere we can discuss the next assignment away from the other angels of course."

Me: "How about the conference room it's not being used much right now."  
Meanwhile in the conference room…

Adam: "Ok, Elisa are you ready for this assignment?"  
Me: "Where are we headed this time Adam I hope it is somewhere that is familiar to me?"  
Adam: "Yes, it is in fact it's a school to be exact you'll be teaching GED Prep. at this particular school can you guess where I am referring to Elisa?"  
Me: "Metro Skills Center right Adam?"  
Adam: 'That's right they have an opening for a teacher and they have requested you to teach GED Prep isn't that wonderful?"

Me: "Will Andrew and the other angels be with us on this assignment or will we be by ourselves?"

Adam: "We'll be on our own for part 1 of the assignment but by part 2 Andrew and the other angels will arrive and help us with delivering the message of love that God asks us to deliver on every assignment so don't you worry about that."  
Me: "I don't know how Tess will take to us doing this assignment on our own?"  
Tess: "Who said that you were going to do this assignment on your own baby?"  
Me: "Adam made mention of it stating that is how we as angels do things?"

Adam: "Tess, isn't that our protocol to do our assignments on our own?"

Tess: "No, Adam I don't know where you got that idea but that is incorrect."  
Andrew: "Adam, for crying out loud she's new to being an angel of death she can't do her assignments on her own as of yet she still needs to be trained on how to handle tough cases that will become tougher for her she'll have to face a bunch of questions and so far you have to prepare her properly if you don't she may never know."

Monica: "If you would like I'll be Elisa's supervisor since little Gloria is a supervisor herself."

Andrew: "Angel girl, are you sure that you can handle a female angel of death?"

Tess: "Andrew, if she was able to handle you what makes you think that she can't handle Elisa hmmm?"

Andrew: "I don't know because Adam's supposed to be her supervisor for this case."

Me: "Andrew, you heard what Adam said I'm sure that the father isn't pleased with his decision and would like for Monica to take over as my supervisor for this case."

Tess: "She's got you there Angelboy I hate to say it but it looks as though Adam is getting a hearty scolding for what he had decided to do with her on this assignment."

Andrew: "Ok, Monica you've convinced me you can be Elisa's supervisor on one condition and that is that she reports to you on what her students are doing every five minutes."

Monica: "Thank you Andrew please don't tell Adam that Elisa and I have left."

Adam returns to discover that Monica and I are already on assignment…

Adam: "Andrew, where's Elisa she wasn't supposed to leave right away?"  
Tess: "Adam. Baby she's on assignment with Monica she has the information with her don't worry she'll be back later tonight of course since the father was talking to you she didn't want to interrupt the conversation she figured it was something between you and the father."

Meanwhile at the assignment location…

Monica: "Did Andrew tell you who you were going to be working with this time?"

Me: "It sounded like he said Andrew Jr. or AJ for short."

Monica: "Andrew Jr. I don't remember having any children with Andrew unless we got married a few weeks ago."

Tess: "You did angelgirl of course I was the one who officiated that ceremony do you remember now?"

Me: "Was I at their wedding I can't recall Ms. Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, baby you were it was after you and Andrew came back from the assignment that you brought another former student to the father do you remember now?"  
Me: "Now, I do thanks for reminding me I didn't really remember that at all."

Monica: "Let's focus on the assignment Elisa do you know where we are?"  
Me: "Yes, Metro Skills Center I'm a teacher I teach GED ?"  
Monica: "Very Good Elisa and also you teach parapsychology two days a week."

Me: "I forgot about parapsychology thanks for telling me about that one also.

Monica: "Don't worry about it I just thought that I'd remind you about that class."

Entering Metro Skills Center…

Jenny: "You must be the new GED Prep. teacher Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Yes, I am who are my students in this class?"  
Marianne: "I'm one of them Mrs. Fernandez I have a tough time with writing essays though."

Me: "Don't worry Marianne I know a good friend who would be willing to tutor you."

Monica: "Elisa, excuse yourself for a moment so we can chat please."

Me: "Right, Excuse me for a moment class my supervisor and I need to speak privately."

Kevin: "Go for it we'll be waiting for you here in the classroom."

Monica and I go to the first floor to talk…

Me: "Well, so far I have a student who is struggling with writing and I don't know what the others are struggling with as of yet."

Monica: "Has any of them admitted having a health problem as of yet."

Me: "No, not yet Monica I'm sure one will eventually though I know that it will happen."

My return to the classroom…

Me: "I'm back sorry but I had to talk to my supervisor please understand."

Jake: "Don't worry Mrs. Fernandez we understand right guys?"

Marianne: "Yes, we do understand what is our homework for tonight Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "It's simple I would like for each of you to write who you consider to be your angel and why?"

Andrew: "Hey, Elisa Monica needs to speak to you in the hallway I'll give them the instructions for the angel assignments tonight."  
Me: "I'm stepping out for a moment class Mr. O'Reilly will tell you how to do your homework assignments."

Karen: "Okay, Mrs. Fernandez we'll be here waiting for you then."

The meeting with Monica…

Me: "So far the same although I'm suspecting that one of my students isn't saying anything to me and I'm starting to become concerned."

Monica: "Marianne is not your ordinary young woman she has a secret that may kill her if she doesn't tell someone quick she'll be dead by tonight Elisa before she dies she must talk to someone a counselor or a therapist."

Me: "Monica I have talked to Adam and he's agreed to help me with her she needs to talk to someone and I can't always be there but I know that God will give the right information at the right time."

My return to the class…

Andrew: "Marianne hasn't left she refuses to talk about what is bothering her?"

Me: "Andrew, I have already suggested that she talk to Adam and she has refused that also."

Marianne: "I have an inoperable brain tumor and I felt that I didn't need to talk about it."  
Me: "Marianne, you know that I want you to be honest with me about everything."

Marianne: "I have been feeling sick because of this tumor and I am constantly missing school because the treatments that my doctors give to me I am tired and I want to go home to heaven."

Me: "Well, Andrew and I need to talk for a moment in private and we'll let you know."

Marianne: "Thanks Mrs. Fernandez you're the best teacher ever."

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know you don't want to take her home yet but the father is calling her home."

Me: "I know but is she going to fight me when I reveal that I'm an angel of God."

Andrew: "She'll have to understand that Elisa but I will be there to help you and so will Adam."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew let's go tell her the news then huh?"  
Andrew: "It's okay angelgirl you'll be okay."

Our return to the classroom…

Me: "Marianne, I'm not sure if you are aware that I am an angel sent by God to tell you that he loves you and he's ready to welcome you home little one."

Marianne: "You mean to tell me that the people with you are angels too?"

Me: "Yes, Marianne they are angels also and we're here to take you home are you ready to go?"  
Marianne: "I'm ready to go are you going to be taking me home or will someone else be doing it?"  
Me: "No, I'll be doing it but with the guidance of Andrew and Adam my colleagues and also angels of death."

Andrew: "Elisa, it's time for her to go."

Me: "Marianne, close your eyes and hold my hand Andrew and I are going to take you on an exciting journey to see the father."  
Marianne: "I can't wait to go to heaven and see it again."  
On the road to heaven...

Tess: "Elisa, who is this new little angel dear?"

Me: "Tess, meet Marianne O'Grady she was one of my students."

Marianne: "It's nice to meet you Tess your colleagues tell me you're a stickler when it comes to the assignments that are given to each angel by the father is that right?"  
Andrew: "If Tess doesn't answer it's usually because she is trying to get the information into her head as quickly as possible that is why she just keeps quiet about it."

Tess: "Angelboy, thanks for you help I didn't know how to answer her questions."

Marianne: "I'm ready to go."

Andrew: "Relax, that's it you're doing great Elisa and I are here for you."

The return to heaven…

Me: "She didn't seem too tense after that journey Andrew."

Andrew: "that's because you were there for her like you were supposed to be and helped her with everything possible and she's grateful for an angel like you it's not all that easy."

Me: "Being an angel in general or being an angel of death?"

Andrew: "Both actually, you have to realize that although you didn't want to become an angel you became because it was your time to come home."

Me: "Andrew, I wonder what we do in-between assignments since we don't have any at the moment."

Andrew: "Well, Monica and I were thinking of going to Ireland for sometime and we thought that you'd like to go see where Monica originally came from?"  
Me: "I'd love to go to Ireland and check it out I haven't been there before."

Monica: "We're going to go sometime tonight and you're more than welcome to come unless Tess needs to talk to you for some reason."

Tess: "Babies, go ahead and go to Ireland Elisa and I have something to discuss."

Andrew: "Ok Tess you've convinced us we'll see you when we return Elisa."

Me: "Thanks for understanding guys I am sorry I am not able to go this time around."

Tess and I chat in private without Andrew and Monica…

Tess: "Elisa, listen baby I know you wanted to go to Ireland with Andrew and Monica but the father needs your help with an urgent case and I don't know who to send with you?"

Me: "What about Gloria I haven't worked with Gloria yet."

Tess: "Gloria, I'll see if I can talk to her and see what she says."

Enter Gloria…

Gloria: "You needed to see me Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, baby how would you like to be Elisa's supervisor for this urgent assignment?"

Gloria: "Where is this urgent assignment supposed to be?"  
Tess: "It's where Andrew and Monica are right now."

Gloria: "Elisa, you said that you wanted to see Ireland now's your chance let's go."  
Adam: "Not so fast ladies I'm coming with you to be on the safe side the father needs extra people there now Monica and Andrew are in danger because the demons are there too."  
Me: "Whose going to drive us there?'

Tess: "That would be me Angelgirl I'll drive you there don't worry."

Meanwhile in Ireland…

Monica: "Andrew, why isn't Elisa with us again?"

Andrew: "Angel, she said that Tess needed to talk her about something so we left."

Monica: "Aye, I remember now Tess said something about an urgent assignment but she didn't want us to know about the assignment."

Andrew: "I don't understand they should have told us about it."

In Ireland looking for Andrew and Monica…

Me: "Where could they be Gloria it's not like them to be late meeting us here at the café you know."

Gloria: "Here they come I see them coming right now."

Andrew: "Angelgirl and Gloria what are you two doing here?"

Tess: "We've got an urgent case it's going to take 3 angels of death to help these people."  
Me: "What Tess means Angelboy is that you, Adam, and I have to do our part ASAP."

Adam: "Elisa's right Andrew we've got to get moving on our part now."

Andrew: "I understand that now but why Ireland of all places?"

Me: "Easy, it's where you met Monica before you took her home to heaven correct?"  
Andrew: "That's right now I remember I spoke to her in Gaelic which is a language that she understands."

Adam: "Tess, are we going by car to our assignment or are we walking?"  
Tess: "Now, Adam do you think that the father would have you walking all over Ireland?"

Adam: "No, Tess he wouldn't do that to us unless we were familiar with it of course."

Tess: "Adam, Don't worry I'm sure that the father will give you the answers that you in time."

Andrew: "Why do we have an urgent case here in Ireland right now?"

Tess: "The Father needs the 3 of you to take some children home these children are dying of cancer."

Me: "What Tess means guys is that we have to go to a hospital here in Ireland and we don't have much time."

Adam: "I don't know why we have to do this it's bad enough we have allot of cases like this already."

Andrew: "Adam, if you don't want to do it you don't have to do it but we need your help do you understand that now."

Adam: "Andrew, don't snap at me I didn't mean to complain I'm not good with taking kids home is all."

Me: "Adam, You will get better with kids just be patient with Andrew and I will be there okay we're here for you okay."

Monica: "She's right Adam you're not the only angel on assignment here in Ireland you know I have an assignment here that may involve one of you so don't be all that surprised."

Adam:"You're right Monica I'm sorry I complained it is just tough since I'm not that great with children like Andrew is but i am trying my best to learn how to help them."

Andrew: "Adam, do you not remember a little girl named Brittany and how you were there for her you gave her a watch if I recall correctly and I was helping her teacher remember."

Adam: "Right, that was when I had time off after my last assignment I wonder how she's doing now Andrew?"

Andrew: "After this assignment ask for sometime off and check in on her Adam."

The return from the assignment in Ireland...

Me: "Monica, do we have any new assignments coming up?"

Monica: "I believe that we do little one we have to go and check on Andrew Jr. and Little Tess and see how they are doing?"

Me: "Weren't they our original assignments Monica?"  
Monica: "Aye, little one that they were but Andrew is going to be on this one also."

On the road to the next assignment with Monica and Andrew...

Andrew: "I gather you've never met our children Elisa is that right?"

Me: "Yes, that's right I Haven't met them before and I would like to meet them."

Monica: "We're nearing our home here on Earth Elisa don't worry they'll like you AJ's dealing with the whole glasses deal also."

Andrew: "Monica's not lying we had to take him to the eye doctor's two weeks ago and they said that he could become blind by the time he is fifteen that is why we requested your assistance on this case because you understand what blindness is like."

Me: "Yes, I do understand that since I was born blind and I accepted the way that I was as I got older and learned that no matter what happened I would be able to help out others like me with what I could do best."

Monica: "Although you didn't get to retire and die of natural causes like you should have you knew that what you had wouldn't leave you alone so when Andrew came for you that day that you had to tell your former students about what you had it broke their hearts yes but they understood that you would be apart of them forever."

Me: "True, I didn't know that the father had something else in plan for me."  
The Arrival at the O'Reilly residence...

Andrew: "AJ, Tess, kids we're home!!!"

Andrew Jr. :"Dad, I'm glad you're home where's mom at?"

Monica: "I'm right here little one."

Me: "Andrew would you care to tell your children why I am here please."

Andrew: "Guys, before we sit down to eat allow me to introduce you to our colleague Elisa Fernandez she's going to be your teacher at school."  
Andrew Jr.:"Dad, How can she be a teacher if she's deceased?"  
Andrew: "Very easily son she was a teacher when she was living and she has helped students like you both learn how to be effective test takers and she'll be able to help you through that process also."

Little Tess: "You mean just Andrew Jr. Right Dad?"

Andrew: "No, Little Tess I mean both of you since I received a Letter from your teacher that you aren't paying attention in class."

Andrew Jr.: "One of the counselors at school wants to put her in the special class."

Monica: "Why is that Andrew Jr?"

Andrew Jr.: "Since she isn't staying focused in class and the teacher is saying that she should be tested for dyslexia for some reason."

Andrew: "Andrew, Son how do you know all of this information have you stopped by her classes to check up on her."

Andrew Jr.: "Dad, everyday I have went to check up on her and one of her classmates Rochelle told me Tess wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad but the captain wouldn't allow her to."

Monica: "Was the captain's name Kathleen by any chance?"

Tess: "Yes, Mom it was she said no angels on my squad."

Me: "Well, since I'm now the new cheerleading advisor and Kathleen will not be allowed near my squad I will have any child who wants to join both male and female."

Andrew Jr.: "Would that include Little Tess and I Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Absolutely, you two are more than welcome to join in fact I think your parents are talking to our colleagues about having the school's name changed for our assignment."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa we've also informed the teachers that worked under Kathleen and her minions that they wouldn't be returning it'll be nothing but angels and archangels in this school."

Me: "Of course, you two will be helping me get ready for the students right?"

Andrew: "Yes, we will in fact we're going to take you to the school tomorrow to show you where we want you to meet with us each time a class lets out."

Me: "Okay, I'll try to remember where to meet with you."

The next day...

Me: "Wow, I like the way that they've changed the school name for our purpose."

Monica: "Look at the name at the front and tell me what you think of it?"  
O'Reilly Special Education Center It's the perfect name guys they should just dedicate to the both of you and be done with it."

Andrew: "Actually, we asked if they would and they said they will and so there'll many generations of students coming to attend classes here it's going to be interesting to see what they do here at O'Reilly Special Education."

Me: "When do we start the assignment here Andrew?"

Andrew: "Tomorrow, we just wanted you to see it first hand and tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up the kids we'll begin getting our classes organized and we'll meet with our students and get to know them."

Tess: "Babies, I love the name of the school and I know that you all are starting here tomorrow but there's been an accident and Andrew Jr'.s been hurt pretty severely."

Andrew: "What Tess thanks for telling me will Monica have to go with me?"

Tess: "She's already at the hospital baby Elisa will go with you Adam, Gloria, Jane, and I will set up the classes and the schedules will be sent to the students of the school don't worry."  
Andrew: "Thanks, Tess Elisa let's go we've got to get to the hospital and see Andrew Jr."

Me: "Calm down Angelboy he's not going to die he's just bruised up that's all."

Andrew: "I'm Just Concerned is all forgive me anytime I hear the word accident I automatically think that someone will die."

Me: "That's not always the case Andrew and you know it relax I'm sure Rafael will drive us there right Rafael?"  
Rafael:"Yes, Monica told me to drive her car to the hospital and she said for me to drive you and Andrew there right away."

Me: "He's going to be okay right Rafael?"  
Rafael:"Andrew Jr'.s a fighter he hasn't lost one yet."

on the road to the hospital...

Me: "Andrew, hold my hand and pray that Andrew Jr. makes it through the night."

Andrew: "I'm just hoping Monica's not going crazy because of what happened?"

The arrival at Angels and Saints Memorial Hospital...

Monica: "Oh, Andrew thank God they wouldn't let me in to see Andrew Jr. stating that I didn't have him and what have you."

Me: "Monica, listen to me I was there when you and Andrew brought him into the world I remember reading his birth certificate it said Andrew O'Reilly Jr."

Monica: "It did but my last name before Andrew and I married was O'Leary maybe they need to look under Monica O'Leary and they'll see that he's my son."

Andrew: "You mean our son dear I was there too you know."

Monica: "Aye, Andrew you were I meant our son can someone help me out here."  
Rafael: "I'm his uncle allow me Monica."

Nurse Jackson: "There is no one named Andrew O'Reilly Jr. Registered Here Mr. Hernandez."

Me: "Ma'am check again He's the son of Monica O'Leary and Andrew O'Reilly."

Nurse Douglas: "Aw, Yes he's in Room 356 on the third floor when you mentioned the mother's maiden name was O'Leary that helped us out."

Me: "His parents are concerned about him may they go and see him?"  
Rafael: "We're also family I'm his uncle and she's his cousin."

Me: "Right I am his cousin."

Dr. Jacobs: "Come With Me I'll Take you to his room his sister has not left his side."

As we enter Andrew Jr'.s hospital room....

Me: "Andrew Jr. It's okay to open your eyes it's us your family."  
Andrew Jr.: "Mom, Dad, Uncle Rafael, Cousin Elisa."

Andrew: "It's okay son what happened?'

Andrew Jr.: "I had just left practice and had picked up little Tess from school when out of nowhere this car came really fast and we had an accident all I remember was that both Little Tess and I had our seatbelts on and this man in a white suit came to the car and told us to come with him to the hospital and that is all I remember."

Me: "Was his name Adam by any chance?"  
Little Tess: "Yes, It was Adam he was so kind he told us that a friend of his loaned him her car and that we didn't have to wait for an ambulance or anything."  
Andrew: "Tess, I'm proud of the way you stayed with your brother and AJ that was smart that you both had your seatbelts you two were saved today it could have been a lot worse."

Monica: "What happened to the person in the other car though?"  
Adam: "He died instantly he was driving drunk and after he had crashed into Andrew Jr'.s car he crashed his own into a light pole."

Andrew: "Who took him home Adam did you?"

Sam: "No, That was me I needed Adam to make sure that your children got treated for the cuts and bruises that they had from the accident."

Rafael: "Are they going to be released soon?"  
Dr. Donaldson: "Yes, they've both stayed the required time here so they are allowed to go home and return to school just so long as they stay together during and after school hours."

Andrew Jr.: "Will I ever play sports again Doc?"  
Dr. Jackson: "Not right away son you have been through something traumatic it would be best to let the coach know before you do go back to it."

Little Tess: "Will I remain on the squad at school?"  
Me: "Yes, you will Tess don't worry you'll still be on the squad but right now it's best that we get you home so you both can rest and recover."

on the way back to the O'Reilly residence...

Petey: "Andrew, Monica, Elisa, and Rafael who are those two with you?"  
Me: "Petey, Allow me to introduce to you Andrew O'Reilly Jr. and Tess O'Reilly."

Petey: "Ms. Tess is waiting inside the house for you she has something to say to you."

Me: "Come on guys I don't think that we want to keep her waiting now do we?"

As we enter the house...

Tess: "Babies, Look at you what happened Angelboy?"  
Andrew: "It's a long story Tess."  
Tess: "I heard Adam's side of it let's hear it Andrew!"

Andrew: "Well, As Monica and I were showing Elisa the school that we would be assigned to the next day and we were getting to come back here you had informed us that Andrew Jr. had been in an accident and Rafael had taken to the hospital thank god they're okay they had their seatbelts on."  
Monica: "Adam was the one who found them and had taken them to the hospital in your car stating that he had permission to use it."

Tess: "He did I told him to use it so he wouldn't have to walk and I heard that Rafael used yours is that right?"

Monica: "Aye, I granted him the permission to use it to bring Andrew and Elisa because they weren't allowing me in to see my children so when Elisa Mentioned that My Maiden Name was O'Leary they allowed me to see them."  
Me: "That's not all but they'll be able to go to school and continue to live normal lives."

Tess: "That's wonderful news you three I'll get Rafael's side of it later."

Me: "So are we done with this assignment then?"

Tess: "Nowhere near it baby you all still have classes to teach tomorrow."

Me: "That's right we do thanks for being here for us Tess good night."  
The next day...

Me: Andrew Jr. Tess, come on you two we have to get a move on."

Andrew Jr. : "We're coming Elisa where are our parents?"  
Monica: "We're already downstairs little ones you must get something in your stomachs so you can be prepared for you day at school."  
Andrew: "Also, I made your lunches last night so you wouldn't have to buy the school lunches anymore."

Little Tess: "Thanks, Dad are you going to be at school with us?"  
Andrew: "Let's just say that I'll be in the counseling office."

Adam: "I'm your math teacher so don't worry since it's the first day no homework to be fair."

Andrew Jr.:"Sweet, Isn't it Little Tess?"  
Little Tess: "It's a beautiful moment Andrew Jr."

Me: "I'll meet you all there I ate breakfast earlier this morning besides Tess and I need to go over who'll be in my classes this semester."

Monica: "I'll bring Andrew Jr. and Little Tess in Elisa when you are ready of course."

Me: "Thanks, Monica what grades are they in so I know how to separate them?"

Monica: "Andrew Jr. is in the tenth grade and Little Tess is in the eighth grade."

Me: "Good, I happen to be working with that group this week."

Andrew: "Let's get going to the school little one we don't want to be late on our first day as teachers now do we?"  
Me: "You've got that right Andrew."  
On the way to O'Reilly Special Education Center...

Me: "Andrew, I'm not sure but I have a funny suspicion Kathleen is trying to mess up this assignment and we're not going to allow her to enter the school."

Andrew: "I'll do something about Kathleen don't you worry about her she's not going to enter this school it's strictly for angels and archangels only."

James: "Andrew, Ms. Monica needs your help in her classroom she's saying someone named Kathleen wants to enroll her daughter in this school."

Andrew: "James, I'm on my way up now and Kathleen will not enroll her daughter in this school."

Monica: "What's the matter Andrew something's distrubing you why aren't you telling me?"

Andrew: "Angel, It's Kathleen she wants to enroll her daughter at this school when we specified that this school was strictly for angels and archangels only."

Tess: "Angelboy, you're right we did specify that but Kathleen thinks that we didn't but we know that we did make it clear."

Me: "Guys, Kathleen and her daughter are driving me crazy get them out of here please!"

Rafael: "Patience little one patience it's okay Kathleen and her daughter are no longer here we sent them away and believe me they won't bother you again."

Me: "Thanks Rafael, what did you do to the schedule for her daughter?"  
Rafael: "I tore it to shreds we were clear on no demons in this school and we meant it."

Tess: "Rafael, I don't blame you for doing you did the right thing by doing that believe me you did the right thing by ripping her schedule since Kathleen is no longer allowed here she will just accept things the way that they are now."

Andrew: "I don't blame Rafael for doing what he did he had every right for doing what he did in the first he made the right decision it helps to keep the angels and archangels busy without the demons being there to disturb us on every assignment."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to say but I feel like something is wrong with one of my students and she's not telling me anything do I have a right to be worried about her?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you have every right to be worried about her she's not telling you what is going on with her so it's cause for concern for certain what is her name by the way?"

Me: "Melissa Jacobs and I'm not sure what I should do about her she won't let me help her out when I want to help her so badly I feel like I have failed as a teacher."

Andrew: "Angelgirl, you haven't failed as a teacher at all you just are struggling with how to get through to her she's not one of those people who wants to talk to others right now but she will see what you were trying to do in the first place."

My meeting with Melissa....

Melissa: "Mrs. Fernandez I don't understand why you wanted me to stay after school today?"  
Me: "Simple, I need you to come with me to the counseling office and talk to someone and he's very kind okay."

Melissa: "What is his name?"

Me: "His name is Andrew he's a good friend of mine he'll help you out believe me."  
Melissa: "My parents will be worried about me Mrs. Fernandez I don't know about this."

Me: "I'll Explain the reason that you are late to your parents don't worry."

Melissa's meeting with Andrew...

Andrew: "Aw, You must be Melissa right?"  
Melissa: "That is correct I am Melissa Jacobs why did you want to meet with me today Andrew?"  
Andrew: "I need to know why you aren't being honest with your teacher about your home situation what is going on at home that you are afraid of hmm?"

Melissa: "My parents are being abusive to not only me but my siblings and 3 times we have tried to leave that situation but we couldn't leave it at all."  
Andrew: "Melissa, you and your siblings don't have to take the abuse anymore you all can leave whenever you want."

Melissa: "We don't know where to go we're lost it has become hard for us to leave."

Me: "Andrew, What should I do when I drop her off should I stay with her?"

Andrew: "Elisa, Ask the father to guide them away from the abusive lifestyle that they grew up with."

Me: "So, should I stay with her yes or no?"

Andrew: "Angelgirl, I believe that she will need you but don't reveal that you are an angel until Monica, Tess, Rafael, and I arrive."

Melissa: "Mr. Andrew I don't want to go home to that house knowing that my parents will hurt my brothers and I again."

Me: "Melissa, You're not going alone my dear I'll be with you and so will the others."

Melissa: "Really, Elisa you'll be there for us."  
Me: "Yes, I will be there for you all and so will my colleagues."

On the road to Melissa's house...

Melissa: "Well, here I go Elisa wish me luck."

Me: "Melissa, I'll be out here waiting on you my dear."

Mrs. Jacobs: "Melissa Louise Jacobs where were you young lady?"  
Melissa: "I was at school Mom doing my homework since you and dad obviously don't allow me to do here at home."

Mr. Jacobs: "Don't talk back to your mother Melissa you were supposed to be home 5 minutes ago."

Me: "Melissa, What is it what's wrong?"

Melissa: "Get me out of here my parents are beating me up and I know that my brothers are next when they walk into the house oh God please help us."

Andrew: "He's heard your prayer Melissa and your brothers just got home ten minutes after you did here they come now."

Jack: "Melissa, what is it what did they do to you?"

Melissa: "They beat me up Jack I want to leave here and never come back."

Jack: "I can sympathize I got it pretty badly too and so did Jake we're going to go somewhere out of state want to come with?"

Melissa: "Yes, Let's go oh guys better yet let's just go to Aunt Miranda's instead you two can go the same school I go to believe me we'll learn so much there."

Me: "Andrew, do you think it's time to reveal that we're angels to them?"

Rafael: "I'm here let's wait for Monica and Tess to come and then we will reveal that we are angels to them."

Monica: "Tess and I here let's go tell them that we're angels guys."

Me: "Melissa, Listen to me I have something very important to tell you so please pay attention to what I'm going to say it may help you more than hurt you."  
Melissa: "What do you need to tell me Elisa?"  
Me: "Remember when you asked me if I was an angel and I didn't respond to your question."

Melissa: "Yes, what about that question are you one or not?"

Me: "Yes, Melissa I am an sent by God to tell that he loves but he doesn't love what your parents are doing to you and your brothers he also said to move away from the abusive home that you all lived in and stay with someone who will love you do you know anyone that will take good care you and your brothers Melissa?"  
Melissa: "We have an aunt in the next county where the school is located we were thinking of living with her she had offered us shelter previously and we've decided to take it."  
Me: "Good, I'm glad to hear that because you all didn't deserve that at all."

Andrew: "Little one we've got to go we've got another assignment just up the road."

Me: "I'll see you soon and remember what I said about God loving you take care of yourselves."

Jack: "Was that your teacher Melissa?"  
Melissa: "Yes, what did Rafael and Andrew tell you all the same thing I gather right?"  
Jake: "Yes, sis they said the same thing where did the two women with them go though?"

Melissa: "Aw, you're referring to Tess and Monica here they come now they are going to tell us something I am sure."

Monica: "Now, Melissa how did you know what we were going to do?"

Melissa: "Let's just say a certain angel told me to "listen up."

Tess: "Was that certain angel named Elisa?"

Jake: "Yes, that's the one she's very good at what she does."

Monica: "Aw, that she is my lad that she is."

Jack: "Andrew told Jake and I to expect the message that we are about to receive."

Monica: "Well, here it is plain and simple not only does God love you but he wants you three to look out for each other on the journey you are about to take on the road away from this house."

Tess: "Meaning that when you get to your auntie's be sure and tell her the whole story."  
Melissa: "Right she's a police officer how could I forget she's the reason that Jack wants to go into law enforcement and now he'll have the opportunity to do just that."

Monica: "Yes, and you'll be able to teach others what you have been through."

Jake: "I'll be the counselor for that school right Monica?"  
Monica: "That's right Jake you will be the counselor for that school."

Andrew, Rafael, and I wait on Tess and Monica...

Me: "What is taking them so long they've never been this late before."

Rafael: "Patience little one patience here they come now."

Monica: "Sorry, we're late but we had to make sure that they were okay with their Aunt."

Tess: "Babies, Let's go home we have sometime to kill before the next assignment."

Me: "Actually, Andrew, Rafael, and I are needed right away at another school we'll meet you there."

Tess: "ok baby, we'll see you later then."

The urgent assignment...

Me: "Why are we here again Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, we're here because the father needed us right away on this one."

Rafael: "Why am I with you two then Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, Rafael he needed three angels on this case and since we were assigned we may as well see it through right."

Me: "Right, Andrew who are we here for anyhow?"  
Andrew: "Do you remember Adam's friend Brittany Harrows?"

Me: "Yes, she was one of my previous assignment except that Adam was my supervisor at the time."  
Rafael: "From what I am reading from her file she was just diagnosed with breast cancer not too long ago and needs someone to be there for her."

Me: "So my half is to be there for her and to help her understand why that disease is taking over her body."

Rafael: "Right, Elisa exactly but don't worry I'm going to be her oncologist and you're going to be her sister Andrew's part will come soon after."

The assignment begins...

Me:"Brittany, what is it sister dear?"  
Brittany: "I don't feel so good Elisa please help me lie down."

Me: "It's okay I know that you don't want to go to the oncologist's office but you have to do you understand?"

Brittany: "Will Adam be there that is the only way that I will go."

Me: "No, but Andrew will be there his friend remember."  
Brittany: "Ok, I'll go but promise me that you won't leave my side."

Me: "Brittany would I do that to you I will be there for you."

At the oncologist's office...

Me: "I'm Elizabeth Harrows I'm signing my younger sister Brittany in to see Rafael her oncologist."

Gloria: "Aw, yes I'll just let his nurse Andrew know that she's here to see Rafael."

Me: "Thank you what was your name again?"  
Gloria: "I'm Gloria nice to meet you Elizabeth."

Me: "Likewise, Gloria I'm sorry if I forgot your name."

Andrew approaches the door...

Andrew: "Brittany Harrows the doctor's ready to see you now."  
Brittany: "Elisa, are you coming with me or am I going to go on my own."

Me: "Coming, Brittany hello Andrew how are you?"  
Andrew: "I'm good thanks why are you going in with her anyhow?"  
Me: "Brittany requested that I go in with her to hear what the oncologist has to say."

Andrew: "Aw, now that makes sense come along then."

Entering an examing room...

Me: "Brittany, Just follow Andrew's instructions and everything will go faster for you."

Brittany: "I don't know what they are yet?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll tell what they are I want you to go behind that curtain and get undressed so we can thoroughly examine you."

Me: "What would you like me to do while my sister's being examined?"  
Andrew: "If you don't mind you can wait in Rafael's office for us to come and get you."

Me: "Brittany be a good girl and let them check you over."

Brittany: "Don't leave me Elisa I don't want to be by myself please."

Me: "Britt, remember this I'm just down the hall in Rafael's office I need to do some paperwork for another case so don't worry my colleagues are good people they will help you with the questions that you may have at any given time."

Brittany: "Ok, I'll be a good girl and let them check me over Elisa."

Me: "Thank you I'll meet you in Rafael's office when they are done."

after the examination...

Me: "What's the news Dr. Hernandez?"

Rafael: "Well, She does have breast cancer but it was caught early enough to be treated properly which means that she has to go into the hospital for tests to confirm my diagnosis."

Me: "I know the best hospital in town it's called Angels and Saints Medical Center."

Rafael: "Take her there tonight and have her admitted for tests Monica will be her nurse Adam will be the oncologist taking over her case but also have him call me when she has been admitted."

Me: "Ok, so who'll be driving us there then?"  
Andrew: "That would be me Elisa I'll be driving you two to the hospital be strong for Brittany's sake she needs her sister to be strong."  
On the road to Angels and Saints Medical Center...

Brittany: "Elisa, why are we going to the hospital now?"

Me: "Brittany, I told you last night they want to figure what is really wrong with you."  
Brittany: "I don't understand I didn't have it before not until two weeks ago I discovered a lump and then my oncologist Jane told me to see her colleague Rafael."

Me: "Now, Rafael's sending you to see his colleague Adam don't worry I'll be there with you so will Andrew."

Andrew: "How's she feeling Elisa?"

Me: "Honestly Angelboy she doesn't want to go to see another oncologist and wishes this whole business with cancer was over."  
Andrew: "Don't worry about Brittany she'll be okay it's going to be a tough road for her just be there for her and show her that you will remain with her always."

the arrival at Angels and Saints...

Tess: "Angel Babies, what's the matter what's wrong?"  
Me: "Tess, I'm sure you remember Brittany Harrows right?"

Tess: "Yes, I do Angelgirl what's wrong with her?"

Andrew: "She's got breast cancer and Rafael referred to this hospital for testing and her oncologist was Elisa's oncologist if you recall."  
Tess: "Andrew, are you saying that Brittany's oncologist is Adam the one angel who was her friend for along time."

Andrew: "Yes, I am saying that Tess that's why Elisa couldn't answer the question it brought back memories of her going through what Brittany is experiencing now."

Me: "I'm sorry Tess I didn't answer that question It just reminded me so much of my experiences with that dreaded disease."

Tess: "Elisa, It's okay you're trying to be brave for Brittany's sake but it is hard to do that when you have been through that yourself."

Me: "Hi, I'm here to admit my sister Brittany Harrows into the hospital."  
Monica: "You must be Elizabeth Harrows her sister where is she?"

Brittany: "I'm in the wheelchair in front of her."

Me: "Brittany Ann you know better than to answer your nurse like that."

Brittany: "Elisa, I'm scared I don't understand what is going on?"

Me: "I'm going to do my best and help you out but you must allow Monica to take you to your room so you can be settled in."

Brittany: "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"  
Me: "No, Brittany I have a room in a hotel not too far from the hospital and will be there if you need me."

Andrew: "Little one what is it?"

Me: "Andrew, Brittany was defiant today when I had to admit her to the hospital."

Andrew: "Come here it's okay I'm not going to hurt you tell me what happened?"

Me: "Well, as I was telling Monica Brittany's nurse my name and that I was admitting her to the hospital she asked me where Brittany was and Brittany answered, "I'm in the wheelchair in front of her."

Andrew: "You mean to tell me that Monica asked you where Brittany and Brittany answered for you."

Me: "Yes, that's right she answered for me and didn't even allow me to answer Monica's question."

Andrew: "Little one you rest I'll stop by and see Brittany and tell her that she shouldn't have been defiant with you her own sister."

Me: "That's okay Andrew I think she has realized that already."

The next day...

Brittany: "Elisa, I owe you an apology I'm sorry I was so defiant with you last night."

Me: "Britt, I accept your apology wholeheartedly who came by last night to talk to you."

Brittany: "Andrew came by and told me that I should be kinder to you."

Me: "When Monica asked me the question of where you were you should have allowed me time to answer her question."

Brittany: "I didn't mean to be snappy I don't like hospitals or having cancer so I am deeply sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Me: "Brittany, what are you scared of honestly?"  
Brittany: "I'm scared that I may die before I get the chance to live."

Me: "Sis, listen I know that you're scared you have every right to be but allow the team of doctors and nurses to try and figure something out that will help you do you understand."

Brittany: "Yes, I do I haven't met my new oncologist yet."  
Me: "Here he comes now be a good girl and let him tell you what he sees is wrong with you."

Brittany: "You're not leaving are you?"

Me: "Brittany, I have other business to attend to I'll be back after he and his team examines you I promise."

Andrew: "Little one what is it?"  
Me: "Andrew, she wanted me to stay with her but I can't seem to stay long enough because it hurts too much to see her going through what I went through."

Andrew: "Go back to the hotel and rest I'll have Rafael stay with her tonight."

Me: "Thank you I'm sorry if I seem so out of it."

Andrew: "Little one you can only take so much it hard for an angel especially since you were once in her shoes scared and wondering whether you would live or die."

Me: "Yes, no kidding I was a teacher when I was diagnosed I do say so myself."  
Andrew: "Go relax you need to rest Tess and Gloria will be there for you."

Me: "Thanks tell Brittany that I'll stay with her tomorrow night."

Back at the hotel...

Tess: "Elisa, Baby what is it?"

Me: "It's Brittany she wanted me to stay with her tonight but I couldn't so Andrew sent me here instead."

Gloria: "Elisa, relax you'll be fine Brittany will understand why Rafael is there and you aren't."  
Me: "Do you mean that it wasn't just the three of us on assignment tonight?"

Tess: "That's right baby the father asked us to come and help you all out he figured the more angels here on Earth the better."

Me: "No arguments there Tess I'm okay now I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

Gloria: "Ok, good night little one."  
Me: "Night, Gloria, Tess, Monica, and Andrew."  
Andrew: "Good Night Elisa."  
Me: "How's Brittany doing Monica?"  
Monica: "Aw, the wee one isn't doing too good."

Me: "Meaning, that her cancer was caught too late for it to go into remission."

Andrew: "Yes, Adam's tried everything possible to keep it in remission but it's the stubborn kind and it has spread to her liver."

Me: "Oh, no Rafael didn't tell us that the last time around."

Andrew: "He didn't know anything until they did a biopsy and discovered it then."

Me: "Could she die if it isn't treated properly?"  
Andrew: "She's got six months to live Elisa."

Me: "So she could die within that amount of time right."

Andrew: "Yes, little one she could that is why God wants us to go and be with her."

Me: "I slept well last night and I'm ready to accomplish what the father has asked us to accomplish."

Andrew: "We don't have a lot of time to do it in so let's go."  
the arrival at Angels and Saints...

Brittany: "Elisa, Andrew, what are you two doing here?"  
Me: "Brittany, It's ok to cry I know how it must hurt just let it out."

Brittany: "I don't feel well at all Elisa I want to be well again."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa and I aren't leaving your side we're here for you."

Me: "Brittany, don't be afraid we're here for you sweetie."

Brittany: "Are you two angels?"  
Andrew: "Yes, Brittany we are and in a little while we'll be taking you home to see the father but you have to do one thing for us first."

Brittany: "What is that Andrew?"

Andrew: "Help another cancer patient see the light and feel God's love."

Monica: "Brittany you remember Jenna right?"

Brittany: "Yes, from my counseling sessions is it her daughter that is dealing with the cancer?"  
Jenna: "Yes, Nancy won't accept the diagnosis and says that the doctors are wrong."

Brittany: "Where's Nancy Now?"

Nancy: "I'm right here in the next bed crying."

Brittany: "Nancy, relax who's your oncologist by the way?"

Nancy: "His name's Adam I believe is he a good friend of yours?"  
Brittany: "Yes, he is just let him help you out like he did with me."  
Andrew: "Elisa, Brittany it's time to go ladies."

Me: "Brittany, close your eyes that's a girl we're taking you on a journey where there is no more pain."  
On the road to heaven with Brittany....

Me: "Andrew, when did you discover that Brittany had what I had?"

Andrew: "Two days after you and Adam had finished the first assignment with her."

Me: "Oh, I suspect that Adam told you she was crying after hearing the news of her health."

Andrew: "Yes, he also told me that you helped her understand that there are many others out there that understood what she was going through."

Brittany: "How far away from home are we guys?"

Me: "We're at the gates now Brittany."

Andrew: "It's okay go ahead and run into the father's arms he's been waiting for you."  
Me: "We'll be back we have to go get our colleagues Petey'll show you around you'll like him."

Petey: "You must be Brittany Harrows welcome home to heaven."

Brittany: "Thank you Petey I didn't know you were an angel also they didn't tell me that part."

Petey: "I am an angel but I died from a different disease called Cystic Fibrosis."

Brittany: "That must have been painful and debilitating for your mom and everyone in your community to deal with am I right?"  
Petey: "Yes, you are right don't worry you'll like it here I'm sure of it."

Brittany: "Is this where I am staying?"

Petey: "It does say Brittany Harrows does it not?"

Brittany: "Yes, it does."

The return to Earth for our colleagues...

Andrew: "Elisa, what's the matter you're awfully quiet."

Me: "Well, It's just that Gloria and I have an urgent assignment but we may need an angel of death on this case I'm not sure who it'll be though?"  
Andrew: "I'm thinking that It'll be Rafael since he and Gloria have worked together on some cases."

Me: "You're probably right Andrew It's her daughter Kassie she's dealing with something that I'm not sure how to describe right now."

Andrew: "Aw, Yes I remember Kassie well but don't worry with you three there I'm sure she'll be in good hands."

Me: "If we need extra help we can request you, Monica, and Tess right."

Andrew: "Exactly, we'll be available when you need us we'll be there for you."

Me: "There are Tess and Monica and Rafael but where's Adam he's the only one missing."

Andrew: "I think I know where he could be right now turn around."

Me: "Adam, what is it?"

Adam: "Where's Brittany her friends and family don't believe that she has died."  
Andrew: "We just took her home 5 minutes ago why?"

Adam: "How did she end up with breast cancer I'll never understand that."

Me: "Adam, ask her I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her the right questions."

The urgent assignment...

Gloria: "Elisa, I'm not sure if you've met Kassie before or have you?"

Me: "Gloria, I don't think that I have but she must be a pretty special one for you to have as your daughter."

Gloria: "You're right Elisa she is but I'm afraid that if she does her assignments by herself she'll get hurt."  
Me: "Hence, the reason that you requested Rafael and I in the first place right?"  
Gloria: "Right, I need one to be here for her when she gets out of school and the other to help her with her assignments."

Me: "Tell you what Gloria Rafael, Andrew, and I will discuss it tonight and decide who will pick up Kassie tomorrow from school."  
Gloria: "Thanks, you don't know how much of a big help you all are to me."

That night...

Me: "Rafael, Andrew, guys Gloria seriously is concerned about Kassie I'm not sure which one of us will be at the school for her and which one of us will help her on her assignments and so forth."

Andrew: "Elisa, if you would like I'll be glad to pick up Kassie from school and why don't you do her assignments with her she may need another female to talk to."

Me: "Besides her mother and Aunt right."

Rafael: "I think you mean besides her mother, aunt, and grandmother right Elisa?"

Me: "That's what I meant Rafael."  
Rafael: "I figured that is what you meant little one."

Me: "Rafael, will be here at the house when Kassie arrives?"

Rafael: "Absolutely, little angel I'll be here for her no problem."

Kassie's arrival home...

Rafael: "Hello, Kassie how are you dear?"  
Kassie: "Uncle Rafael what are you doing here?"  
Rafael: "I came to see you sweetheart."

Me: "Kassie, what do you need help homework wise?"  
Kassie: "Mathematics and Writing mostly I can do the rest on my own."

Gloria: "Kassie Sierra the reason Elisa you that is because you have an assignment later tonight and you need to have an angel with you on it."

Kassie: "Mom, I can do the assignment for the father on my own."

Gloria: "You will not do any such thing young lady because the father made a request for one of us to go with you."

Me: "Kassie, I've tried that argument before and I've never won with it before so I suggest that you allow me to be your supervisor for the assignment tonight dear."

Kassie: "Elisa, there's no reason that you should have to help me out I can do it on my own you know."

Andrew: "Angelgirl are you okay?"

Me: "No, Andrew she defied her mother's direct orders and she knows she did."

Gloria: "Elisa, you're right Kassie did defy me it's not your fault so don't blame yourself."

Me:"Thanks, Gloria you're too kind."

That night...

Me: "Kassie, You know I was right about arguing with your mom wasn't going to get you anywhere."

Kassie: "Yes, but I still have to do the assignment for the father and I can't do it on my own."

Me: "Hence, the reason I'm here to help you out on it."

Kassie: "We have been assigned to a children's hospital and we're needed right away."

Me: "Listen, since the senior angels are out I'll leave them a note that we went to do the assignment and will return after it is completed."

Kassie: "Ok, thanks Elisa."

Me: "No, thanks needed Kassie believe me It'll help me learn what being an angel is all about?"

On the way out of the house...

Me: "Kassie, where is there a pen and paper so I can write a quick note?"

Kassie: "Right here Elisa be quick before they get back."

Me:  
Gloria,

Don't worry Kassie and I went to do the assignment for the father we'll return soon after Please let Andrew, Rafael, Tess, and Monica know.

Signed,

Elisa"Little Angel" Fernandez and Kassie Sierra

Kassie: "I made sure to practice my signature last night."

Me: "Let's go we have an assignment to accomplish for the father."

The return of the senior angels...

Gloria: "Elisa, Kassie where are you two?"

Rafael: "Gloria, there's a note in Elisa's neat handwriting stating where they'd be and Kassie signed it also."

Andrew: "I thought Kassie wasn't supposed to leave the house Gloria?"

Monica: "No, Andrew the father called her away urgently that was smart of Elisa to remember to leave a note for Gloria the way she did."

Our return from the assignment...

Me: "Hi, guys we're back Kassie did a great job in fact the father says if she keeps it up she'll be an angel of death herself soon."

Rafael: "Really, Little Angel that's wonderful Where's Kassie though?"

Kassie: "Right here Uncle Rafael I'm just hanging up my coat and putting everything away."

Gloria: "Kassie Sierra where were you young lady?"

Kassie: "Mom, didn't you read the note?"

Monica: "She's right little one there was a note which Elisa wrote and they both signed here's a copy of it."

Gloria: "Oh, alright I'll let it slide this time but next time tell me ahead of time please."

Andrew: "Now, Gloria how were they supposed to know what the father had in the plans for them hmm?"

Tess: "I don't like taking sides here but Andrew's right Gloria Elisa's reliable and she wouldn't have let a demon near Kassie and she would helped her at the first sign."

Me: "Thank you Tess for that encouragement."

Tess: "Elisa, you're more than welcome baby."

On the road back to heaven...

Me: "Andrew, did I do something wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no you followed all of the rules to the letter Gloria just needs to stop freaking out so much everytime Kassie has an assignment from the father though."

Rafael: "I don't think she ever will

Andrew."

Me: "Why do you say that Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Easy, she's a mom and she's very protective of her little ones."

Me: "Aw, yes I work with little Sara next week."

Meanwhile in heaven...

Me: "Monica, did I disappoint you all on this assignment?"

Monica: "No, Little one Gloria has just got to realize that Kassie's growing up is all."

the meeting between the angels and the father...

The Father: "Elisa, my child I heard you helped little Kassie on one of her assignment congratulations!!!

Me: "On what?"

Andrew: "You've just been promoted to Liasion Officer although you will remain an Angel of Death."

Me: "May I be excused Father I need to tell the rest of my colleagues?"

The Father: "Absolutely. My child go ahead."

The announcement...

Me: "Tess, Monica, Adam, Rafael, Petey, Kassie, Sara, Britt."

Monica: "What is it little one what is it?"

Me: "I've just been promoted to Liaison Officer!!!"  
Tess: "That's Wonderful!!!"

Petey: "Where's my mom when I need her?"

Me: "Petey, Actually we're going to go see her she's our next assignment."

Petey: "YAY!!!"

Adam: "Elisa, I heard the wonderful news well done my dear."

Me: "Thanks, Adam I couldn't be happier with this promotion I was shocked when the father told me though."

Adam: "What was so shocking Andrew's one of those himself although he remains an angel of death."

Andrew: "Adam's right I am a Liaison Officer myself."

Me: "Right, I didn't know that Andrew?"

Andrew: "I just didn't tell you that I was one also."

Me: "I wished that you had told me."

Andrew; "Now you know my dear are you ready for your next assignment Elisa?"

Me: "Does it have to with Petey's mom Audrey?"

Andrew: "No, it's a different one entirely."

Me: "Where are we headed then?"  
Andrew: "We'll find out soon enough."

Me: "Tell me it doesn't have to do with your children."

Andrew: "Yes, it does little Tess needs our help and so does Andrew Jr."

Me: "I didn't know we would be requested again."

Andrew: "Well, we were and Monica's going with us."

Monica: "I am going to be there also."

Me: "Aren't you and Andrew going to be training me?"

Andrew: "You're right we are going to be training you."


	3. Chapter 3

Elisa December 16

Elisa December 16, 2009

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Touched by an Angel they belong to Martha Williamson and CBS. Any characters that you don't recognize are my own.

Chapter 1

The angels new assignment…

Tess: "Listen up babies we have a new assignment from the father."

Monica: "Where is this assignment Tess and what is her name?"

Andrew: "Let her finish angel she's just about to tell us be patient."

Tess: "Thank you Angelboy first of all it's at a school and the second answer is that it is a teacher at the school."

Andrew: "Is she my assignment Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, Angelboy but Monica will be working in the classroom right next to hers."

Rafael: "What will I be doing Tess?"

Tess: "You'll be with Andrew until it's time to take his assignment home."

Monica: "I'll be the teacher next door to her will I be taking over for her when Andrew takes her home?"  
Tess: "I don't know angel girl I don't know."

Adam: "I'll be taking her place Monica since Andrew will be taking her home."

In my classroom…

Me: "Okay, class we're going to have a couple of guests today."

Jennifer: "Mrs. Fernandez didn't we have a couple of guests last week?"

Me: "Yes, but those were two ghost hunters and my supervisors Jason and Grant these guests are two angels their names are Andrew and Rafael."  
Melissa: "Mrs. Fernandez is something wrong with you health wise that you haven't told us."

Me: "You'll know soon enough Melissa you'll know soon enough."

Enter Andrew and Rafael…

Andrew: "Rafael, why did Tess want you with me again?"  
Rafael: "Simple, because she felt that two angels of death would be better than one."

Andrew: "I don't know if she's going to like this much."

Rafael: "Are you referring to our assignment Elisa Fernandez Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Yes, I'm referring to her I'm not sure how she'll take it when she sees the two of us there."

Rafael: "She'll understand why we are there Andrew she'll understand."  
the assignment begins…

Me: "Aw, you must Andrew and Rafael Jameson we've been waiting on you to arrive."

Andrew: "Yes, we are Andrew and Rafael Jameson we came to talk to your class about an essay contest that is happening in two weeks."  
Melissa: "Really, what will be the prize for the best essay?"  
Andrew: "A college scholarship of course Melissa."

Me: "Ok. I'm going to leave you in the care of Rafael while Andrew and I chat in private outside."

Meanwhile in the quad with Andrew…

Me: "Andrew, why are you and Rafael really here I know it has something to with me."  
Andrew: "Before I tell you that Elisa how did you know that Rafael and I weren't here to tell the students about an essay contest what gave you the hint that it was something else."

Me: "Well, two weeks ago when I went to my oncologist's office I saw you there."  
Andrew: "What was I doing at your oncologist's office during that time?"  
Me: "I don't remember all I remember was you were talking to an Irish woman who was right next to you."  
Andrew: "Aw, you're referring to Monica right I was telling her that I wasn't sure when our next assignment from the father would be or who it would be and then two weeks later Tess is telling both of us that it's at a school and it also happens to be a teacher of the school."

Me: "Hence, I'm a teacher who works here could it be me?"

Andrew: "Tess, told me that it would be you because your test results indicated a recurrence of the cancer."

Me: "Meaning that it had returned after sometime of being in remission."

Andrew: "Right, Elisa anyhow when your oncologist told you that you would most likely die before the year was over you started to cry why was that?"  
Me: "Simple, I didn't know how I was going to tell my students about what I had."

Andrew: "You mean what you have right?"

Me: "Yes, that is what I meant Andrew I don't think they'd understand it really well."  
Andrew: "Tell you what you sit behind your desk and I'll explain it to them."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I wished that I could come up with the right words to say."

Andrew: "Elisa, sometimes it isn't all that easy I should know even angels get confused."

Me: "You mean to tell me that you're an angel Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Yes, Elisa I am and I'm here to take you home when you are ready to go."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I don't know when I'll be ready though I still have to explain to my students who are pretty concerned if you know what I mean."

Andrew: "Elisa, what was our initial agreement hmm?"

Me: "That you would tell them while I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork."  
Andrew: "That's right I'll tell them don't worry about it okay let me tell them."

Andrew and I reenter the classroom…

Rafael: "Yes, the students continuously asked me questions and I've already informed that Andrew was going to tell them about what was wrong with their teacher."

Me: "Class may I have your attention please!!!"  
The Class: "Yes, Mrs. Fernandez what is it?"

Me: "As you know I haven't been able to tell you what has got me depressed?"

Melissa: "Is a health problem Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Yes, I don't know if you all remember when we did the health class two weeks ago?"

Mitchell: "Was it about the male and female reproductive systems?"

Andrew: "Very good Mitchell that is what it was about what part do you guys know what your teacher is trying to tell you now?"  
Jennifer: "I do she has breast cancer is that Mr. Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Very good Ms. Martin yes she does have breast cancer and she may not live to see you all graduate so she'll be going home in a few minutes."

Jake: "Mrs. Fernandez please don't go we need you here with us."

Me: "I wished that I didn't have to go guys but it's my time to go now don't you cry for me remember that I'll be in heaven watching over you everyday."

Melissa: "Who will be our new teacher Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "I don't know but whoever it is be respectful to him or her."

A few minutes later…

Andrew: "Elisa, are you ready to go?"  
Me: "Yes, I'm very tired and my body is so weary Andrew let's go home."

Andrew: "Yes, let's go home little one don't worry Adam is going to be the new teacher."

Me: "Do I know him?"  
Andrew: "I don't think so no Elisa you don't."  
Entering Heaven with Andrew…

Tess: "Angelboy, what are you doing here?"

Andrew: "My part of the assignment is over Tess the father requested that I bring Elisa home and I have so now she's going to rest for awhile while Monica, Rafael, and Adam do their parts of the assignment that we were all on together."  
Me: "Andrew, do you have to go back down again?"  
Andrew: "No, Elisa not for awhile at least but when I do I know that Tess will take good care of you."  
Tess: "Angelboy, you're being requested by Monica I'll take good care of her don't worry."

Andrew: "I'll be back later Elisa listen to Ms. Tess she'll teach you everything that she taught us remember you'll be going on assignments soon and you'll have different supervisors along the way but your main supervisors will be Tess, Monica, Rafael, Gloria and I do you understand that."

Me: "Yes, Andrew I haven't forgotten that yet nor will I forget that."

Tess and I talk…

Tess: "Elisa, I know that you didn't want to die before your time but the father called you home you couldn't necessarily ignore now could you have?"  
Me: "No, Tess I couldn't have done that I know that he wanted me home and I was tired anyhow so I wanted to come home to be with God in the first place."

Tess: "Baby, it's okay to cry I know that you're frustrated that you didn't finish out your teaching term it is okay to be upset believe me even Monica and Andrew have been this way on assignments before just let it out Tess is here to help you through it."

The return of Andrew, Rafael, Adam, and Monica…

Andrew: "Tess, how's she doing?"  
Tess: "To be honest Angelboy she went to sleep five minutes ago Petey came to tuck her in."  
Monica: "I heard that she was crying Tess what had her so sad?"  
Tess: "Miss Wings I'm sure she'll tell you in the father's time."

Rafael: "She seemed so happy on Earth why would she cry in Heaven?"  
Tess: "Rafael as I told Monica all in God's time she'll tell you all in God's time."

Adam: "She's going to be okay I just went to check on her and Andrew was in there with her to make sure she was alright she said that you calmed her down Tess nice job!!!"  
Tess: "She needed to release all of the stress that she had and give it to the father Adam."  
Andrew: "She's okay she just went back to sleep five minutes ago and she said that was kind of Adam to be concerned for her she never really had someone that concerned for her."  
Adam: "What scared her Andrew why was she shaking so badly when I went into check on her?"  
Andrew: "Adam let's talk in the kitchen in private excuse us Tess and Monica."  
Meanwhile in the kitchen…

Adam: "Why didn't you want to say it in front of Tess and Monica?"

Andrew: "Simple, I didn't need them to overhear what I wanted to tell you about Elisa so listen up please she's not used to being an angel she starts remembering her life as a human and how she was abused sexually by someone who was not too kind to her."

Adam: "She was abused sexually I didn't know that Andrew no wonder she cried so much."

Andrew: "Yes, she had to relieve the pressure of all of the burdens that she carried from the times that she was living up until now she couldn't help it."

Adam: "No wonder Tess was such a good motherly angel to Elisa when you had to return to Earth for the rest of us she needed to talk to someone who would understand her."

Rafael: "I think she's awake Andrew and she's burning up she said she isn't feeling good."

Andrew reenters my room…

Andrew: "Elisa, it's Andrew can you hear me?"  
Me: "I can Andrew but I just can't see is all I have been wanting to see clearly."

Andrew: "Elisa, what have you got dear?"  
Me: "It's just a bad cold I'm sure I'll be over it before the assignment."

Andrew: "Close your eyes my child and I'll tell you a story of a new angel."

Me: "Ok, I'll listen closely I have been wanting to listen to that type of story."

Andrew: "Good, relax it'll be a short story since you aren't feeling well."  
Me: "I'm letting the heavenly music put me to sleep right away."

Andrew: "Well, this new angel was once a teacher at a school and she had a disease that took her life she met a group of angels whose names were: "Andrew, Monica, Tess, Gloria, and Rafael."

Me: "I'm listening I'm just letting it take affect now."  
Adam: "I'll finish the story Andrew she seems to be okay now."  
Andrew: "Thanks, Adam you're a big help buddy you know that."

Me: "Adam, did I ever meet you I don't recall if I had I can't really remember."

Adam: "Yes, I was once your teacher and oncologist if you can recall."  
Me: "Oh, that's right you were my oncologist and Braille teacher now I recall."

Adam: "Yes, I also told you that my colleague would be your Angel of Death."

Me: "Are you referring to Andrew the one who informed my former students about my disease and death that day."

Adam: "Yes, Elisa I am referring to Andrew very good my dear."

Me: "I think I can go to sleep now thanks for the story I'm that new angel aren't I?"  
Rafael: "That's right little one you're the new angel but don't worry it'll be okay you'll learn what you need to know in God's time and you'll know what to do on an assignment when Andrew, Adam, and I can't make it to be your supervisor angels."

Me: "Rafael, I don't think I'll ever be an Angel of Death unless I work under either of you guys."

The next day…

Andrew: "Never say never Elisa you never know what the father may have in plan for you."

Me: "I didn't know that it would happen Andrew when do we go on our first assignment?"

Rafael: "Soon little angel very soon I'm sure you know that I am going to be your supervisor for your first assignment."

Me: "When was this decided Rafael I didn't hear the announcement?"  
Andrew: "I just got the information this morning from the father and he said that Rafael will be your supervisor for one assignment and we'll alternate people after awhile."

Me: "Where are we headed Rafael?"

Rafael: "We'll find out when we get there."

On the way to the assignment location…

Me: "Rafael, where are we I don't know where we are?"

Rafael: "I'll show you instead of tell you Elisa because it'll be easier."

Me: "I can't wait anymore quit leaving me in suspense."

Rafael: "Little angel be patient with me I'll give you all the information that you need."

Me: "I'm trying to be patient Rafael I'm trying to be patient believe me it is hard."

Rafael: "Okay, here's what I know about our assignment it's your husband."

Me: "My husband what's going on with him is it a health situation and does Andrew need to be called in on it?"  
Rafael: "Elisa, yes to it being a health problem and no to Andrew being called in on it."

Me: "You mean that he isn't going to die?"

Rafael: "Yes, he's going to die but the father wants you to take him home."

Me: "Me I'm not an angel of death Rafael or am I?"

Rafael: "You were just promoted to angel of death two weeks ago."

Me: "Ok, I guess I can handle that I feel a little nervous forgive me for that."

Entering my house…

Me: "Luis Fernandez do you remember me?"  
Luis: "Yes, you're my wife who died two weeks ago right?"

Me: "That's right I'm here to take you home to God he's calling you home dear."

Luis: "I'm ready to go knowing that the next generation of technical people can handle what I have taught them they'll remember for that someday soon."

On the road to heaven…

Andrew: "Elisa, how'd the assignment go?"

Me: "Okay, I didn't know I had to bring my husband home Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Now who told you that you had to bring him home?"  
Rafael: "That would be me Andrew he wasn't doing too good health wise so I figured she would be the perfect angel to bring her husband home to heaven and she did an awesome job!!!"

Andrew: "Did you reveal that you were an angel Elisa?"

Me: "Yes, I did and he said that he was ready to go home."

The next week…

Andrew: "Elisa, are you ready for this assignment?"  
Me: "Yes, I am I hope that I don't have to take anyone home during this one?"

Andrew: "Don't you worry about that I am sure that you won't but if you do just remember to tell them that God does love them and is ready to welcome them home."

Me: "Okay, are you going to be my supervisor this week?"  
Andrew: "Yes, I am going to be your supervisor this week."

Me: "Andrew, I didn't know that I was chosen to become an angel of death already?"  
Andrew" Who told you that Elisa I need to know so I can confirm it with Tess and the father."

Me: "Rafael, told me last week while we were on assignment he said that I had been promoted to Angel of Death but I didn't hear an announcement or anything so I'm curious is Rafael being truthful at this point."  
Andrew: "We'll find out as soon as we return from our assignment."

Me: "I guess we will won't we Andrew?"

Andrew: "Yes, we will don't worry Elisa you'll know the truth soon enough."

After the assignment…

Tess: "Elisa, Adam needs to see you he's with the father at the moment it's about the promotion I believe they need to confirm it is all."

Me: "I'm on my way over there now I will find out if it is true or not."

The meeting between the angels and the father…

Andrew: "Father, why did you ask us to come to this meeting if it is about Elisa's status as an angel of death."

Adam: "I think he wants to know who told Elisa that she was promoted to Angel of Death."

Rafael: "That would be me father I informed on the previous case."

Me: "I'm not in trouble Father am I?"

The father: "No, my child we just need to sort some things out about your promotion is all."

Me: "Phew!!! May I be excused so the senior angels can talk to you about me?"  
The Father: "Yes, You May my child please be here when the news is handed down though."

Me: "Yes, father I will be here for the announcement that is given."

Monica: "Elisa, how come you're not in there listening to what the father is saying to the others are you afraid that your promotion isn't real?"  
Me: "Yes and no Monica I'm just nervous about the news is all."

Tess: "Baby, it'll be okay I'm sure Andrew will come out with good news for you."

The decision is made…

Andrew: "Elisa, would you please come here for a minute please?"  
Me: "What's the matter Andrew did I do something wrong?"  
Andrew: "No, the father wanted me to tell you in private the decision that was made."  
In the conference room…

Andrew: "Well, there's good news and there's bad news."

Me: "I'd rather hear the good news first Andrew please."  
Andrew: "Well, the good news is that you are an angel of death but, the bad news is that you are still in the beginning of being an angel of death."

Me: "Which means I'm still learning what it is like to be an angel of death."

Andrew: "That's right Elisa don't be sad you'll be able to do more on your own soon enough on your own assignments as an angel of death."

Me: "So until then I can't bring his children home right?"  
Andrew: "The father didn't say that all he said was to make sure that a senior angel was with you when you do it though."

Me: "I understand that now Andrew thanks but how will I know when I'll be needed as an angel of death what will be some of the signs that I should look for to indicate that."

Andrew: "Well, Elisa first off you'll look for someone who is near death and needs an angel."

Me: "Sort of like our next assignment right Andrew?"

Andrew: "Very good Elisa our next assignment may need our help and is afraid to ask for it."

Me: "Where are we headed anyhow Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Somewhere that is familiar to you Elisa can you guess where that is?"

Me: "I'm going to say East Los Angeles College (ELAC)."

Andrew: "You'd be right too Elisa you're going to help a student by the name of: Andréa Thomas."

Me: "Andréa Thomas huh what is she struggling on now?"  
Andrew: "Well, she's struggling with writing and other subjects you're going to be her tutor but remember when I want to talk to you please excuse yourself long enough to debrief me about her struggles are I will be watching you and her work together."

Me: "Andrew, I understand that you would like for me to debrief you and I will be sure and do just that every five or ten minutes during the assignment I promise."

Andrew: "That is all I am asking for little angel that is all I am asking for."

Me: "The reason you called me "Little angel" is because I am the new angel right?"

Andrew: "You're catching on Elisa that is exactly why I called you "little angel."

The assignment at ELAC…

Me: "Andrew, I'm kind of nervous I've never taught a class before so I have to be prepared for what I am to expect out of my students this semester right?"

Andrew: "That's right Elisa don't worry as you say the words and remember what your job is here your students will eventually warm up to you."

Me: "Really, I haven't seen my assignment yet Andrew."

Andrew: "Do you see the girl that is all by herself right there Elisa?"

Me: "Yes, Andrew I do see her now is that Andréa Thomas?"

Andrew: "Yes, little angel that's her she's been trying to make friends since her freshmen semester here but has had no luck whatsoever on making friends and she seems to be a loner so to speak."

Me: "Meaning that she would rather be on her own what do I have to do to help her Andrew?"

Andrew: "You'll find out soon enough little one remember I'm expecting a debriefing on the assignment every five to ten minutes is that understood little angel?"

Me: "Yes, it is understood Andrew I will remember to debrief you every five to ten minutes."  
The assignment begins…

Me: "Good morning Class!!!"

The Class: "Good Morning Mrs. Fernandez!!!"

Me: "Has anyone seen Andréa Thomas today?"

Andréa: "I'm Andréa Thomas how may I help you Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Ok, can you tell me how you got into my first period parapsychology then Ms. Thomas?"  
Andréa : "A man named Adam told me to report here for first period ma'am."

Me: "I see and did he tell you that I would also be your tutor Ms. Thomas?"

Andréa: "No, Mrs. Fernandez he didn't mention tutoring services ma'am."

Andrew: "Remember our deal little one?"  
Me: "Coming, Andrew Excuse me class I need to speak to my supervisor for a moment."

Andrew and I chat in the quad…

Andrew: "Elisa, very good that is what I wanted to hear from you."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew I'm surprised that Andréa Thomas is in my parapsychology class and she told me that someone named Adam put her there I don't understand why?"

Andrew: "Because she has something to tell you Elisa but she's not sure how to express it?"  
Me: "What do you mean Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, let's just say that she hasn't been well for quite sometime and is afraid that the other students may tease her because of it."

Me: "Oh, I didn't know that was it but is it something similar to what I had or something different?"  
Andrew: "You'll find out all in the father's time Elisa all in the father's time."

My return to the classroom…

Jennifer: "Andi, stepped out for a few minutes said that she wasn't feeling good."

Me: "Thank you Jennifer I'll go find her thank you for telling me right away."

In the ladies room…

Me: "Andi, it's Elisa your teacher what is it?"

Andi: "I have leukemia Elisa and I have had it since I was fifteen but no one understands."

Me: "I do I died from a different type of cancer but I know what having cancer is like."  
Andi: "You do then why are the doctors telling me that I won't live to see next year."

Me: "Andi, I wished that I knew the answers to those questions but I have no idea."

Andi: "Elisa, I don't feel so good I don't what it is but I hurt a lot Elisa I really hurt."

Me: "Excuse me a second my supervisor needs to see me and I'll be right back okay."

Andrew: "Good you got my signals what's going with her Elisa is she hurting?"

Me: "Yes, Andrew she's in a lot of pain she said that she's had leukemia since she was nine years old and doesn't want to stay in the land of the living anymore what should I do?"

Andrew: "Be there for her and ask the father for guidance if he says it's her time tell her to hold your hand until you two reach heaven's gates."

Me: "Okay, I'll go be with her she needs an angel right about now doesn't she?"

My return to Andi…

Me: "Andi, as promised I have returned how are you feeling?"

Andi: "I am still hurting Elisa why can't I go home already I want to go home."

My prayer is answered…

Me: "Andi, I'm an angel sent by God to tell you that he loves you and he's sad that you are in so much pain and also he's ready to welcome you home Andi Thomas."

Andi: "Where's your supervisor Elisa?"

Andrew: "I'm right here Andi don't worry did you really think that I'd let Elisa walk you to heaven's gates by herself you're kidding me right?"  
Andi: "Will the other students know that I am gone from this world?"  
Me: "Yes, Andi they will and they'll wished that they had the opportunity to get to know you."

Andrew: "Elisa, How's she doing is she okay?"  
Me: "Yes to both questions she's fine Andrew she just needed to go home to the father is all."

Andrew: "Tess is going to be extremely proud of you angel girl there's no doubt about it."

As we reenter heaven…

Adam: "Hey, Andrew, Andi and Elisa how are you all doing?"

Andrew: "Not bad Elisa did really well for her second time of taking someone home."

Tess: "How is that Angelboy?"

Andrew: "Well, she talked to her before the long process of bringing her home."

Monica: "Aw, so she brought another female home what is this new angel's name?"  
Me: "Monica O'Reilly meet Andi Thomas Andi Thomas meet Monica O'Reilly."

Andi: "How do you do Monica?"  
Monica: "I'm very well thank you Andi."  
Tess: "What is Andi short for Elisa?"

Me: "Andréa Tess Andi's short for Andréa."

Andrew: "Just like Andy would be short for Andrew Tess."

Tess: "Alright, I just needed to know so that when the father gives out the assignments he can say her name and who her supervisor will be at that time by the way nice job angel girl I am pleased with the way you handled this assignment very good."

Me: "Thanks, Tess I was a little nervous at first if it hadn't of been for Andrew I'm not sure I would have accomplished this assignment on my own I know I have to stop doubting myself since I am now an angel myself it is hard not to doubt myself."

Tess: "Now, Elisa there is no reason for you to doubt yourself and you know it the father will always provide you with the information when you need it believe me he will."  
Andrew: "Tess is right Elisa trust in the father he'll help you through it all."

Me: "Andrew, when's my next assignment and whose going to be my supervisor?"

Andrew: "It's in five minutes little angel and your supervisor will be Adam this time."

The briefing before the assignment…

Adam: "Elisa, has Andrew filled you in on the assignment yet?"

Me: "No, Adam aren't you supposed to do that as my superior or am I wrong?"

Adam: "No, Elisa you're not wrong you're right let's go sit down somewhere we can discuss the next assignment away from the other angels of course."

Me: "How about the conference room it's not being used much right now."  
Meanwhile in the conference room…

Adam: "Ok, Elisa are you ready for this assignment?"  
Me: "Where are we headed this time Adam I hope it is somewhere that is familiar to me?"  
Adam: "Yes, it is in fact it's a school to be exact you'll be teaching GED Prep. at this particular school can you guess where I am referring to Elisa?"  
Me: "Metro Skills Center right Adam?"  
Adam: 'That's right they have an opening for a teacher and they have requested you to teach GED Prep isn't that wonderful?"

Me: "Will Andrew and the other angels be with us on this assignment or will we be by ourselves?"

Adam: "We'll be on our own for part 1 of the assignment but by part 2 Andrew and the other angels will arrive and help us with delivering the message of love that God asks us to deliver on every assignment so don't you worry about that."  
Me: "I don't know how Tess will take to us doing this assignment on our own?"  
Tess: "Who said that you were going to do this assignment on your own baby?"  
Me: "Adam made mention of it stating that is how we as angels do things?"

Adam: "Tess, isn't that our protocol to do our assignments on our own?"

Tess: "No, Adam I don't know where you got that idea but that is incorrect."  
Andrew: "Adam, for crying out loud she's new to being an angel of death she can't do her assignments on her own as of yet she still needs to be trained on how to handle tough cases that will become tougher for her she'll have to face a bunch of questions and so far you have to prepare her properly if you don't she may never know."

Monica: "If you would like I'll be Elisa's supervisor since little Gloria is a supervisor herself."

Andrew: "Angel girl, are you sure that you can handle a female angel of death?"

Tess: "Andrew, if she was able to handle you what makes you think that she can't handle Elisa hmmm?"

Andrew: "I don't know because Adam's supposed to be her supervisor for this case."

Me: "Andrew, you heard what Adam said I'm sure that the father isn't pleased with his decision and would like for Monica to take over as my supervisor for this case."

Tess: "She's got you there Angelboy I hate to say it but it looks as though Adam is getting a hearty scolding for what he had decided to do with her on this assignment."

Andrew: "Ok, Monica you've convinced me you can be Elisa's supervisor on one condition and that is that she reports to you on what her students are doing every five minutes."

Monica: "Thank you Andrew please don't tell Adam that Elisa and I have left."

Adam returns to discover that Monica and I are already on assignment…

Adam: "Andrew, where's Elisa she wasn't supposed to leave right away?"  
Tess: "Adam. Baby she's on assignment with Monica she has the information with her don't worry she'll be back later tonight of course since the father was talking to you she didn't want to interrupt the conversation she figured it was something between you and the father."

Meanwhile at the assignment location…

Monica: "Did Andrew tell you who you were going to be working with this time?"

Me: "It sounded like he said Andrew Jr. or AJ for short."

Monica: "Andrew Jr. I don't remember having any children with Andrew unless we got married a few weeks ago."

Tess: "You did angelgirl of course I was the one who officiated that ceremony do you remember now?"

Me: "Was I at their wedding I can't recall Ms. Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, baby you were it was after you and Andrew came back from the assignment that you brought another former student to the father do you remember now?"  
Me: "Now, I do thanks for reminding me I didn't really remember that at all."

Monica: "Let's focus on the assignment Elisa do you know where we are?"  
Me: "Yes, Metro Skills Center I'm a teacher I teach GED ?"  
Monica: "Very Good Elisa and also you teach parapsychology two days a week."

Me: "I forgot about parapsychology thanks for telling me about that one also.

Monica: "Don't worry about it I just thought that I'd remind you about that class."

Entering Metro Skills Center…

Jenny: "You must be the new GED Prep. teacher Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Yes, I am who are my students in this class?"  
Marianne: "I'm one of them Mrs. Fernandez I have a tough time with writing essays though."

Me: "Don't worry Marianne I know a good friend who would be willing to tutor you."

Monica: "Elisa, excuse yourself for a moment so we can chat please."

Me: "Right, Excuse me for a moment class my supervisor and I need to speak privately."

Kevin: "Go for it we'll be waiting for you here in the classroom."

Monica and I go to the first floor to talk…

Me: "Well, so far I have a student who is struggling with writing and I don't know what the others are struggling with as of yet."

Monica: "Has any of them admitted having a health problem as of yet."

Me: "No, not yet Monica I'm sure one will eventually though I know that it will happen."

My return to the classroom…

Me: "I'm back sorry but I had to talk to my supervisor please understand."

Jake: "Don't worry Mrs. Fernandez we understand right guys?"

Marianne: "Yes, we do understand what is our homework for tonight Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "It's simple I would like for each of you to write who you consider to be your angel and why?"

Andrew: "Hey, Elisa Monica needs to speak to you in the hallway I'll give them the instructions for the angel assignments tonight."  
Me: "I'm stepping out for a moment class Mr. O'Reilly will tell you how to do your homework assignments."

Karen: "Okay, Mrs. Fernandez we'll be here waiting for you then."

The meeting with Monica…

Me: "So far the same although I'm suspecting that one of my students isn't saying anything to me and I'm starting to become concerned."

Monica: "Marianne is not your ordinary young woman she has a secret that may kill her if she doesn't tell someone quick she'll be dead by tonight Elisa before she dies she must talk to someone a counselor or a therapist."

Me: "Monica I have talked to Adam and he's agreed to help me with her she needs to talk to someone and I can't always be there but I know that God will give the right information at the right time."

My return to the class…

Andrew: "Marianne hasn't left she refuses to talk about what is bothering her?"

Me: "Andrew, I have already suggested that she talk to Adam and she has refused that also."

Marianne: "I have an inoperable brain tumor and I felt that I didn't need to talk about it."  
Me: "Marianne, you know that I want you to be honest with me about everything."

Marianne: "I have been feeling sick because of this tumor and I am constantly missing school because the treatments that my doctors give to me I am tired and I want to go home to heaven."

Me: "Well, Andrew and I need to talk for a moment in private and we'll let you know."

Marianne: "Thanks Mrs. Fernandez you're the best teacher ever."

Andrew and I chat…

Andrew: "Elisa, I know you don't want to take her home yet but the father is calling her home."

Me: "I know but is she going to fight me when I reveal that I'm an angel of God."

Andrew: "She'll have to understand that Elisa but I will be there to help you and so will Adam."

Me: "Thanks, Andrew let's go tell her the news then huh?"  
Andrew: "It's okay angelgirl you'll be okay."

Our return to the classroom…

Me: "Marianne, I'm not sure if you are aware that I am an angel sent by God to tell you that he loves you and he's ready to welcome you home little one."

Marianne: "You mean to tell me that the people with you are angels too?"

Me: "Yes, Marianne they are angels also and we're here to take you home are you ready to go?"  
Marianne: "I'm ready to go are you going to be taking me home or will someone else be doing it?"  
Me: "No, I'll be doing it but with the guidance of Andrew and Adam my colleagues and also angels of death."

Andrew: "Elisa, it's time for her to go."

Me: "Marianne, close your eyes and hold my hand Andrew and I are going to take you on an exciting journey to see the father."  
Marianne: "I can't wait to go to heaven and see it again."  
On the road to heaven...

Tess: "Elisa, who is this new little angel dear?"

Me: "Tess, meet Marianne O'Grady she was one of my students."

Marianne: "It's nice to meet you Tess your colleagues tell me you're a stickler when it comes to the assignments that are given to each angel by the father is that right?"  
Andrew: "If Tess doesn't answer it's usually because she is trying to get the information into her head as quickly as possible that is why she just keeps quiet about it."

Tess: "Angelboy, thanks for you help I didn't know how to answer her questions."

Marianne: "I'm ready to go."

Andrew: "Relax, that's it you're doing great Elisa and I are here for you."

The return to heaven…

Me: "She didn't seem too tense after that journey Andrew."

Andrew: "that's because you were there for her like you were supposed to be and helped her with everything possible and she's grateful for an angel like you it's not all that easy."

Me: "Being an angel in general or being an angel of death?"

Andrew: "Both actually, you have to realize that although you didn't want to become an angel you became because it was your time to come home."

Me: "Andrew, I wonder what we do in-between assignments since we don't have any at the moment."

Andrew: "Well, Monica and I were thinking of going to Ireland for sometime and we thought that you'd like to go see where Monica originally came from?"  
Me: "I'd love to go to Ireland and check it out I haven't been there before."

Monica: "We're going to go sometime tonight and you're more than welcome to come unless Tess needs to talk to you for some reason."

Tess: "Babies, go ahead and go to Ireland Elisa and I have something to discuss."

Andrew: "Ok Tess you've convinced us we'll see you when we return Elisa."

Me: "Thanks for understanding guys I am sorry I am not able to go this time around."

Tess and I chat in private without Andrew and Monica…

Tess: "Elisa, listen baby I know you wanted to go to Ireland with Andrew and Monica but the father needs your help with an urgent case and I don't know who to send with you?"

Me: "What about Gloria I haven't worked with Gloria yet."

Tess: "Gloria, I'll see if I can talk to her and see what she says."

Enter Gloria…

Gloria: "You needed to see me Tess?"

Tess: "Yes, baby how would you like to be Elisa's supervisor for this urgent assignment?"

Gloria: "Where is this urgent assignment supposed to be?"  
Tess: "It's where Andrew and Monica are right now."

Gloria: "Elisa, you said that you wanted to see Ireland now's your chance let's go."  
Adam: "Not so fast ladies I'm coming with you to be on the safe side the father needs extra people there now Monica and Andrew are in danger because the demons are there too."  
Me: "Whose going to drive us there?'

Tess: "That would be me Angelgirl I'll drive you there don't worry."

Meanwhile in Ireland…

Monica: "Andrew, why isn't Elisa with us again?"

Andrew: "Angel, she said that Tess needed to talk her about something so we left."

Monica: "Aye, I remember now Tess said something about an urgent assignment but she didn't want us to know about the assignment."

Andrew: "I don't understand they should have told us about it."

In Ireland looking for Andrew and Monica…

Me: "Where could they be Gloria it's not like them to be late meeting us here at the café you know."

Gloria: "Here they come I see them coming right now."

Andrew: "Angelgirl and Gloria what are you two doing here?"

Tess: "We've got an urgent case it's going to take 3 angels of death to help these people."  
Me: "What Tess means Angelboy is that you, Adam, and I have to do our part ASAP."

Adam: "Elisa's right Andrew we've got to get moving on our part now."

Andrew: "I understand that now but why Ireland of all places?"

Me: "Easy, it's where you met Monica before you took her home to heaven correct?"  
Andrew: "That's right now I remember I spoke to her in Gaelic which is a language that she understands."

Adam: "Tess, are we going by car to our assignment or are we walking?"  
Tess: "Now, Adam do you think that the father would have you walking all over Ireland?"

Adam: "No, Tess he wouldn't do that to us unless we were familiar with it of course."

Tess: "Adam, Don't worry I'm sure that the father will give you the answers that you in time."

Andrew: "Why do we have an urgent case here in Ireland right now?"

Tess: "The Father needs the 3 of you to take some children home these children are dying of cancer."

Me: "What Tess means guys is that we have to go to a hospital here in Ireland and we don't have much time."

Adam: "I don't know why we have to do this it's bad enough we have allot of cases like this already."

Andrew: "Adam, if you don't want to do it you don't have to do it but we need your help do you understand that now."

Adam: "Andrew, don't snap at me I didn't mean to complain I'm not good with taking kids home is all."

Me: "Adam, You will get better with kids just be patient with Andrew and I will be there okay we're here for you okay."

Monica: "She's right Adam you're not the only angel on assignment here in Ireland you know I have an assignment here that may involve one of you so don't be all that surprised."

Adam:"You're right Monica I'm sorry I complained it is just tough since I'm not that great with children like Andrew is but i am trying my best to learn how to help them."

Andrew: "Adam, do you not remember a little girl named Brittany and how you were there for her you gave her a watch if I recall correctly and I was helping her teacher remember."

Adam: "Right, that was when I had time off after my last assignment I wonder how she's doing now Andrew?"

Andrew: "After this assignment ask for sometime off and check in on her Adam."

The return from the assignment in Ireland...

Me: "Monica, do we have any new assignments coming up?"

Monica: "I believe that we do little one we have to go and check on Andrew Jr. and Little Tess and see how they are doing?"

Me: "Weren't they our original assignments Monica?"  
Monica: "Aye, little one that they were but Andrew is going to be on this one also."

On the road to the next assignment with Monica and Andrew...

Andrew: "I gather you've never met our children Elisa is that right?"

Me: "Yes, that's right I Haven't met them before and I would like to meet them."

Monica: "We're nearing our home here on Earth Elisa don't worry they'll like you AJ's dealing with the whole glasses deal also."

Andrew: "Monica's not lying we had to take him to the eye doctor's two weeks ago and they said that he could become blind by the time he is fifteen that is why we requested your assistance on this case because you understand what blindness is like."

Me: "Yes, I do understand that since I was born blind and I accepted the way that I was as I got older and learned that no matter what happened I would be able to help out others like me with what I could do best."

Monica: "Although you didn't get to retire and die of natural causes like you should have you knew that what you had wouldn't leave you alone so when Andrew came for you that day that you had to tell your former students about what you had it broke their hearts yes but they understood that you would be apart of them forever."

Me: "True, I didn't know that the father had something else in plan for me."  
The Arrival at the O'Reilly residence...

Andrew: "AJ, Tess, kids we're home!!!"

Andrew Jr. :"Dad, I'm glad you're home where's mom at?"

Monica: "I'm right here little one."

Me: "Andrew would you care to tell your children why I am here please."

Andrew: "Guys, before we sit down to eat allow me to introduce you to our colleague Elisa Fernandez she's going to be your teacher at school."  
Andrew Jr.:"Dad, How can she be a teacher if she's deceased?"  
Andrew: "Very easily son she was a teacher when she was living and she has helped students like you both learn how to be effective test takers and she'll be able to help you through that process also."

Little Tess: "You mean just Andrew Jr. Right Dad?"

Andrew: "No, Little Tess I mean both of you since I received a Letter from your teacher that you aren't paying attention in class."

Andrew Jr.: "One of the counselors at school wants to put her in the special class."

Monica: "Why is that Andrew Jr?"

Andrew Jr.: "Since she isn't staying focused in class and the teacher is saying that she should be tested for dyslexia for some reason."

Andrew: "Andrew, Son how do you know all of this information have you stopped by her classes to check up on her."

Andrew Jr.: "Dad, everyday I have went to check up on her and one of her classmates Rochelle told me Tess wanted to try out for the cheerleading squad but the captain wouldn't allow her to."

Monica: "Was the captain's name Kathleen by any chance?"

Tess: "Yes, Mom it was she said no angels on my squad."

Me: "Well, since I'm now the new cheerleading advisor and Kathleen will not be allowed near my squad I will have any child who wants to join both male and female."

Andrew Jr.: "Would that include Little Tess and I Mrs. Fernandez?"

Me: "Absolutely, you two are more than welcome to join in fact I think your parents are talking to our colleagues about having the school's name changed for our assignment."

Andrew: "You're right Elisa we've also informed the teachers that worked under Kathleen and her minions that they wouldn't be returning it'll be nothing but angels and archangels in this school."

Me: "Of course, you two will be helping me get ready for the students right?"

Andrew: "Yes, we will in fact we're going to take you to the school tomorrow to show you where we want you to meet with us each time a class lets out."

Me: "Okay, I'll try to remember where to meet with you."

The next day...

Me: "Wow, I like the way that they've changed the school name for our purpose."

Monica: "Look at the name at the front and tell me what you think of it?"  
O'Reilly Special Education Center It's the perfect name guys they should just dedicate to the both of you and be done with it."

Andrew: "Actually, we asked if they would and they said they will and so there'll many generations of students coming to attend classes here it's going to be interesting to see what they do here at O'Reilly Special Education."

Me: "When do we start the assignment here Andrew?"

Andrew: "Tomorrow, we just wanted you to see it first hand and tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up the kids we'll begin getting our classes organized and we'll meet with our students and get to know them."

Tess: "Babies, I love the name of the school and I know that you all are starting here tomorrow but there's been an accident and Andrew Jr'.s been hurt pretty severely."

Andrew: "What Tess thanks for telling me will Monica have to go with me?"

Tess: "She's already at the hospital baby Elisa will go with you Adam, Gloria, Jane, and I will set up the classes and the schedules will be sent to the students of the school don't worry."  
Andrew: "Thanks, Tess Elisa let's go we've got to get to the hospital and see Andrew Jr."

Me: "Calm down Angelboy he's not going to die he's just bruised up that's all."

Andrew: "I'm Just Concerned is all forgive me anytime I hear the word accident I automatically think that someone will die."

Me: "That's not always the case Andrew and you know it relax I'm sure Rafael will drive us there right Rafael?"  
Rafael:"Yes, Monica told me to drive her car to the hospital and she said for me to drive you and Andrew there right away."

Me: "He's going to be okay right Rafael?"  
Rafael:"Andrew Jr'.s a fighter he hasn't lost one yet."

on the road to the hospital...

Me: "Andrew, hold my hand and pray that Andrew Jr. makes it through the night."

Andrew: "I'm just hoping Monica's not going crazy because of what happened?"

The arrival at Angels and Saints Memorial Hospital...

Monica: "Oh, Andrew thank God they wouldn't let me in to see Andrew Jr. stating that I didn't have him and what have you."

Me: "Monica, listen to me I was there when you and Andrew brought him into the world I remember reading his birth certificate it said Andrew O'Reilly Jr."

Monica: "It did but my last name before Andrew and I married was O'Leary maybe they need to look under Monica O'Leary and they'll see that he's my son."

Andrew: "You mean our son dear I was there too you know."

Monica: "Aye, Andrew you were I meant our son can someone help me out here."  
Rafael: "I'm his uncle allow me Monica."

Nurse Jackson: "There is no one named Andrew O'Reilly Jr. Registered Here Mr. Hernandez."

Me: "Ma'am check again He's the son of Monica O'Leary and Andrew O'Reilly."

Nurse Douglas: "Aw, Yes he's in Room 356 on the third floor when you mentioned the mother's maiden name was O'Leary that helped us out."

Me: "His parents are concerned about him may they go and see him?"  
Rafael: "We're also family I'm his uncle and she's his cousin."

Me: "Right I am his cousin."

Dr. Jacobs: "Come With Me I'll Take you to his room his sister has not left his side."

As we enter Andrew Jr'.s hospital room....

Me: "Andrew Jr. It's okay to open your eyes it's us your family."  
Andrew Jr.: "Mom, Dad, Uncle Rafael, Cousin Elisa."

Andrew: "It's okay son what happened?'

Andrew Jr.: "I had just left practice and had picked up little Tess from school when out of nowhere this car came really fast and we had an accident all I remember was that both Little Tess and I had our seatbelts on and this man in a white suit came to the car and told us to come with him to the hospital and that is all I remember."

Me: "Was his name Adam by any chance?"  
Little Tess: "Yes, It was Adam he was so kind he told us that a friend of his loaned him her car and that we didn't have to wait for an ambulance or anything."  
Andrew: "Tess, I'm proud of the way you stayed with your brother and AJ that was smart that you both had your seatbelts you two were saved today it could have been a lot worse."

Monica: "What happened to the person in the other car though?"  
Adam: "He died instantly he was driving drunk and after he had crashed into Andrew Jr'.s car he crashed his own into a light pole."

Andrew: "Who took him home Adam did you?"

Sam: "No, That was me I needed Adam to make sure that your children got treated for the cuts and bruises that they had from the accident."

Rafael: "Are they going to be released soon?"  
Dr. Donaldson: "Yes, they've both stayed the required time here so they are allowed to go home and return to school just so long as they stay together during and after school hours."

Andrew Jr.: "Will I ever play sports again Doc?"  
Dr. Jackson: "Not right away son you have been through something traumatic it would be best to let the coach know before you do go back to it."

Little Tess: "Will I remain on the squad at school?"  
Me: "Yes, you will Tess don't worry you'll still be on the squad but right now it's best that we get you home so you both can rest and recover."

on the way back to the O'Reilly residence...

Petey: "Andrew, Monica, Elisa, and Rafael who are those two with you?"  
Me: "Petey, Allow me to introduce to you Andrew O'Reilly Jr. and Tess O'Reilly."

Petey: "Ms. Tess is waiting inside the house for you she has something to say to you."

Me: "Come on guys I don't think that we want to keep her waiting now do we?"

As we enter the house...

Tess: "Babies, Look at you what happened Angelboy?"  
Andrew: "It's a long story Tess."  
Tess: "I heard Adam's side of it let's hear it Andrew!"

Andrew: "Well, As Monica and I were showing Elisa the school that we would be assigned to the next day and we were getting to come back here you had informed us that Andrew Jr. had been in an accident and Rafael had taken to the hospital thank god they're okay they had their seatbelts on."  
Monica: "Adam was the one who found them and had taken them to the hospital in your car stating that he had permission to use it."

Tess: "He did I told him to use it so he wouldn't have to walk and I heard that Rafael used yours is that right?"

Monica: "Aye, I granted him the permission to use it to bring Andrew and Elisa because they weren't allowing me in to see my children so when Elisa Mentioned that My Maiden Name was O'Leary they allowed me to see them."  
Me: "That's not all but they'll be able to go to school and continue to live normal lives."

Tess: "That's wonderful news you three I'll get Rafael's side of it later."

Me: "So are we done with this assignment then?"

Tess: "Nowhere near it baby you all still have classes to teach tomorrow."

Me: "That's right we do thanks for being here for us Tess good night."  
The next day...

Me: Andrew Jr. Tess, come on you two we have to get a move on."

Andrew Jr. : "We're coming Elisa where are our parents?"  
Monica: "We're already downstairs little ones you must get something in your stomachs so you can be prepared for you day at school."  
Andrew: "Also, I made your lunches last night so you wouldn't have to buy the school lunches anymore."

Little Tess: "Thanks, Dad are you going to be at school with us?"  
Andrew: "Let's just say that I'll be in the counseling office."

Adam: "I'm your math teacher so don't worry since it's the first day no homework to be fair."

Andrew Jr.:"Sweet, Isn't it Little Tess?"  
Little Tess: "It's a beautiful moment Andrew Jr."

Me: "I'll meet you all there I ate breakfast earlier this morning besides Tess and I need to go over who'll be in my classes this semester."

Monica: "I'll bring Andrew Jr. and Little Tess in Elisa when you are ready of course."

Me: "Thanks, Monica what grades are they in so I know how to separate them?"

Monica: "Andrew Jr. is in the tenth grade and Little Tess is in the eighth grade."

Me: "Good, I happen to be working with that group this week."

Andrew: "Let's get going to the school little one we don't want to be late on our first day as teachers now do we?"  
Me: "You've got that right Andrew."  
On the way to O'Reilly Special Education Center...

Me: "Andrew, I'm not sure but I have a funny suspicion Kathleen is trying to mess up this assignment and we're not going to allow her to enter the school."

Andrew: "I'll do something about Kathleen don't you worry about her she's not going to enter this school it's strictly for angels and archangels only."

James: "Andrew, Ms. Monica needs your help in her classroom she's saying someone named Kathleen wants to enroll her daughter in this school."

Andrew: "James, I'm on my way up now and Kathleen will not enroll her daughter in this school."

Monica: "What's the matter Andrew something's distrubing you why aren't you telling me?"

Andrew: "Angel, It's Kathleen she wants to enroll her daughter at this school when we specified that this school was strictly for angels and archangels only."

Tess: "Angelboy, you're right we did specify that but Kathleen thinks that we didn't but we know that we did make it clear."

Me: "Guys, Kathleen and her daughter are driving me crazy get them out of here please!"

Rafael: "Patience little one patience it's okay Kathleen and her daughter are no longer here we sent them away and believe me they won't bother you again."

Me: "Thanks Rafael, what did you do to the schedule for her daughter?"  
Rafael: "I tore it to shreds we were clear on no demons in this school and we meant it."

Tess: "Rafael, I don't blame you for doing you did the right thing by doing that believe me you did the right thing by ripping her schedule since Kathleen is no longer allowed here she will just accept things the way that they are now."

Andrew: "I don't blame Rafael for doing what he did he had every right for doing what he did in the first he made the right decision it helps to keep the angels and archangels busy without the demons being there to disturb us on every assignment."

Me: "Andrew, I don't know what to say but I feel like something is wrong with one of my students and she's not telling me anything do I have a right to be worried about her?"

Andrew: "Yes, Elisa you have every right to be worried about her she's not telling you what is going on with her so it's cause for concern for certain what is her name by the way?"

Me: "Melissa Jacobs and I'm not sure what I should do about her she won't let me help her out when I want to help her so badly I feel like I have failed as a teacher."

Andrew: "Angelgirl, you haven't failed as a teacher at all you just are struggling with how to get through to her she's not one of those people who wants to talk to others right now but she will see what you were trying to do in the first place."

My meeting with Melissa....

Melissa: "Mrs. Fernandez I don't understand why you wanted me to stay after school today?"  
Me: "Simple, I need you to come with me to the counseling office and talk to someone and he's very kind okay."

Melissa: "What is his name?"

Me: "His name is Andrew he's a good friend of mine he'll help you out believe me."  
Melissa: "My parents will be worried about me Mrs. Fernandez I don't know about this."

Me: "I'll Explain the reason that you are late to your parents don't worry."

Melissa's meeting with Andrew...

Andrew: "Aw, You must be Melissa right?"  
Melissa: "That is correct I am Melissa Jacobs why did you want to meet with me today Andrew?"  
Andrew: "I need to know why you aren't being honest with your teacher about your home situation what is going on at home that you are afraid of hmm?"

Melissa: "My parents are being abusive to not only me but my siblings and 3 times we have tried to leave that situation but we couldn't leave it at all."  
Andrew: "Melissa, you and your siblings don't have to take the abuse anymore you all can leave whenever you want."

Melissa: "We don't know where to go we're lost it has become hard for us to leave."

Me: "Andrew, What should I do when I drop her off should I stay with her?"

Andrew: "Elisa, Ask the father to guide them away from the abusive lifestyle that they grew up with."

Me: "So, should I stay with her yes or no?"

Andrew: "Angelgirl, I believe that she will need you but don't reveal that you are an angel until Monica, Tess, Rafael, and I arrive."

Melissa: "Mr. Andrew I don't want to go home to that house knowing that my parents will hurt my brothers and I again."

Me: "Melissa, You're not going alone my dear I'll be with you and so will the others."

Melissa: "Really, Elisa you'll be there for us."  
Me: "Yes, I will be there for you all and so will my colleagues."

On the road to Melissa's house...

Melissa: "Well, here I go Elisa wish me luck."

Me: "Melissa, I'll be out here waiting on you my dear."

Mrs. Jacobs: "Melissa Louise Jacobs where were you young lady?"  
Melissa: "I was at school Mom doing my homework since you and dad obviously don't allow me to do here at home."

Mr. Jacobs: "Don't talk back to your mother Melissa you were supposed to be home 5 minutes ago."

Me: "Melissa, What is it what's wrong?"

Melissa: "Get me out of here my parents are beating me up and I know that my brothers are next when they walk into the house oh God please help us."

Andrew: "He's heard your prayer Melissa and your brothers just got home ten minutes after you did here they come now."

Jack: "Melissa, what is it what did they do to you?"

Melissa: "They beat me up Jack I want to leave here and never come back."

Jack: "I can sympathize I got it pretty badly too and so did Jake we're going to go somewhere out of state want to come with?"

Melissa: "Yes, Let's go oh guys better yet let's just go to Aunt Miranda's instead you two can go the same school I go to believe me we'll learn so much there."

Me: "Andrew, do you think it's time to reveal that we're angels to them?"

Rafael: "I'm here let's wait for Monica and Tess to come and then we will reveal that we are angels to them."

Monica: "Tess and I here let's go tell them that we're angels guys."

Me: "Melissa, Listen to me I have something very important to tell you so please pay attention to what I'm going to say it may help you more than hurt you."  
Melissa: "What do you need to tell me Elisa?"  
Me: "Remember when you asked me if I was an angel and I didn't respond to your question."

Melissa: "Yes, what about that question are you one or not?"

Me: "Yes, Melissa I am an sent by God to tell that he loves but he doesn't love what your parents are doing to you and your brothers he also said to move away from the abusive home that you all lived in and stay with someone who will love you do you know anyone that will take good care you and your brothers Melissa?"  
Melissa: "We have an aunt in the next county where the school is located we were thinking of living with her she had offered us shelter previously and we've decided to take it."  
Me: "Good, I'm glad to hear that because you all didn't deserve that at all."

Andrew: "Little one we've got to go we've got another assignment just up the road."

Me: "I'll see you soon and remember what I said about God loving you take care of yourselves."

Jack: "Was that your teacher Melissa?"  
Melissa: "Yes, what did Rafael and Andrew tell you all the same thing I gather right?"  
Jake: "Yes, sis they said the same thing where did the two women with them go though?"

Melissa: "Aw, you're referring to Tess and Monica here they come now they are going to tell us something I am sure."

Monica: "Now, Melissa how did you know what we were going to do?"

Melissa: "Let's just say a certain angel told me to "listen up."

Tess: "Was that certain angel named Elisa?"

Jake: "Yes, that's the one she's very good at what she does."

Monica: "Aw, that she is my lad that she is."

Jack: "Andrew told Jake and I to expect the message that we are about to receive."

Monica: "Well, here it is plain and simple not only does God love you but he wants you three to look out for each other on the journey you are about to take on the road away from this house."

Tess: "Meaning that when you get to your auntie's be sure and tell her the whole story."  
Melissa: "Right she's a police officer how could I forget she's the reason that Jack wants to go into law enforcement and now he'll have the opportunity to do just that."

Monica: "Yes, and you'll be able to teach others what you have been through."

Jake: "I'll be the counselor for that school right Monica?"  
Monica: "That's right Jake you will be the counselor for that school."

Andrew, Rafael, and I wait on Tess and Monica...

Me: "What is taking them so long they've never been this late before."

Rafael: "Patience little one patience here they come now."

Monica: "Sorry, we're late but we had to make sure that they were okay with their Aunt."

Tess: "Babies, Let's go home we have sometime to kill before the next assignment."

Me: "Actually, Andrew, Rafael, and I are needed right away at another school we'll meet you there."

Tess: "ok baby, we'll see you later then."

The urgent assignment...

Me: "Why are we here again Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, we're here because the father needed us right away on this one."

Rafael: "Why am I with you two then Andrew?"  
Andrew: "Well, Rafael he needed three angels on this case and since we were assigned we may as well see it through right."

Me: "Right, Andrew who are we here for anyhow?"  
Andrew: "Do you remember Adam's friend Brittany Harrows?"

Me: "Yes, she was one of my previous assignment except that Adam was my supervisor at the time."  
Rafael: "From what I am reading from her file she was just diagnosed with breast cancer not too long ago and needs someone to be there for her."

Me: "So my half is to be there for her and to help her understand why that disease is taking over her body."

Rafael: "Right, Elisa exactly but don't worry I'm going to be her oncologist and you're going to be her sister Andrew's part will come soon after."

The assignment begins...

Me:"Brittany, what is it sister dear?"  
Brittany: "I don't feel so good Elisa please help me lie down."

Me: "It's okay I know that you don't want to go to the oncologist's office but you have to do you understand?"

Brittany: "Will Adam be there that is the only way that I will go."

Me: "No, but Andrew will be there his friend remember."  
Brittany: "Ok, I'll go but promise me that you won't leave my side."

Me: "Brittany would I do that to you I will be there for you."

At the oncologist's office...

Me: "I'm Elizabeth Harrows I'm signing my younger sister Brittany in to see Rafael her oncologist."

Gloria: "Aw, yes I'll just let his nurse Andrew know that she's here to see Rafael."

Me: "Thank you what was your name again?"  
Gloria: "I'm Gloria nice to meet you Elizabeth."

Me: "Likewise, Gloria I'm sorry if I forgot your name."

Andrew approaches the door...

Andrew: "Brittany Harrows the doctor's ready to see you now."  
Brittany: "Elisa, are you coming with me or am I going to go on my own."

Me: "Coming, Brittany hello Andrew how are you?"  
Andrew: "I'm good thanks why are you going in with her anyhow?"  
Me: "Brittany requested that I go in with her to hear what the oncologist has to say."

Andrew: "Aw, now that makes sense come along then."

Entering an examing room...

Me: "Brittany, Just follow Andrew's instructions and everything will go faster for you."

Brittany: "I don't know what they are yet?"  
Andrew: "Well, I'll tell what they are I want you to go behind that curtain and get undressed so we can thoroughly examine you."

Me: "What would you like me to do while my sister's being examined?"  
Andrew: "If you don't mind you can wait in Rafael's office for us to come and get you."

Me: "Brittany be a good girl and let them check you over."

Brittany: "Don't leave me Elisa I don't want to be by myself please."

Me: "Britt, remember this I'm just down the hall in Rafael's office I need to do some paperwork for another case so don't worry my colleagues are good people they will help you with the questions that you may have at any given time."

Brittany: "Ok, I'll be a good girl and let them check me over Elisa."

Me: "Thank you I'll meet you in Rafael's office when they are done."

after the examination...

Me: "What's the news Dr. Hernandez?"

Rafael: "Well, She does have breast cancer but it was caught early enough to be treated properly which means that she has to go into the hospital for tests to confirm my diagnosis."

Me: "I know the best hospital in town it's called Angels and Saints Medical Center."

Rafael: "Take her there tonight and have her admitted for tests Monica will be her nurse Adam will be the oncologist taking over her case but also have him call me when she has been admitted."

Me: "Ok, so who'll be driving us there then?"  
Andrew: "That would be me Elisa I'll be driving you two to the hospital be strong for Brittany's sake she needs her sister to be strong."  
On the road to Angels and Saints Medical Center...

Brittany: "Elisa, why are we going to the hospital now?"

Me: "Brittany, I told you last night they want to figure what is really wrong with you."  
Brittany: "I don't understand I didn't have it before not until two weeks ago I discovered a lump and then my oncologist Jane told me to see her colleague Rafael."

Me: "Now, Rafael's sending you to see his colleague Adam don't worry I'll be there with you so will Andrew."

Andrew: "How's she feeling Elisa?"

Me: "Honestly Angelboy she doesn't want to go to see another oncologist and wishes this whole business with cancer was over."  
Andrew: "Don't worry about Brittany she'll be okay it's going to be a tough road for her just be there for her and show her that you will remain with her always."

the arrival at Angels and Saints...

Tess: "Angel Babies, what's the matter what's wrong?"  
Me: "Tess, I'm sure you remember Brittany Harrows right?"

Tess: "Yes, I do Angelgirl what's wrong with her?"

Andrew: "She's got breast cancer and Rafael referred to this hospital for testing and her oncologist was Elisa's oncologist if you recall."  
Tess: "Andrew, are you saying that Brittany's oncologist is Adam the one angel who was her friend for along time."

Andrew: "Yes, I am saying that Tess that's why Elisa couldn't answer the question it brought back memories of her going through what Brittany is experiencing now."

Me: "I'm sorry Tess I didn't answer that question It just reminded me so much of my experiences with that dreaded disease."

Tess: "Elisa, It's okay you're trying to be brave for Brittany's sake but it is hard to do that when you have been through that yourself."

Me: "Hi, I'm here to admit my sister Brittany Harrows into the hospital."  
Monica: "You must be Elizabeth Harrows her sister where is she?"

Brittany: "I'm in the wheelchair in front of her."

Me: "Brittany Ann you know better than to answer your nurse like that."

Brittany: "Elisa, I'm scared I don't understand what is going on?"

Me: "I'm going to do my best and help you out but you must allow Monica to take you to your room so you can be settled in."

Brittany: "Are you going to stay with me tonight?"  
Me: "No, Brittany I have a room in a hotel not too far from the hospital and will be there if you need me."

Andrew: "Little one what is it?"

Me: "Andrew, Brittany was defiant today when I had to admit her to the hospital."

Andrew: "Come here it's okay I'm not going to hurt you tell me what happened?"

Me: "Well, as I was telling Monica Brittany's nurse my name and that I was admitting her to the hospital she asked me where Brittany was and Brittany answered, "I'm in the wheelchair in front of her."

Andrew: "You mean to tell me that Monica asked you where Brittany and Brittany answered for you."

Me: "Yes, that's right she answered for me and didn't even allow me to answer Monica's question."

Andrew: "Little one you rest I'll stop by and see Brittany and tell her that she shouldn't have been defiant with you her own sister."

Me: "That's okay Andrew I think she has realized that already."

The next day...

Brittany: "Elisa, I owe you an apology I'm sorry I was so defiant with you last night."

Me: "Britt, I accept your apology wholeheartedly who came by last night to talk to you."

Brittany: "Andrew came by and told me that I should be kinder to you."

Me: "When Monica asked me the question of where you were you should have allowed me time to answer her question."

Brittany: "I didn't mean to be snappy I don't like hospitals or having cancer so I am deeply sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Me: "Brittany, what are you scared of honestly?"  
Brittany: "I'm scared that I may die before I get the chance to live."

Me: "Sis, listen I know that you're scared you have every right to be but allow the team of doctors and nurses to try and figure something out that will help you do you understand."

Brittany: "Yes, I do I haven't met my new oncologist yet."  
Me: "Here he comes now be a good girl and let him tell you what he sees is wrong with you."

Brittany: "You're not leaving are you?"

Me: "Brittany, I have other business to attend to I'll be back after he and his team examines you I promise."

Andrew: "Little one what is it?"  
Me: "Andrew, she wanted me to stay with her but I can't seem to stay long enough because it hurts too much to see her going through what I went through."

Andrew: "Go back to the hotel and rest I'll have Rafael stay with her tonight."

Me: "Thank you I'm sorry if I seem so out of it."

Andrew: "Little one you can only take so much it hard for an angel especially since you were once in her shoes scared and wondering whether you would live or die."

Me: "Yes, no kidding I was a teacher when I was diagnosed I do say so myself."  
Andrew: "Go relax you need to rest Tess and Gloria will be there for you."

Me: "Thanks tell Brittany that I'll stay with her tomorrow night."

Back at the hotel...

Tess: "Elisa, Baby what is it?"

Me: "It's Brittany she wanted me to stay with her tonight but I couldn't so Andrew sent me here instead."

Gloria: "Elisa, relax you'll be fine Brittany will understand why Rafael is there and you aren't."  
Me: "Do you mean that it wasn't just the three of us on assignment tonight?"

Tess: "That's right baby the father asked us to come and help you all out he figured the more angels here on Earth the better."

Me: "No arguments there Tess I'm okay now I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

Gloria: "Ok, good night little one."  
Me: "Night, Gloria, Tess, Monica, and Andrew."  
Andrew: "Good Night Elisa."  
Me: "How's Brittany doing Monica?"  
Monica: "Aw, the wee one isn't doing too good."

Me: "Meaning, that her cancer was caught too late for it to go into remission."

Andrew: "Yes, Adam's tried everything possible to keep it in remission but it's the stubborn kind and it has spread to her liver."

Me: "Oh, no Rafael didn't tell us that the last time around."

Andrew: "He didn't know anything until they did a biopsy and discovered it then."

Me: "Could she die if it isn't treated properly?"  
Andrew: "She's got six months to live Elisa."

Me: "So she could die within that amount of time right."

Andrew: "Yes, little one she could that is why God wants us to go and be with her."

Me: "I slept well last night and I'm ready to accomplish what the father has asked us to accomplish."

Andrew: "We don't have a lot of time to do it in so let's go."  
the arrival at Angels and Saints...

Brittany: "Elisa, Andrew, what are you two doing here?"  
Me: "Brittany, It's ok to cry I know how it must hurt just let it out."

Brittany: "I don't feel well at all Elisa I want to be well again."

Andrew: "It's okay Elisa and I aren't leaving your side we're here for you."

Me: "Brittany, don't be afraid we're here for you sweetie."

Brittany: "Are you two angels?"  
Andrew: "Yes, Brittany we are and in a little while we'll be taking you home to see the father but you have to do one thing for us first."

Brittany: "What is that Andrew?"

Andrew: "Help another cancer patient see the light and feel God's love."

Monica: "Brittany you remember Jenna right?"

Brittany: "Yes, from my counseling sessions is it her daughter that is dealing with the cancer?"  
Jenna: "Yes, Nancy won't accept the diagnosis and says that the doctors are wrong."

Brittany: "Where's Nancy Now?"

Nancy: "I'm right here in the next bed crying."

Brittany: "Nancy, relax who's your oncologist by the way?"

Nancy: "His name's Adam I believe is he a good friend of yours?"  
Brittany: "Yes, he is just let him help you out like he did with me."  
Andrew: "Elisa, Brittany it's time to go ladies."

Me: "Brittany, close your eyes that's a girl we're taking you on a journey where there is no more pain."  
On the road to heaven with Brittany....

Me: "Andrew, when did you discover that Brittany had what I had?"

Andrew: "Two days after you and Adam had finished the first assignment with her."

Me: "Oh, I suspect that Adam told you she was crying after hearing the news of her health."

Andrew: "Yes, he also told me that you helped her understand that there are many others out there that understood what she was going through."

Brittany: "How far away from home are we guys?"

Me: "We're at the gates now Brittany."

Andrew: "It's okay go ahead and run into the father's arms he's been waiting for you."  
Me: "We'll be back we have to go get our colleagues Petey'll show you around you'll like him."

Petey: "You must be Brittany Harrows welcome home to heaven."

Brittany: "Thank you Petey I didn't know you were an angel also they didn't tell me that part."

Petey: "I am an angel but I died from a different disease called Cystic Fibrosis."

Brittany: "That must have been painful and debilitating for your mom and everyone in your community to deal with am I right?"  
Petey: "Yes, you are right don't worry you'll like it here I'm sure of it."

Brittany: "Is this where I am staying?"

Petey: "It does say Brittany Harrows does it not?"

Brittany: "Yes, it does."

The return to Earth for our colleagues...

Andrew: "Elisa, what's the matter you're awfully quiet."

Me: "Well, It's just that Gloria and I have an urgent assignment but we may need an angel of death on this case I'm not sure who it'll be though?"  
Andrew: "I'm thinking that It'll be Rafael since he and Gloria have worked together on some cases."

Me: "You're probably right Andrew It's her daughter Kassie she's dealing with something that I'm not sure how to describe right now."

Andrew: "Aw, Yes I remember Kassie well but don't worry with you three there I'm sure she'll be in good hands."

Me: "If we need extra help we can request you, Monica, and Tess right."

Andrew: "Exactly, we'll be available when you need us we'll be there for you."

Me: "There are Tess and Monica and Rafael but where's Adam he's the only one missing."

Andrew: "I think I know where he could be right now turn around."

Me: "Adam, what is it?"

Adam: "Where's Brittany her friends and family don't believe that she has died."  
Andrew: "We just took her home 5 minutes ago why?"

Adam: "How did she end up with breast cancer I'll never understand that."

Me: "Adam, ask her I'm sure she'll tell you if you ask her the right questions."

The urgent assignment...

Gloria: "Elisa, I'm not sure if you've met Kassie before or have you?"

Me: "Gloria, I don't think that I have but she must be a pretty special one for you to have as your daughter."

Gloria: "You're right Elisa she is but I'm afraid that if she does her assignments by herself she'll get hurt."  
Me: "Hence, the reason that you requested Rafael and I in the first place right?"  
Gloria: "Right, I need one to be here for her when she gets out of school and the other to help her with her assignments."

Me: "Tell you what Gloria Rafael, Andrew, and I will discuss it tonight and decide who will pick up Kassie tomorrow from school."  
Gloria: "Thanks, you don't know how much of a big help you all are to me."

That night...

Me: "Rafael, Andrew, guys Gloria seriously is concerned about Kassie I'm not sure which one of us will be at the school for her and which one of us will help her on her assignments and so forth."

Andrew: "Elisa, if you would like I'll be glad to pick up Kassie from school and why don't you do her assignments with her she may need another female to talk to."

Me: "Besides her mother and Aunt right."

Rafael: "I think you mean besides her mother, aunt, and grandmother right Elisa?"

Me: "That's what I meant Rafael."  
Rafael: "I figured that is what you meant little one."

Me: "Rafael, will be here at the house when Kassie arrives?"

Rafael: "Absolutely, little angel I'll be here for her no problem."

Kassie's arrival home...

Rafael: "Hello, Kassie how are you dear?"  
Kassie: "Uncle Rafael what are you doing here?"  
Rafael: "I came to see you sweetheart."

Me: "Kassie, what do you need help homework wise?"  
Kassie: "Mathematics and Writing mostly I can do the rest on my own."

Gloria: "Kassie Sierra the reason Elisa you that is because you have an assignment later tonight and you need to have an angel with you on it."

Kassie: "Mom, I can do the assignment for the father on my own."

Gloria: "You will not do any such thing young lady because the father made a request for one of us to go with you."

Me: "Kassie, I've tried that argument before and I've never won with it before so I suggest that you allow me to be your supervisor for the assignment tonight dear."

Kassie: "Elisa, there's no reason that you should have to help me out I can do it on my own you know."

Andrew: "Angelgirl are you okay?"

Me: "No, Andrew she defied her mother's direct orders and she knows she did."

Gloria: "Elisa, you're right Kassie did defy me it's not your fault so don't blame yourself."

Me:"Thanks, Gloria you're too kind."

That night...

Me: "Kassie, You know I was right about arguing with your mom wasn't going to get you anywhere."

Kassie: "Yes, but I still have to do the assignment for the father and I can't do it on my own."

Me: "Hence, the reason I'm here to help you out on it."

Kassie: "We have been assigned to a children's hospital and we're needed right away."

Me: "Listen, since the senior angels are out I'll leave them a note that we went to do the assignment and will return after it is completed."

Kassie: "Ok, thanks Elisa."

Me: "No, thanks needed Kassie believe me It'll help me learn what being an angel is all about?"

On the way out of the house...

Me: "Kassie, where is there a pen and paper so I can write a quick note?"

Kassie: "Right here Elisa be quick before they get back."

Me:  
Gloria,

Don't worry Kassie and I went to do the assignment for the father we'll return soon after Please let Andrew, Rafael, Tess, and Monica know.

Signed,

Elisa"Little Angel" Fernandez and Kassie Sierra

Kassie: "I made sure to practice my signature last night."

Me: "Let's go we have an assignment to accomplish for the father."

The return of the senior angels...

Gloria: "Elisa, Kassie where are you two?"

Rafael: "Gloria, there's a note in Elisa's neat handwriting stating where they'd be and Kassie signed it also."

Andrew: "I thought Kassie wasn't supposed to leave the house Gloria?"

Monica: "No, Andrew the father called her away urgently that was smart of Elisa to remember to leave a note for Gloria the way she did."

Our return from the assignment...

Me: "Hi, guys we're back Kassie did a great job in fact the father says if she keeps it up she'll be an angel of death herself soon."

Rafael: "Really, Little Angel that's wonderful Where's Kassie though?"

Kassie: "Right here Uncle Rafael I'm just hanging up my coat and putting everything away."

Gloria: "Kassie Sierra where were you young lady?"

Kassie: "Mom, didn't you read the note?"

Monica: "She's right little one there was a note which Elisa wrote and they both signed here's a copy of it."

Gloria: "Oh, alright I'll let it slide this time but next time tell me ahead of time please."

Andrew: "Now, Gloria how were they supposed to know what the father had in the plans for them hmm?"

Tess: "I don't like taking sides here but Andrew's right Gloria Elisa's reliable and she wouldn't have let a demon near Kassie and she would helped her at the first sign."

Me: "Thank you Tess for that encouragement."

Tess: "Elisa, you're more than welcome baby."

On the road back to heaven...

Me: "Andrew, did I do something wrong?"

Andrew: "Elisa, no you followed all of the rules to the letter Gloria just needs to stop freaking out so much everytime Kassie has an assignment from the father though."

Rafael: "I don't think she ever will

Andrew."

Me: "Why do you say that Rafael?"  
Rafael: "Easy, she's a mom and she's very protective of her little ones."

Me: "Aw, yes I work with little Sara next week."

Meanwhile in heaven...

Me: "Monica, did I disappoint you all on this assignment?"

Monica: "No, Little one Gloria has just got to realize that Kassie's growing up is all."

the meeting between the angels and the father...

The Father: "Elisa, my child I heard you helped little Kassie on one of her assignment congratulations!!!

Me: "On what?"

Andrew: "You've just been promoted to Liasion Officer although you will remain an Angel of Death."

Me: "May I be excused Father I need to tell the rest of my colleagues?"

The Father: "Absolutely. My child go ahead."

The announcement...

Me: "Tess, Monica, Adam, Rafael, Petey, Kassie, Sara, Britt."

Monica: "What is it little one what is it?"

Me: "I've just been promoted to Liaison Officer!!!"  
Tess: "That's Wonderful!!!"

Petey: "Where's my mom when I need her?"

Me: "Petey, Actually we're going to go see her she's our next assignment."

Petey: "YAY!!!"

Adam: "Elisa, I heard the wonderful news well done my dear."

Me: "Thanks, Adam I couldn't be happier with this promotion I was shocked when the father told me though."

Adam: "What was so shocking Andrew's one of those himself although he remains an angel of death."

Andrew: "Adam's right I am a Liaison Officer myself."

Me: "Right, I didn't know that Andrew?"

Andrew: "I just didn't tell you that I was one also."

Me: "I wished that you had told me."

Andrew; "Now you know my dear are you ready for your next assignment Elisa?"

Me: "Does it have to with Petey's mom Audrey?"

Andrew: "No, it's a different one entirely."

Me: "Where are we headed then?"  
Andrew: "We'll find out soon enough."

Me: "Tell me it doesn't have to do with your children."

Andrew: "Yes, it does little Tess needs our help and so does Andrew Jr."

Me: "I didn't know we would be requested again."

Andrew: "Well, we were and Monica's going with us."

Monica: "I am going to be there also."

Me: "Aren't you and Andrew going to be training me?"

Andrew: "You're right we are going to be training you."


End file.
